You Just Know
by paramorefreak24
Summary: A distant relative helps Will and Emma get back together. It's a Wemma story!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, so this is my new fic! This is dedicated to everyone from GleeForum who helped encouraged me to write this after it's been in my head since forever. You guys are awesome! :) Please let me know what you think and leave a review!**

**BTW, this story starts out a week before school starts again in Season 2. Just so you aren't confused.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee or Will or Emma, despite my deepest wishes. **

**You Just Know**

**Chapter 1**

It was one week before school started, and once again, Will Schuester laid in bed at 11:19 in the morning wishing that something good, or at least exciting, would happen to him in this last week of freedom. All summer long his thoughts were only restricted to one subject - Emma Pillsbury. Her hair, her eyes, her smile, her laugh was the only thing he could think about.

But she was with a dentist now. A dentist by the name of Carl Howell.

Will placed his hands underneath his head, as he laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. How did it come to this? This time last year, he was married and trying to have a baby. Now he was divorced, single, and pining for the love of his life. He took a deep breath, thinking about what she was doing now. Wondering if she was with Carl. Thinking about how happy she is.

He rolled out of bed, rubbing his eyes, after a very exhausting night's sleep. He couldn't sleep, knowing she was with another man. He hadn't had a proper night's sleep in months. All summer, Will mostly prepared sheet music for Glee club and watched movie marathons. There wasn't much he could do, not really having any other friends, as his old friends were mostly friends with Terri. Will walked out into the kitchen, getting a cup of coffee. He thought about doing something productive today, as his coffee brewed. Maybe go for a run, or take a slow walk in the park. He drank his coffee in silence. This was how his mornings usually went.

Shortly after the divorce, Will moved into a new apartment, wanting to forget every memory of his past life. The apartment seemed small, but to Will it was large, as he was the only one living in it. It had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, and a living room area. He was hoping to be sharing it with a certain someone soon, but he knew that wasn't happening soon.

He didn't really feel like going out today, but he decided to get dressed in decent clothes, instead of his normal sweatpants and t-shirt. He put on a white button-down shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans. He went back into the kitchen to make himself some lunch. He made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She couldn't just leave his mind. He went into the living room and turned on the TV. A baseball game was on and he became fully involved with the game, not having anything better to do.

It was in the bottom of the sixth, right when the player on the team Will was rooting for hit a home-run, when suddenly, someone knocked on his door. He broke away from his trance on the TV and hurried toward the door, hoping that it was the person that captured his heart. He opened the door, only to find a teenage girl standing there with a middle-aged woman standing behind her.

The girl had wavy, brown hair going until half-way down her back. Hiding behind her glasses were a pair of striking blue eyes. The girl looked about sixteen and was carrying a beat-up backpack . Having no idea what was going on, and getting slightly creeped out that the woman, who looked creepily like a bird, behind the girl was staring him down, Will decided to speak.

"Um…how can I help you?" He asked hesitantly.

"You're Will Schuester, correct?" The woman asked. Will nodded in response. "This here is Libby Schuester. She refuses to go into a foster home, and as you are her closest relative who _hasn't kicked her out," _The woman said the last remark in a harsh tone. The girl just rolled her eyes in response. "You have to take her in. And let me remind her that this is her last resort or she _will_ be enlisted into a foster home." Will looked at the girl, Libby, and he had to admit that she looked helpless. "Now I completely understand why you wouldn't want to take her in. She is a reckless, careless, self-centered girl who cares only about herself." The woman started to say.

"Hey, don't talk about her about that. You know she's standing right there." Will boldly stated to the intimidating woman. Finally Libby spoke for the first time.

"Dude, I honestly don't care. Just as long as I get away from this bird lady, then I'm good." Libby confided. Will stifled a laugh as he smirked at her comment. The woman glared at Libby, and then glared at Will.

"Do you want her or not?" The woman stated bitterly. Will looked at Libby again. Her eyes were desperately telling him to say yes.

"I'll give it a chance." Will said with a sad smile on his face. Libby's face broke out into a grin. The woman sighed in relief, knowing that she wouldn't have to fight with the girl with choosing a foster home.

"Alright, Mr. Schuester, you will need to sign these papers…"

"A social worker will come in about a month to see how things are going. If you want to give her up, please call. Usually, people call within the first seventy-two hours. I don't blame them," The woman, who was introduced as Mrs. Sanders, began to ramble off.

"Alright, I'm here now, I shouldn't have to see you anymore. Leave." Libby said to Mrs. Sanders. Will raised his eyebrows at her comment. She must really hate this lady.

"Pardon me, young lady?" Mrs. Sanders scowled at her.

"I'm sorry. PLEASE leave." Libby said with a fake smile plastered onto her face. Mrs. Sanders quickly stood up and made her way out the door. Will quickly stood up to lead her out, but she was already out the hall.

"Uh.. thanks for coming!" Will shouted at her, as she rushed down the hall. Will closed the door and faced back toward the living room where Libby was standing. Silence engulfed them for a couple moments.

"Wow, this is awkward." Libby said as she was twiddling with her thumbs. "I mean, I just come into your home, asking for a place to stay and everything. I don't even know who you are, and I'm now living here."

"Hey, it's fine. You looked like you needed a home. And I'm Will. You look starving. Want something to eat?"

"Um…sure, if that's not any trouble." Libby said, still standing in the middle of the living room.

"It's no problem. Oh, and have a seat, relax. Is there anything you want?"

"It doesn't matter. Anything's fine." Libby said as she quickly and quietly sat down on the couch. Will nodded in approval and made her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He went back into the living room. He sat down next to her, giving her the sandwich, and wanting to finish his own.

"So, tell me about yourself, since I have no clue who you are," Will said biting into his sandwich.

"Well, my name's Libby Schuester. I have no idea how we're related. All I know is you're from my dad's side. That's all Sanders would tell me. I'm from California, born and raised. And that's pretty much it. So, how about you? It sure seems you live an exciting life," Libby said sarcastically.

"If exciting means watching baseball and sleeping all day, then I'm living a very exciting life. Well, I teach Spanish at William McKinley High, which is the local high school, and I am the director of the Glee Club. That's pretty much it for me." Will said slightly bitterly, wishing his life was a little more, well, exciting.

"Interesting. I was in the Glee club at my old school. It was alright, I guess I just hated the people in it, or they just hated me." Libby said.

"Well, our Glee club is probably just as worse. There is too much drama that goes on in that choir room." Will said laughing a little. Libby just smiled and focused on her sandwich, which she had barely taken a bite out of.

"So, you got a girl?" Libby asked innocently. Will hesitated for a moment.

"Not exactly. I mean, I have one in mind, always on my mind, but…" Will started to rant on.

"You're in love with a girl who's taken, possibly by a major asshole?" Libby asked. Will looked at her, only to find her smiling at him.

"How did you know that?"

"I guess by the tone of your voice. And the fact that you live alone."

"Thanks for bringing that up."

"Anytime." Libby said taking a big bite out of her sandwich. Will smirked and finished up his own sandwich.

"If you don't mind, I have to go to McKinley to set up for classes. I'm sure you wouldn't want to spend all day in here by yourself, so you're welcome to tag along." Will said getting up from his spot, to wash off his plate.

"That's no problem. I guess I can walk around, get used to the school."

"Good idea. Ready to go now?"

"Yep." Libby stood up to follow Will out the door. Will locked the door behind him and he and Libby went down to the parking garage. Silence engulfed them once again as they got into the car. Will started the car and began to drive to McKinley.

"So, is the school big? My old school in California was pretty big." Libby stated innocently, looking out the window, taking in the scenery of Lima, Ohio.

"Not really, since it's a small town. Just be very aware of slushies when you're walking down the halls of McKinley."

"Slushies? Like ones you drink?" Libby asked suspiciously.

"You'll find out." Will smiled a mischievous grin. Libby just looked at him skeptically. He shrugged his shoulders and pulled into McKinley High's faculty parking lot. His apartment was only a few minutes away from the school, which worked out a lot better with his schedule. They got out of the car and walked toward the entrance of the school.

"So, I guess I'll ask the main office about what to do with you."

"That's a nice way to put it."

"Sorry, I'm sort of inexperienced with this kind of stuff."

"You're doing a helluva better job than some people I stayed with before. Seriously!" Libby said as Will gave her a skeptical look. "Not many people are willing to take in a sixteen year old misfit, such as myself."

"Well, I sort of deal with them every day, so I'm used to it."

Both of them entered the main office and Will approached Miss Clark, the secretary.

"Is Principal Figgins free to talk? Right now, preferably." Will said. Miss Clark looked at a piece of paper.

"Yes, he's free. Go right ahead in." Will nodded and signaled Libby to follow him. Will knocked on Figgins' door and he heard 'Come in!' from inside the office. Will opened the door and went inside, Libby following him. Principal Figgins smiled at Will, and his eyes traveled over to Libby.

"Principal Figgins, this is Libby Schuester, my…um…" Will wasn't exactly sure how he was related to her. "She's a relative of mine, and she'll be going to school here. Is there any way to get her a schedule on such a late notice?"

"Hello Libby. Welcome to William McKinley High School, named after one of the best presidents that ever lived. I'm not sure I can give you a schedule. You'll need to go to Guidance for that. But I will give you the papers we gave out at Orientation." Principal Figgins began to fumble through the piles of papers on his desk. Will groaned to himself. Of course Libby had to go to Guidance. This meant that Will had to see Emma. He had to see her after not communicating with her for the whole summer.

Principal Figgins handed Libby the papers and sat back down in his chair, folding his hands like he usually does.

"Go ahead, and walk around the school. Get used to it. Be sure to stop by Guidance. Miss Pillsbury will be happy to help you." Figgins said smiling at Libby. She gave a small smile back and went to exit the office. Will followed her and they made their way to the Guidance office.

"So, is this Miss Pillsbury chick decent? The guidance counselor at my old school was horrible at his job. If we asked him a question, he Googled what we asked and read whatever appeared on WikiAnswers." Libby said rolling her eyes.

"Miss Pillsbury is very good at her job. She's…great." Will said almost bitterly. Libby was aware of his tone and looked at him weirdly.

"Alright. No need to get pushy." They approached the glass windows and door of the office that seemed so familiar to Will. Will gulped and silently wished that everything would go smoothly. Libby knocked on the door and entered the tiny office.

Emma was filling out some paperwork and she looked up to see an unfamiliar girl standing with Will Schuester. _Will Schuester. _The man she had been thinking about all summer, but of course, she wouldn't let him know that.

"Um… can I help you?" Emma asked quietly.

"Hi, I'm Libby Schuester. I'm new here, and I kind of need a schedule." Libby said with a welcoming smile. Emma looked at her and then looked at Will, wanting an explanation of why he suddenly had a relative she never knew about.

"Um… alright. Do you have any information about your last school year? Such as your grades or classes?" Emma asked.

"Oh, yea. I have it right here." Libby handed Emma a vanilla folder. Emma took the folder and leafed through it. Her eyes widened at the sight of what was in the folder. Will noticed this and sat up straighter, wondering what was in the folder.

"What is it?" Will asked suspiciously.

"She had over one hundred percent in all of her classes and she has a 4.4 GPA, when her last completed school year was her freshman year." Emma gaped at the papers in the folder, while Will gaped at Emma, not believing her. At the same time, they both looked at Libby, who was examining her fingernails. After a brief amount a silence, Libby finally looked up to see Will and Emma looking at her.

"What?" She asked incredulously.

"You didn't tell me you were super insanely smart!" Will exclaimed.

"I didn't really feel the need to. It's no big deal, really. Can I just get my schedule?" Libby asked while going back to her fingernails. Will shared a look with Emma, knowing exactly how teenagers thought.

"Wait, you're sixteen, correct?" Emma asked.

"Yep."

"Shouldn't you be a junior, instead of a sophomore?"

"Since I spent all of last year going around the country aimlessly going into random people's homes, I didn't get a chance to complete my sophomore year."

"Well, because you are so advanced for your grade, you could take eleventh grade advanced placement courses, if that's alright with you." Emma said.

"Sure," Libby said indifferently.

"Alright, I'll sign you up for AP Chemistry, Pre-Calculus, AP European Cultures, and AP Literature. And you'll automatically be inserted into Spanish II, since you will be a sophomore." Emma stated. "And since that gives you five credits, you need to fill up the rest of your schedule with electives that add up to three credits."

"Do I have to take Spanish? Isn't there a more exciting language to take? I mean, every school has Spanish. Can't they just mix it up a bit?" Libby asked seriously. Emma looked directly at Will, secretly trying not to laugh. Will just looked at Libby with raised eyebrows and a tired expression on his face. Libby looked at Will, and then at Emma.

"What?" She asked incredulously. Then, she realized what she said, and what kind of teacher Will was. 'Oh.' She mouthed to herself. Her cheeks flushed red and she looked down at her feet.

"So, your electives?" Emma asked clearing up the unnecessary tension.

"Um… Keyboard, Study Hall, and… um… I'm not sure how to say this…" Libby started to ramble off.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"Is it alright if I come down here every day for a period? I'm sort of being forced too because of the foster place agency." Libby rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm sure we can arrange that," Emma said nodding.

"Cool. So, are we done here?" Libby asked.

"Yes, I believe so. Just come pick up your schedule on the first day of school!" Emma said.

"Alrighty. Nice to meet you, Miss Pillsbury!" Libby said standing up to leave. She opened the door to Emma's office and looked at Will, who was still standing. "Are you coming, Will?"

"Yea, in a minute." Will said, sitting up straighter. Libby shrugged and left, leaving Emma and Will alone in her office. Tension engulfed the office as Emma and Will were left staring at each other.

"So, how was your summer?" Will asked nervously after a couple moments of silence. Emma looked down at her hands.

"It was…good. Real good. How was yours?" She asked. At this point, Will also looked down at his hands.

"Well, it was pretty uneventful. Except now, I have a hormonal teenager to look after."

"Well, you're going to have to take care of twelve more next week," Emma said, talking about the Glee club.

"Actually eleven. Matt transferred this year." Will stated. Emma nodded. Once again, silence filled the room.

"So, are you still with Kyle? Calvin?"

"Carl, Will. His name is Carl, and things are going great. Just great." Emma said hesitantly. Will's face turned somber and depressed, as he realized that the love of his life was still with some guy who cleaned teeth for a living.

"Libby's probably waiting for me. I should go." Will said quickly, standing up to leave. Emma just gave him a sad look and nodded.

"She seems like a very bright girl."

"We'll see about that." Will said, laughing slightly to himself. "I'll see you around?"

"Yeah. I'll see you next week," Emma said giving him a small smile. Will nodded and left Emma's office. He was walking down the hall and saw that Libby was leaning against the wall at the end of the hall. She had her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"What?" Will asked her.

"Damn, Schuester. You do have it bad."

**A/N: PLEASE tell me what you think. Sorry about the small amount of Wemma. If you're wondering about Libby, I have to say she's an imitation of me! (Sort of) I promise this story will progress later. And I have no idea how the adoption thing works, so just bear with me on that part! Hey! It's FanFiction! Cut me come slack! :) PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, I'm back! Thanks for all the reviews of the last chapter. We will see our new hero, Libby, audition for Glee! And some interactions with a new character. PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews make me happy and make me write faster! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee or Will or Emma, despite my deepest wishes :)**

**You Just Know**

**Chapter 2**

The last week of summer quickly went by, and Libby quickly got used to Lima. Since it was a small town, it was usually peaceful and tranquil. On the morning of the first day of school, however, it was everything but peaceful.

"Libby! Wake up! We're gonna be late!" Will exclaimed as he was putting on his tie. Libby appeared from her bedroom, with a head full of bed head, and headed toward the kitchen.

"I'm up! I'm up! Cool your jets!" She said, searching through the cupboards for her usual Nutra-Grain Bar.

"We're leaving in ten minutes, ready or not." Will stated as he put some sheet music into his briefcase. Libby rushed into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Will ran his hand through his hair and sighed to himself. Getting ready just for himself was hard enough.

"Alright, I'm ready." Libby said coming out of the bathroom, with her backpack slung around her shoulder and her Nutra-Grain Bar in hand. Will picked up his briefcase, and they both headed out the door. They went down to the parking garage, and they were quickly on their way to school.

"So, are you nervous?" Will asked with a small smile.

"Not really. The school's small, so I probably won't get that lost. And I'm sure I can deal with all the people," Libby said unwrapping her breakfast.

"Well, you are definitely trying out for Glee club, right?"

"I suppose so, as you are sort of forcing me to."

"You're a Schuester. I'm not exactly sure how, but you are. And that means you can probably sing."

"Isn't someone being a bit stereotypical this morning? You think you can just assume that I can sing? What if I can't?" Libby asked smiling.

"Judging by the smile on your face and the fact that you were in the Glee club at your old school, I'll take my chances," Will said. "And what were you on your old Glee club? Were you a back-up or something?"

"I was the girl's lead. I'm not exactly sure how, since all the girls hated my guts, but I sang every solo." Libby said proudly.

"Well, you're going to have some competition, let me tell you that," Will said as Libby gave him a skeptic look. "Just wait until you meet Rachel Berry, and you'll see what I mean."

Will pulled into the faculty parking lot, and he and Libby got out of the car. They started to walk toward the school.

"Alright! First day of school! Who's pumped?" Will exclaimed, putting up his hand meaning to give Libby a high five. Libby just raised her eyebrows and gave him a look.

"Just when I thought you couldn't get anymore dorkier, you prove me wrong." Libby said smiling to herself. Will put down his hand.

"I'm just trying to be in a good mood for the first day of school."

"Well, you are sort of failing miserably." Libby said laughing slightly. They reached the entrance of the school, and Will opened the door for her. "I have to go to Miss Pillsbury's office to pick up my schedule. Do you wanna come with me, so you can drool all over the floor?" Will gave Libby a knowing look and Libby just shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll trust you to get your own schedule. I have to go set up the choir room. Make sure you have a study hall third period, because that's when some of our practices are." Will said as he headed down the opposite hall. Libby signaled him a thumbs up and went toward Emma's office.

Once Libby reached Miss Pillsbury's office, she knocked on the door quietly, and entered the office.

"Hello again!" Libby said cheerfully.

"Libby, hi! I have your schedule printed out for you. I figured you would want third period study hall, since that's when Glee practice sometimes is. And as you are related to Will, I kind of figured." Emma started to ramble off.

"And, is there a period where I can come here?" Libby asked as Emma was searching her desk for Libby's schedule.

"Yes, I believe it's ninth period, the last one." Emma said, handing Libby her schedule. Libby took a quick glance through her schedule and smiled.

"This looks great! Thank you, Miss Pillsbury."

"You're quite welcome." Emma smiled.

"I'll see you ninth period." Libby said as she exited the office. She quickly went down the hall, going to find her homeroom.

Emma nodded as Libby left and looked down at all the work she had to do. She groaned as she looked at all the appointments she had to have. She leaned back in her chair and secretly wished that the day would go by fast. She was also looking forward to her meeting with Libby. A meeting with a relative of Will's was sure to be interesting.

Will went through his first two periods quickly. Then, came third period – Glee period. He collected his sheet music and headed toward the choir room. He reached the room and entered. All of Glee club was in there, chatting about their summers and comparing class schedules. He noticed that Libby has yet to come.

"Alright guys! Welcome back! I hope you all had a great summer, but now it's time to go back to work." Will said confidently. "And just in case you want to know, we are aiming for Nationals this year!" Various cheers filled the room. "And Nationals are in New York!" The various cheers got louder and more enthusiastic. Rachel Berry raised her hand, her face in slight concern.

"Excuse me, Mr. Schuester? But in case you have yet to notice, we only have eleven members, since Matt transferred. We need twelve to perform. Will we be holding auditions soon?" She asked.

"To answer your question, Rachel, we will actually hold an audition today, but she hasn't got here yet," Will said, but a knock on the door interrupted him. Libby entered the room, aware that everyone was staring at her.

"Um… hello…" She started to say. Will could sense the teenage hormones roaming through the air at that point.

"Everyone, this is Libby, our first audition. Please take a moment to keep quiet so she can prepare." Will said guiding Libby to the center of the room. Libby looked at Will in surprise.

"You didn't tell me I'd be auditioning today!" Libby gritted through her teeth.

"Just go with it!" Will gritted back. Libby sighed in annoyance and went into the front of the room anyways.

"Hi, I'm Libby Schuester," All the Glee clubbers looked up as she said her last name. "And I would like to perform 'A Thousand Miles' by Vanessa Carlton as my audition piece." Libby gave a small smile and handed Brad the sheet music. She took a deep breath and started to sing.

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound_

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight

Libby belted the last note in perfection. The whole Glee club was up on their feet clapping enthusiastically. Even Rachel was on her feet, but she was only clapping half-heartedly.

"I think we can all say that Libby is the newest member of New Directions!" Will exclaimed. Libby simply smiled and walked toward the chairs, and sat between Artie and Mercedes. The rest of the period, they talked about fundraising to go to Nationals, and were looking for song selections for Nationals. When the bell rang, everyone filed out of the room, and Libby was the last one to leave. Will caught up to her.

"You sing amazingly! Why didn't you tell me you could sing like that?" He asked.

"Surprise, surprise." Libby smiled as she walked into her next class. Will grinned and rushed back to his room to get ready for his next class.

It was fifth period, which was Libby's lunch period. As she walked into the cafeteria, she soon realized that she knew absolutely no one. She quickly looked around for some of the Glee kids, but she didn't spot any. Of course it had to happen to her. She got her lunch, a grilled cheese sandwich, and looked around for a table to sit at. She spotted a boy around her age at a table near the corner of the cafeteria. She headed toward his table.

"Hey, is it alright if I sit here?" Libby asked as she approached the table. The boy was drawing in a sketchbook, and he didn't have a lunch with him. He looked up to see Libby awkwardly standing in front of him.

"Sure, I guess." He replied. Libby nodded thanks and sat down next to him. The boy went back to his sketchbook. Libby kept looking at him. He had spiky jet black hair and had dark blue eyes. Libby couldn't stop watching him as he quietly drew in his book.

"Is there a reason why you keep staring at me?" He asked, still not looking up at her. Libby raised her eyebrows and smirked at him.

"I observe people. It's just a habit, I guess. I can tell that you aren't used to someone sitting next to you and that you are slightly uncomfortable. And you're probably hoping that I would shut up soon, but since we're both stuck here, that's not going to happen." Libby stated. The boy stopped what he was doing and looked at Libby.

"Now you have my attention," The boy smirked. "The name's Dalton . I'm a Junior. I don't think I've seen you around before."

"I'm Libby Schuester. I'm technically a sophomore, but I should be a junior. I'm taking junior classes," Libby said.

"Where you from?" He asked.

"California. I've been there my whole life, but of course I'm here now." Libby stated.

"Interesting. And by the sound of your last name, I take it you are related to our favorite Spanish teacher, Mr. Schuester?"

"Yes. I have no clue how we're related, but he's some kind of relative."

"Are you gonna eat that?" Dalton asked as he pointed to her sandwich. Libby gave him a look and pushed her plate towards him. Dalton smiled as he gratefully took the sandwich.

"Thanks."

The rest of the lunch period went by quickly, Dalton and Libby making small chit-chat. The bell rang and both of them stood up to leave.

"I like you, Libby Schuester." Dalton stated.

"Yeah, you're pretty decent too." Libby smiled as they both went off in opposite directions.

Ninth period soon came, and Libby headed toward Miss Pillsbury's office. She politely knocked on the door and entered the office, just as she did that morning.

"Hello again, Miss Pillsbury," Libby said cheerfully.

"Hi, Libby. Come on in." Emma smiled. Libby took a seat, opposite of Emma. "So, how was your first day of school?"

"It was alright. I auditioned for Glee, and I guess I'm in."

"That's great news! Since you're Will relative, I'm sure it was no problem," Emma smiled.

"Well, he kind of put me out on the whim there."

"So, exactly why are you here every day? Not that I don't mind, I'm just wondering," Emma said.

"Well… the past year has been total hell for me. I've moved from place to place looking for a home. But since everyone thought I was a mischievous, hormonal teenager. One person actually kicked me out about an hour after I stayed there." Libby said. Emma nodded, absorbing all the information.

"And, exactly why were you traveling around? What really happened?" Emma asked.

"I… would rather not talk about it…" Libby said quietly. Emma quickly dropped the subject, figuring out that Libby was a very guarded person. She doesn't look to the past, only to the future. Emma thought about this thoroughly, as they continued their conversation. Emma could tell that Libby was hiding something. And it wasn't a small something. It was a big something. And it was Emma's job to know what this something was.

**A/N: I promise, promise, promise there will be Captain Toothy next chapter. And Libby will be talking some kind of smack :)  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Next chapter should be up soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for everyone who reviewed! It always makes me smile when I see what people have to say :) This chapter should definitely have Wemma interactions, as well as the much anticipated Libby/Carl :D PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or Will or Emma, despite my deepest wishes :)**

**You Just Know**

**Chapter 3**

The autumn days were flying by quickly. Libby was getting more accustomed to Lima and its many quirks. Everyone in the school knows that she's somehow related to Will, therefore making her well-known throughout the school, since Will was one of the best teachers at the school. Her classes kept getting more complicated, but it was no big deal for Libby. It was just another Thursday, and Libby wanted the day to go quickly so she could watch 'Bones' later. That FBI agent was super hot, and Will didn't know what was so great about him. Libby didn't understand how Will could be so stupid and not see how hot he was…

The whole day went by in a blur, and before she knew it, Libby was already in Miss Pillsbury's room sitting opposite of her. They talked about the usual stuff they talked about at the beginning of their meetings.

"Um… Miss Pillsbury. Is it alright if I can ask you something?" Libby asked.

"Of course, Libby, what is it?"

"I was wondering… how do you learn to trust someone?" Libby asked simply.

"Well…" Emma started to say. It was a simple question. Libby gave her a questioning look, wondering why it was taking Emma so long to answer the question. "There are several answers to your question. But is there something that's happening at home?"

"Oh, no! Everything's fine! I was just wondering is all." Libby said defensively.

"Alright, well, there is no quick path to trust. It evolves over time, with experiences that build every moment. If you try to force yourself to trust again, then you'll end up hurting yourself even more. And by learning to trust others, you learn to trust yourself." Emma said folding her hands onto her desk. Libby had a thoughtful expression on her face.

"That was probably the most insightful thing I've heard in a long time." Libby confessed. A moment of silence filled the room.

"Not to pressure you, or anything, but do you think you're able to tell me about your… past?" Emma asked quietly. Libby shook her head quickly and looked down at her feet. Emma sighed. "I know it's hard, but I'm going to keep picking and prodding at this until we get somewhere. The whole purpose of you coming here every day is to resolve these issues."

"I… I just don't like to. Someday, I will. But, it's just too soon, you know?" Libby replied quietly.

"Alright. Is there anything else you would like to talk about?" Emma asked.

"I would like to talk about my mother, if that's alright?" Libby sat up straighter in her chair.

"If you feel comfortable about talking about it, it's perfectly fine. Feel free to stop whenever you feel the need to," Emma stated. Libby nodded in agreement.

"Okay, well, I'm from California, and I lived with my family. It was when I was eight years old when…"

"Hello, gorgeous!" A booming voice rang out through the small office. Libby looked behind her to see a man standing in the doorway. She then looked at Emma, who looked just as surprised as she did.

"C-Carl! What are you doing here? I'm working…" Emma started to say.

"Relax, babe! It's all good. Can't I just come to surprise my lovely lady?" Carl asked as he headed over to Emma's desk.

"I'm in the middle of a private meeting with one of my students," Emma told him. Carl looked over at Libby.

"So, what are you guys talking about?" He asked. Libby gave him a '_Did you really just say that look_?'

"We're talking about how I do not know where family doctors acquired illegibly perplexing handwriting nevertheless, extraordinary pharmaceutical intellectuality counterbalancing indecipherability, transcendentalizes intercommunications incomprehensibleness," Libby stated flawlessly in one breath. Carl's mouth was hanging wide open and had the most confused look on his face. "It's a guidance office. What do you think we're talking about?"

"I can tell you are a very smart girl," Carl said to Libby. She rolled her eyes at the statement.

"Wonder what gave you that idea?" Libby muttered quietly.

"So, can't you guys just wrap this up for some other time?" Carl asked, smiling down at Emma. Libby crossed her arms in annoyance.

"No, Carl. This is a private meeting and a lot of confidential information can be revealed here," Emma said to him.

"But babe, this is the only time I get to see you," Carl whined.

"There are glass windows. You can see her perfectly fine. Outside," Libby faked a smile at Carl.

"What? You don't trust me? I am a very trustworthy, honest person," Carl stated grinning back at Libby.

"I just can't trust a man that looks unmistakably like a middle-aged character from an old family sitcom," Libby replied back. Carl looked at her in confusion and then back at Emma. Emma sighed to herself.

"Alright, I'll be waiting outside," Carl said as he exited the office. Libby looked back at Emma.

'_What an ass_,' she thought to herself.

"Libby, I'm so sorry about this. Do you want to continue with your story, or-…" Emma asked.

"The period's almost over, so there's not really a point," Libby said quietly, still annoyed.

"Well, is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"Actually, yes. Would I have some sort of OCD if I sort my M&M's by color? I have always wondered this, and I never really got an answer," Libby said, smiling slightly at the silliness of the question. Emma chuckled at her question.

"I do that too, with my M&M's," Emma smiled. Libby laughed.

"Will does it too! I thought it was some sort of Schuester thing going on there, but I guess not," Libby laughed. Emma smiled back.

'_Another thing Will and I have in common,' _Emma thought to herself._ 'Stop thinking about Will when Carl is standing right outside the door!' _Emma scolded herself.

"I wouldn't think it's an OCD problem. I'm sure it's just out of habit. You don't have to worry," Emma said. At that moment, the bell rang. Libby stood up to leave.

"Thanks Miss Pillsbury!" Libby smiled at Emma as she left the office. As she opened the door, she 'accidently' hit Carl in the head with the door. Not bothering to apologize, Libby continued to walk down the hallway, back to Will's room. Emma smiled as Libby left. She was very charming, just like Will. It must be a Schuester thing…

"I asked Miss Pillsbury about the M&M thing, and she says we're okay," Libby told Will as they were driving home.

"Because I was really worried about that," Will responded.

"She said that she does it too. Sorts her M&M's. So, I guess it's not a Schuester thing," Libby said looking out the window. "And you will not believe what happened in our session today! Some total middle aged creep just walked right in, not explaining himself or anything,"

"Middle aged creep?" Will asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, his name was Carl, or something like that. God, he made me want punch him right in his face," Libby said in an annoyed voice. Will tensed up and his knuckles started to turn white as he gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"He just barged into your session?" Will asked tensely.

"Yeah. He was an uptight, obnoxious freak, and Miss Pillsbury and I were actually getting somewhere today too." Libby said slightly upset.

"He had no right to do that. Do you want me to talk to Emma about it?" Will asked her. Libby shook her head.

"No, it's fine. I just overreacted. It's no big deal."

"Yes, it is a big deal. You're there for a purpose, and some guy shouldn't be barging in randomly," Will stated firmly. Libby looked at Will with a strange expression on her face.

"That was the same thing Miss Pillsbury said, about the purpose part. First the M&M's, now this," Libby started to say as she looked at Will. "Oh, and look, today you were both wearing periwinkle. Wow, just wow." Will sighed to himself. Even his sixteen year old relative could see the parallels between him and Emma.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow about it, and there's nothing you can say to change my mind," Will said as Libby gave me a look.

"Fine," Libby huffed in annoyance. Will sighed to himself, as he ran his fingers through his hair. Things were about to get complicated.

The next day at school, Will headed to the faculty room during his lunch period. He hadn't been there in a while, since he now usually ate lunch in his classroom. When he entered the faculty lounge, he saw her sitting at their usual table. That had to mean something, right? He walked over to the table.

"Hey, Emma. Alright if I sit here?" Will asked hesitantly. Emma looked up in surprise.

"Yeah, yeah sure," Emma stuttered quickly. She looked down at her lunch. Will sat down slowly, and then pulled out his lunch. A turkey sandwich, chocolate-chip cookie, and a bottle of water.

"So, uh, how are you, lately?" Will asked.

"I'm doing good. How are you?" Emma asked, struggling whether or not to polish one of her grapes.

"Well, I'm getting by, you know. All the pressures of Glee and now I have to take care of one of them at home," Will started to eat his sandwich. Emma smiled.

"Is Libby really that bad? She seems like a nice girl," Emma said.

"She can be, but you know how teenagers can be. By the way, how are things going with you and Libby's sessions?" Will asked. He was going to get the down low on what happened yesterday.

"Well, to be honest, there's something that's bugging her. She won't tell me about her life before she came to Lima. She was about to tell me something about her mom when… um…" Emma wasn't sure if she wanted to continue or not, knowing that Will would be upset because of Carl.

"What?" Will asked, still eating his sandwich.

"Well, C-Carl kind of came, and Libby got really defensive all of the sudden. She didn't even know him for five minutes and she was going all out on him. He did barge in on a private meeting though…" Emma started to ramble off. Will suddenly felt proud of Libby.

"Well, what did she do?"

"She said something about him looking like a family sitcom character or something, and something else that not even I understood," Emma said. Will nodded his head slowly as he took another bit of his sandwich. The mustard on the sandwich squirted out when he took a bite and went onto his face. Emma noticed this and blushed, knowing what she did the last time this happened. She started giggling. "Will, you have something on your face." Will just smiled and laughed as he wiped off his mouth off. Will looked into Emma's eyes and he swore he saw 'that look' again. Emma looked back down at her food and then glanced at her watch.

"Oh, I have a meeting. I'm sorry. I'll…see you tomorrow?" Emma asked hopefully as she stood up. Will looked up at her.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Emma smiled and exited the room. Will's eyes followed her as she left the room. Will smiled to himself as he finished the rest of his lunch

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I managed to fit some Wemma fluff in there, so be happy! I'll try to update soon! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading and such! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter 4 is here! Thanks for all the lovely reviews :) I love getting them! In this chapter, the angst factor is VERY high. A lot about Libby's past will be revealed. Plus, some bittersweet Wemma interactions! (Because everyone likes that!) I had to rewrite this six times, so I hope it's really good for you guys :) PLEASE REVIEW!**

**You Just Know**

**Chapter 4**

****Libby stood at her locker shoving some books in her bag. As she closed her locker door, she flinched in surprise at the sight of Rachel Berry standing right up against her locker.

"Um… hello…," Libby said slowly.

"Libby, it's Rachel from Glee club."

"Yes, I can see that," Libby stated as she began to walk down the hallway.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that I'm having a sleepover, for all the girls of the Glee club. It's so we can bond more, and since you're new and all, I thought you'd might want to come," Rachel said quickly as she followed Libby.

"All the girls in the Glee club?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"But it would basically be you, Mercedes, Tina, and me?" Libby asked.

"Uh… yeah. I already asked Brittany and Santana, but they just rolled their eyes at me, and Quinn doesn't have an answer yet. But you're still welcome to come!" Rachel exclaimed. Libby stopped walking for a second, and looked at Rachel suspiciously.

"You have never talked to me before outside of Glee club, and now you want me to just go to one of your sleepovers?"

"Yes, and we will probably discuss what songs I'm going to sing at Sectionals, and…" Rachel started to say.

"Whoa, wait up a sec. You just think you're automatically going to get the solos?" Libby asked incredulously.

"Well, of course, it's quite obvious as I have the best voice in the Glee club," Rachel stated proudly. Libby just stared at her dumbfound.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm always serious when it comes to show business," Rachel said. Libby put her hands on her hips.

"What if someone else wanted a solo?"

"Well, that would be too bad for them because I have the best voice in the Glee club. There's no doubt that I will be the soloist at Sectionals," Rachel stated seriously. Libby turned and started to walk away.

"We'll see about that," Libby shouted behind her, leaving a shocked and slightly angry Rachel Berry behind her.

"So, Rachel invited me to a sleepover," Libby said to Will as they drove home after Glee practice.

"Good luck with that," Will replied.

"I don't think I'm gonna go."

"Why not?"

"I have things to do."

"And what sort of 'things' are you doing?" Will asked in disbelief.

"You know! Things!" Libby responded. Will shook his head.

"Alright, it's not my choice. Personally, I wouldn't go either," Will chuckled. Libby smiled to herself as they pulled into the parking garage of the apartment.

"I hope she doesn't call tonight wanting to know if I'm going or not," Libby said as they got out of the car.

"Wait, you gave her our phone number?" Will asked seriously. Libby scoffed at him.

"I may have a GPA of over 4.0, but I'm not that stupid." They went to walk up the stairs.

"Good, because I do not want her calling at three in the morning asking about random show tunes." Will said in relief. Libby laughed, and they finally got to their floor. As they walked into the apartment, Libby collapsed on the couch. Will just looked at her in exasperation. "And you collapse on my couch, why?"

"Hey, I live here! So, it's technically my couch too!" Libby said in a muffled voice, as she was facing straight down in the couch. Will playfully rolled his eyes.

"What do you want for dinner?" Will asked. It was Friday night, and Will and Libby usually got some kind of take-out on Fridays.

"Please, please, please, please get Chinese!" Libby said excitedly.

"But we got that last week," Will sighed. Libby got up from her place on the couch, walked over to the phone, took the phone off the receiver, and handed it to Will.

"Call. Now," Libby said seriously. Will took the phone giving Libby a look. She just smirked at him and left the room. Will sighed in frustration and dialed the number to the local Chinese restaurant…

It was 3:46 in the morning when Will heard a scream. He sat straight up in his bed, thinking it was part of his imagination or if it was in his dream. Then, he heard another scream coming from Libby's room. With his guardian-like instincts triggering, he jumped out of bed and rushed into Libby's room.

"Libby! What's going-" Will started to say as he barged into her room. He opened the door, to find Libby sitting up straight on the bed, sweating and her eyes wide. "Libby, what's wrong?"

Libby didn't answer. She sat there petrified, her eyes fixed at the wall.

"Libby, please talk to me. Did you have a nightmare or something? What's wrong?" Will asked cautiously sitting down next to her. Libby still sat there in silence, but she nodded her head slowly. Will gulped hesitantly.

"…Do you want to tell me about… your nightmare?" Will asked slowly. Libby shook her head and brought her knees to her chest. Will sighed to himself in frustration. It was his job to protect her. After a couple moments of silence, Libby finally spoke.

"Miss Pillsbury," she said quietly. Will looked at her unexpectedly.

"What about her?" Will asked quietly.

"I… I want her here… please," Libby said. Will bit his lip, thinking about what to do. It was almost four in the morning. He didn't want to disturb Emma, but his teenager was in a very vulnerable state.

"I'm going to call her now," Will said standing up.

"Don't go," Libby said quietly.

"I'll be right back. I promise," Will replied, hurrying to retrieve his cell phone. He quickly dialed Emma's number. It rang several times before Emma picked up.

"You do realize it's four in the morning, right?" She asked him in a groggy voice.

"Emma, can you please come over? Something's wrong with Libby, and… she keeps asking for you," Will responded in a desperate voice.

"What's she doing? Is she alright?" Emma asked in a concerned tone.

"I… I don't know. I woke up to hear her screaming, but now she's just sitting up and staring at the wall," Will said in frustration as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I'll be right over, Will," Emma replied. Will muttered his thanks and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He headed back into Libby's bedroom.

"Emma's on her way. I got you some water," Will said quietly as he offered Libby the glass of water.

"Thanks," Libby muttered quietly as she took the glass from Will. Will felt so frustrated with himself. It was obvious that Libby was suffering, and it killed him that he couldn't do anything about it. Will looked at Libby in exasperation and saw in her eyes that she was in pain. Silently, Libby reached her hand out and covered Will's with hers. Will looked down at her hand and then looked back up at her. They sat like this for a couple more minutes in dead silence. A quiet knock rang out through the apartment, coming from the front door.

"I'll be right back," Will promised, standing up to head to the front door. He rushed to the front door and quickly opened it. Emma stood outside with a concerned look on her face.

"Thanks for coming. I'll lead the way," Will said quietly as he let Emma in. Emma nodded as they silently walked through his apartment. They both entered Libby's room where Libby was sitting right where Will had left her. Will looked at Emma in deep concern, and Emma shared the same expression as she looked at him. Emma quietly approached Libby, sitting down next to her.

"Libby, can you hear me?" Emma asked. Libby responded by nodding slowly. "Did you have a bad nightmare?" Once again, Libby nodded again, staying silent. "Would you mind… telling us what it's about?"

"If I do… will you promise not to tell anyone?" Libby asked quietly in a small voice.

"Of course. We won't tell anyone," Emma replied. Libby took a deep breath. Will walked over to sit on the opposite side of Libby.

"It started when I was eight years old, the day after my birthday to be exact. My mom said she was going to the toy store to get me this new Barbie doll or something. So she left, and I was in the living room, and the TV was on. I wasn't really paying attention to it until they showed a breaking news story. It said that a woman drove off into a ravine because of the ice on the road. Then, they said the name of the woman… It was my mom," Libby said while her eyes started to tear up. She grabbed both Will and Emma's hands in support. Emma looked down at Libby's hand covering hers. She knew she should be freaking out, but she wasn't. Libby bit her lip as she tried to stop the tears from coming.

"Libby, if you don't want to continue, you don't have to," Will said.

"No, I… I want to tell you. So, that day, my mom died. All because of me wanting a stupid Barbie doll. The only people I had left were my dad and my sister. Ever since my mom died, my dad began to drink. He had a beer during every meal, and he consumed several more during the day. He was so angry all the time. Then… then one day when I got home from school, he just… he just started yelling at me. He said it was my fault mom had died. And he called me a spoiled brat and a lot of other names. And then… and then he… hit me," Libby said her eyes fixed on the wall. Will's body filled with rage as Libby continued her story. How could anyone do this to a poor girl? How? "He continued to hit me, and I didn't know what was going on. He kept yelling at me and… everything. This continued to happen every day. Every day after I got home from school, he did the same thing, over and over. I… I was so scared. Then, he began hurting my sister, who was four. She was four years old. This went on until I was fifteen, right after I finished my freshman year. Seven years. That went on for seven years. We were abused for seven, long years," Libby confessed, now letting the tears fall freely.

Will turned to her, and Libby cried freely into his chest, and his arms wrapped around her. Will looked up at Emma, whose eyes were also starting to tear up. Both of them were thinking the exact same thing. Of all people, Libby didn't deserve this. Not one person ever deserved this kind of torture.

They sat together in silence as Libby's sobs began to die down. Libby looked up, and Will loosened his grip.

"I used to be so strong, holding in my feelings, but a lot has changed, a lot has happened, and… I've had to deal with so much more than any person should ever have to go through. And then… I finally broke. Everything around me crashed, and I felt right with it. I had to tell someone. And… and so I did. They took my dad to prison… and… and they took my sister away. That… that day… was the most painful day of my life," Libby continued tearfully.

"You don't have to continue, Libby," Emma said quietly.

"You need to get some rest. This was a… painful experience to go through again," Will added.

"What if I have the nightmares again?" Libby asked quietly.

"We will be here. No one is ever going to hurt you," Will replied. Emma nodded silently.

"Thank you," Libby muttered quietly to the both of them. Will kissed her on the forehead as he and Emma stood up to leave. Libby slipped quietly back under the covers and closed her eyes. Will led Emma out of her room quietly. Will silently closed the door behind him, and they both went out into the kitchen area. Will sighed in frustration as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I had no idea," He said quietly. Emma looked at him.

"How can someone do that… to her, of all people?" She asked with the tears still brimming her eyes. "How does she do it? How does she put up a fake smile every day, pretending that everything's alright?"

"She's learned to do it. She's been doing it for eight years. I just… I just want to protect her," Will said slightly angrily.

"You are, Will. You are probably the best thing that has happened to her ever since her eighth birthday," Emma replied. Will looked at her, wondering if that was really true.

"You should probably stay the night. It's really late," Will told her. Emma nodded.

"I'll sleep on the couch."

"Don't be ridiculous, Em. I'll sleep on the couch. You can have my bed. I just cleaned the sheets today," Will said going to the storage closet to get more blankets and pillows. "and you can use some sweatpants and a t-shirt of mine for pajamas."

Emma nodded in approval. As she was passing Will to go into the bedroom, she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug.

"It's going to be alright, Will," She said. Will returned the hug.

"I know… Thank you," He replied. She backed away, giving him a reassuring smile as she went into his bedroom. His eyes followed her, and he walked into the living room, making himself comfy on the couch.

Will sat there, staring at the ceiling. Wondering if this was some sort of dream or a nightmare…

**A/N: SUPER ANGST! I actually thought of this in Keyboard class (wtf?)! Anyways, I promise it will be a lot happier next chapter. I wanted to bring in a different side of Libby, showing how she's strong on the inside, but can be very vulnerable. Her past will be brought up a lot throughout the story. I do have certain plots for her past, but Wemma will definitely be involved! And how were those Wemma parental moments? Yes, they are supposed to be Libby's 'new' parents, technically. And sorry if that whole Rachel thing seemed a little off. I'll wrap this little rant up since you are probably like 'Shut up now, ok?' :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's Chapter Five! More Wemma moments and parental moments! Yay for that! We also have more 'The Carl' moments… Phooey. But no worries :) Please Review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or Will or Emma despite my deepest wishes :)**

**You Just Know**

**Chapter 5**

**** Will slowly opened his eyes as he replayed the events of last night in his head. He groaned groggily as he sat up from the couch. He stretched his arms and rubbed his eyes. Then, he realized that two of his favorite people were in his house at that very moment. He groaned to himself groggily as he stood up. He walked slowly to the kitchen, still half-asleep. He couldn't remember the last time he slept on the couch. He searched through the cupboard looking for something to make for breakfast. He tried to find food without any dairy, for Emma's sake. He cursed silently to himself as he found he didn't have anything. He decided that he would make a short food-run to the supermarket. Will quickly found a piece of scrap paper and wrote a short note, explaining to Emma or Libby where he was if they woke up. He scribbled on the piece of paper, grabbed his keys, and headed out the door…

Emma slowly opened her eyes as sunlight cracked through the window. At first, she panicked about being in an unfamiliar place, but she relaxed after she remembered she was in Will's home. She continued to lie in the bed for a couple more minutes, recalling what happened last night. She still couldn't believe she was in Will's house, sleeping in his bed, _when she had a boyfriend that wasn't him_. She sighed contently to herself, thinking why she was torturing herself. She was dating one man, while she was completely in love with another. Emma sat up in the bed, looking down at what she was wearing. _Will's clothes. _And to Emma's approval, they smelled really good.

Emma stood up from the bed, tying her messed up hair into a ponytail. She quietly opened the door to Will's bedroom and started to walk down the hall. Libby's door was still closed, and the whole apartment sounded so quiet. She cautiously went in the living room, thinking that Will would probably be there, but he wasn't. Emma looked around the apartment suspiciously, wondering where Will could be. She spotted a small piece of paper on the kitchen counter.

_Emma or Libby,_

_I went to the supermarket to get some breakfast. I should be about ten minutes, so don't worry if I'm not there when you wake up._

_ Will_

Emma sighed in relief, thinking something was wrong. She looked around the apartment, thinking about the last time she was here. It was their first date, and to Emma, it was the best night of her life. As she was reminiscing about that night, the door to the apartment opened.

"Morning," A voice behind Emma said. She turned around to find Will in the doorway, clutching a bag of groceries.

"Hi," Emma replied quietly.

"I got us some breakfast. I didn't have any dairy-free stuff, so I got some," Will said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that, Will," Emma said quickly.

"Don't be silly, Em. While you're here, you might as well eat right?" Will asked. Emma nodded slowly, her heart still fluttering at the sound of her nickname coming from Will. She remembered when Carl once called her 'Em,' and it felt so wrong to her. She followed Will into the kitchen, as he started to get ingredients for breakfast.

"So, what are you making?" Emma asked.

"I'm making waffles," Will said showing a small smile. Emma smiled back. A comfortable silence filled the room for a couple moments as Will continued to make breakfast. After a couple moments, Will spoke again. "How do you think Libby is?" Emma looked at him.

"I honestly don't know. We'll have to see when she wakes up," Emma stated quietly. "When someone reveals something like that, it could take them some time to recover. And Libby was quite emotional last night." Will nodded slowly.

"I never would have guessed it," Will said sadly. Emma didn't respond, but was listening to every word Will was saying. All of a sudden, Emma could hear her cell phone ring from Will's room.

"I'll be right back," Emma said as she quietly walked back into Will's room. On the caller ID, it said it was Carl. Emma hesitated for a second, but she decided to answer it.

"Hello?" Emma asked.

"Emma, it's Carl. Just making sure that our breakfast date is still on," Carl said through the phone. Emma's eyes widened in panic. What would she say to him?

"Um, I'm sorry, Carl, but something came up, and I can't get out of it," Emma lied as she sat down on the bed.

"Something came up at nine thirty in the morning?" Carl asked suspiciously. Emma silently cursed herself.

"To tell the truth, Carl, um, I'm at… Will's house, but... but it's not what you think!" Emma said quickly. She could hear Carl sigh in frustration over the phone.

"You're at Will's house?" He asked bitterly.

"Something was wrong with Libby, and he needed me here," Emma replied frustratingly.

"Will needed you at his house because there was something wrong with that girl?"

"Yes," Emma said.

"So, you basically went over to his house at the dead of night, and slept over?" Carl asked, raising his voice as he spoke.

"Carl, you don't understand… it was really late and…" Emma started to say.

"But you still slept over at Will's house. _Will's_ house, Emma," Carl said practically shouting.

"Please stop shouting! It's not like I did anything with him," Emma pleaded.

"So, just what did the girl want? What was wrong with her?" Carl asked, changing the subject. Emma hesitated. "Emma, what was wrong with her?"

"I… I'm sorry. I can't tell you… I promised I wouldn't tell anyone," Emma said.

"Of course, you did. I guess we'll have to go to dinner now, since we can't go to breakfast. I'm going to pick you up at Will's house, and I don't care what he has to say about it. I'll see you later." Carl stated quickly. Before Emma could even respond, Carl had hung up the phone. Emma shut her phone and sighed in frustration. She closed her eyes and tried to prevent herself from crying at that moment. She couldn't keep living like this.

"Hey, Em. Breakfast is ready," Will's voice rang out through the tiny room. Emma opened her eyes to see him standing in the doorway. "Are you alright? You look like you're about to burst into tears," Will said in concern. Emma quickly stood up.

"Yea… yes, I'm fine. Just… It's just been an emotional night… day… that's all," Emma said hesitantly. Will's eyes stayed on her, still with concern.

"Alright," Will replied slowly as both of them went back out to the kitchen. Will put a waffle on Emma's plate, and then put one on his plate. He got out the eating utensils and gave a fork and knife to Emma. Emma smiled in thanks and sat down opposite of Will at the kitchen table.

"My mom always made me waffles on Saturday morning. I guess it's out of habit," Will smiled as he ate more of his waffle. Emma responded with a small smile back. Somehow, Emma felt like she was… home. She began to pick at her waffle, instead of eating it. Will did not let this go unnoticed. "If you want something else, I can make you something."

"Oh, no. It's fine. It's just… I'm thinking," Emma said quietly.

"About what?" Will asked just as quietly. Emma looked up at Will and their eyes met. Hazel collided with brown.

"About… everything. I guess it's just been… crazy lately," Emma said picking up a piece of waffle with her fork.

"Emma," Will started to ask her. She continued to look at him. "Are you happy?"

"What?" Emma whispered disbelievingly.

"Are you happy?" Will asked. Emma stared back at him. It was a simple question. A yes or no question. That's all it was.

But Emma had no clue how to answer it. Lie, or tell the truth?

"Em?" Will asked. Emma took a deep breath.

"I want to tell you yes, but… no. I'm not happy," Emma whispered back, staring down at her food.

"Would you two just go and make out all ready? I swear, it's like you two are in a _Lifetime_ movie or something." A voice behind them said. Will and Emma looked over to see Libby standing in the doorway. Will automatically stood up and walked towards her.

"Lib, are you alright? Here have some breakfast," He said as he hurriedly tried to get Libby some breakfast.

"Will, I'm fine," Libby said quietly as she took the plate of waffles from Will.

"Are you sure? I mean you-"

"Will!" Libby said firmly. "I'm fine. Trust me." Will looked at her and nodded slowly in approval. Libby sat down where Will was sitting. Emma continued to eat her breakfast with Libby in silence as Will leaned up against the kitchen counter. "Thanks for staying Miss Pillsbury. You really didn't have to," Libby said.

"Don't be ridiculous, Libby. It's my job to help you," Emma replied quietly. Libby gave her a small smile in thanks and continued to eat her waffles.

A loud knocking came from the front door, making everyone jump up in surprise at the sound.

"Open the door!" An angry voice yelled out. Emma gasped in fear as she looked at Will. She tried to stay calm as she headed to the door. She hesitated before she opened the door, with Will and Libby quickly following her. Emma opened the door to find Carl standing in the doorway, with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. "Care to explain?"

"C-Carl… I can explain," Emma said in a haste.

"Then explain it then!" Carl shouted at her.

"Hey, calm down!" Libby shouted back as she stepped between Emma and Carl.

"No, I will not calm down! I want to know why she's here!"

"It's my fault she's here. If you're going to yell at someone, yell at me. Don't yell at her," Libby said crossing her arms and looking at Carl right in the face. Carl raised his eyebrows at her.

"I'm not listening to a little girl. Emma, come on, we're leaving," Carl stated firmly.

"You can't force her to leave. She's here to help Libby. She's doing her job," Will finally spoke up. Carl got even angrier, talking to Will for the first time.

"You mean her job is to stay at your house overnight, sleep in your bed, and with your clothes on?" Carl questioned as he noticed that Emma was in Will's clothes.

"Dude, leave both of them alone. It's MY fault. Stop yelling," Libby said. Carl scoffed and put his hands on his hips.

"Alright, Emma. It's your choice. It's either me or them." Carl stated seriously. Emma gaped at him, not believing what she just heard.

"Are you serious?" Libby asked disbelievingly.

"I'm completely serious," Carl said to her face.

"I'm seriously going to punch you in the face," Libby said uncrossing her arms. Libby drew back her arm, but Will pulled her out of the way before she could do anything.

"C-Carl, this is ridiculous! Can't… can't we just… talk this out?" Emma stuttered.

"It's your choice, Emma. It's me or them," Carl repeated. Libby rolled her eyes in annoyance as Will ran his hand through his hair. Emma opened her mouth, and then she closed it. She bit her lip and looked at Carl, straight in the eyes.

"Bye Carl," Emma said as she closed the door in his face. Libby and Will's mouths dropped to the floor.

"Damn," Libby muttered under her breath. Emma closed her eyes and bit her lip in frustration.

"Em, are you alright?" Will asked her quietly in concern.

"Y-yeah, I'm… I'm fine," Emma replied quietly.

"I'm sorry, Miss Pillsbury. This is my entire fault. I'll take the blame for everything," Libby confided to Emma.

"Don't be silly, Libby. It's just… it's just been a really hectic week, hasn't it?" Emma asked, a small smile creeping onto her lips.

"You can say that again," Libby laughed as she sat on the couch. Emma followed her and sat down next to Libby. As Will looked at the scene before him, Emma and Libby smiling, and Emma in his clothes, he smiled. He could get used to this…

**A/N: 'The Carl' is gone! Well, for now anyways. :D I should have the next chapter up this week. I wanted to get some fluff in there, since all you got last chapter was a big bowl of angst! Hope you enjoyed it! :) Reviews make me smile(and make me write faster) so Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I've decided to put this up since I have gotten TREMENDOUS feedback for last chapter! Thanks for all who reviewed! Now, since Captain Colgate is gone, we can get on to some major fluffy time! Yay! I apologize for those of you who wanted Carl to be punched(he deserves to be). No worries, because in a future chapter, he will be punched. I already have it planned out in my head :) Reviews are deeply appreciated!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or Will or Emma despite my deepest wishes :)**

**You Just Know**

**Chapter 6**

**** Libby and Emma were still sitting on the couch watching some reality show that had absolutely no purpose as Will cleaned up breakfast.

"I should… probably get going," Emma said as she stood up. Will looked up at her and stopped what he was doing.

"Are you sure? I mean, you're welcome to stay," Will told her.

"I have to change, and freshen up," Emma said as she slowly made her way to the door.

"Do you… want to come over for dinner later?" Will asked softly.

"I… I'd like that," Emma replied quietly with a small smile. Will smiled back.

"Oh, well, you can bring my clothes back later," He laughed. Emma looked down and saw that she was still in his clothes. She didn't mind it, actually. She felt so comfortable in them.

"Oh, yes, I will. So, dinner tonight?" Emma asked.

"Yeah. Is seven alright with you?" Will asked back.

"Yes, that sounds great. I'll see you then," Emma smiled as she walked out the door. Will closed the door behind her and then walked back into the living room.

"So. It looks like someone has a little dinner date with Miss Pillsbury tonight," Libby said with her eyes still transfixed on the television.

"It's not a date. It's just… dinner," Will stuttered nervously.

"The hell it is," Libby said under her breath. Will rolled his eyes at her. "So, what are you going to make for your 'dinner'?" Libby put up quotations with her fingers when she said dinner.

"I have no idea. Care to help?" Will asked as he began looking through the cupboards trying to find something to make.

"Nope, not really," Libby said still laying on the couch.

"Way to be a team player," Will said as he headed to the couch, sitting next to Libby.

"Hey, it's not my date. Oops! I mean dinner," Libby giggled. Will just threw a pillow at her. "Ow! That hurt!"

"It's a pillow! How can it hurt?"

"It doesn't matter how! It just did!" Libby told him as she flipped through the channels with the remote. Will sat in silence for a minute.

"You really think it's a date?" He asked Libby seriously.

"Is that even a question? Of course it's a date!" Libby practically shouted at him. Will stared at her disbelievingly. Libby sighed in frustration. "You two have the most unresolved sexual tension that I've ever seen. I swear I will lock you two in a janitor's closet, if I have to!" Libby said as she stood up to get changed.

"Are you serious?" Will asked.

"As serious as a heart attack!" Libby said as she went into her room. Will ran his fingers through his hair. This was going to be a long, long night to wait for…

Will looked at himself in the mirror as he finished getting dressed. He was as nervous as hell, and it wasn't even technically a date. He took a deep breath as he fixed his collar. He exited the room to check up on dinner.

"Well, doesn't someone look like he's trying too hard?" A voice came from the other end of the hall. "I'm kidding. You look fine." Libby walked down the hall, following Will.

"I just… want to make a good impression, you know," Will stated as he opened the oven to check on dinner.

"So, what are your big plans? Let me guess, you'll probably kick me out half-way through dinner, right?" Libby asked sarcastically.

"No. You're family, and it's not like it's a date or anything."

"Yes it is!" Libby protested.

"No it's not!" Will said back. Libby gave him a look. "If it was a date, then you probably wouldn't be here."

"Then it must be, since I'm leaving in five minutes," Libby smiled at him and began to walk away. Will stopped what he was doing and looked at her.

"Whoa, wait. You're leaving? And you're telling me now?" Will asked seriously. Libby turned towards him.

"Yes."

"Are you kidding me?" Will asked.

"Nope! I'm going to the movies with Dalton. He should be here soon to pick me up," Libby said. Will stared at her in disbelief. The doorbell rang. "And that should be him. I'll see you later!" Libby smiled at Will and walked out the door. Will ran his fingers through his hair. He should have known that she would have pulled something like this. Dinner was almost ready and it was almost seven. Will decided to watch some college football while he waited for Emma to show up. As the game started to get interesting, the doorbell rang. Knowing that there was something a lot more interesting on the other side of that door, Will hurriedly stood up to answer the door.

"Hey, Em," He said as he opened the door. Emma smiled at him as she stood in his doorway.

"Hi."

"Come on in," Will said as he got out of her way so she could enter. He really hoped that she couldn't see how nervous he was about their dinner/date/whatever this was. She gracefully entered the apartment that seemed so familiar to her.

"So, is Libby here?" Emma asked him as she took off her shoes by the door.

"No, she left almost ten minutes ago. So, it will just be us, if that's alright," Will replied as he took her jacket.

"Oh, that's fine," Emma smiled at him.

"So, I made your favorite dinner," Will said as he headed to the kitchen to check the oven.

"How do you know what my favorite dinner is?" Emma asked skeptically with a small grin on her face.

"I don't, but it's going to become your favorite," Will said as he took the dinner out of the oven. Emma giggled at his comment.

"It smells really good!" Emma said enthusiastically.

"And here we go," Will said revealing their dinner. Grilled chicken with a side of grilled vegetables.

"This looks delicious, Will. You must have spent all day on this," Emma said immediately starting to eat.

"It wasn't that much trouble," Will said as he sat down opposite of Emma, exactly the way they were that morning.

"Um… I have a question… for you," Emma said slowly.

"What is it?"

"Is this… a… date?" Emma asked quietly. Will paused for a second.

"Do… you... want it to be?" He asked her. Emma looked at Will for a slight moment.

"Yeah," Emma breathed. "I think I do." Will smirked his childish-boy grin that made Emma's heart do back flips.

"So do I," He responded. Emma smiled back a pure, genuine smile back at him. They continued to eat their dinner, talking about Glee, work, and just about… them.

"So, do you want to watch a movie or something?" Will asked as he put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Sure, but please, no Armageddon," Emma laughed as she walked over to where Will kept all of the DVD's.

"Definitely not. Let's see. Anything you have in mind?" Will said as he joined Emma.

"Can we watch Harry Potter?" Emma giggled as she looked at him.

"I never imagined Emma Pillsbury being a Harry Potter fan," Will said as he pulled the DVD out. "Libby is a Harry Potter maniac. She knows everything about it. And I mean _everything_."

"I don't imagine her being a Harry Potter bookworm," Emma replied as she leaned back into the couch.

"She's a crazy one, that's for sure," Will said as he sat down next to Emma, letting the movie begin…

Libby got out of Dalton's car, outside of her apartment complex.

"Thanks for the ride! See you on Monday!" Libby shouted as she started walking toward the building. As she started walking toward the elevator, she noticed that Emma's car was still in the parking lot. This just made Libby walk a little faster, wanting to know exactly how their 'dinner' was going. As she opened the door to the apartment, she heard the music from the end credits of the first Harry Potter movie.

_'They watched Harry Potter without me? Those jerks!' _Libby thought to herself disbelievingly. But as she continued to walk through the apartment, she paused when she came to the living room.

Emma was leaning into Will's side, and Will's arm was draped over her shoulders, both of them asleep as the movie ended. Libby smirked to herself.

_'He SO owes me,' _Libby thought to herself as she quietly tip-toed back into her room.

Emma woke up the next morning, fluttering her eyes as the sun cracked through the curtains. The television showed the root menu for Harry Potter, and she suddenly realized where she was. Her head was on Will Schuester's chest. She could hear his heartbeat as he continued to sleep. She had imagined this so many times, and now it wasn't a dream anymore.

Will stirred in his sleep and began to wake up, noticing that Emma was lying on him.

"Looks like we fell asleep," Will said groggily, taking note that Emma was awake.

"I guess we did," Emma chuckled a little, as she began to sit up from Will's grip.

"I guess you're leaving now?" Will asked with a sad look on his face.

"I can come back later. Maybe we can watch the second movie," Emma smiled. Will smiled back at her, standing up from the couch. He and Emma silently headed towards the front door. Emma quietly slipped on her shoes, and Will got her jacket from the closet. As Emma was about to leave, she turned back to him. "I'll see you later?" She asked hopefully.

"Definitely," Will said as he kissed her on the cheek. Emma paused for a moment.

"You missed," Emma whispered.

"What do you mean?" Will asked.

"You missed!" Emma grinned up at Will. He still had a look of confusion on his face. Then she leaned in and softly kissed him on the lips. Will placed his hands on her hips, and Emma wrapped her arms around his neck, as they deepened the kiss. This is what both of them had wanted, for a _very_ long time. Just to be with one another.

They slowly broke apart from their embrace, each of them having a smile on their face.

"I'll see you later," Emma said as she turned to leave.

"Yeah," Will said quietly as Emma slowly left. He quietly closed the door and started to walk back into the living room.

"Just dinner my ass," A confident voice said behind him. He smirked and turned around to find Libby leaning against the doorway to the living room.

"We had a lovely dinner, thank you," Will responded happily. Libby just shook her head playfully at him.

"You owe me, Schuester," She pointed her finger at him and went back into her bedroom. Will smiled to himself. Yes, he really did…

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! I tried to put as much Wemma fluff in there as possible, since we are obviously not getting any soon :( Reviews are greatly appreciated! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: 70 REVIEWS! Thank you guys SO SO SO MUCH! I love you guys! :) Anyways, here's the next chapter! Reviews are greatly appreciated! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or Will or Emma despite my deepest wishes :)**

**You Just Know**

**Chapter 7**

The fall days were going by fast, and pretty soon, November came to Lima, Ohio. Emma and Will tried to spend every moment they could have together, making up for the lost time. Will and the Glee club were as busy as ever. Sectionals were coming quickly, and Libby and Rachel were still battling out for who would sing the solo.

"So, what's the special occasion?" Libby asked as she saw Will in the kitchen, preparing what looked like a fancy dinner.

"Emma's coming over," said Will as continued to work.

"There's a shocker!" Libby exclaimed sarcastically. Will ignored her comment.

"Ugh, I need to grab something from the supermarket. And Emma's going to be here really soon. Do you think you can watch the food while I'm gone? And be good company for Emma, if she gets here before I come back?" Will asked hurriedly as he searched for his keys.

"Yes, don't worry," Libby said as she held out the keys in front of Will's face. He gave her a look of thanks, snatched the keys from her, and rushed out the door. Libby just merely shook her head as he closed the door behind him. She did as she was told, by watching the food and such. The doorbell rang, knowing it was Emma. Libby walked over and opened the door to find Emma standing there.

"Hey, Miss Pillsbury! Come on in!" said Libby smiling. Emma smiled back and walked into the apartment that had become so familiar to her.

"Hi, Libby. Is… Will even here?" Emma asked suspiciously.

"Oh, he went out to get something for the food. He'll be back soon, I'm sure," Libby said. "Um… take a seat… or something." Emma laughed to herself at Libby's modesty as she headed over to sit on the couch. "Speaking of food, I should probably check on it," said Libby as she rushed into the kitchen.

"So, Libby, how are things?" Emma asked. A lot of Libby's sessions have been replaced with Glee club rehearsals, still preparing for Sectionals.

"Things are alright. I mean, it could be worse, you know?" Libby told Emma slowly. Emma could see that something was still troubling Libby.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Emma eyed Libby skeptically. Libby walked over to the couch and sat down next to Emma.

"Is it alright if I braid your hair?" Libby asked innocently. Emma blinked in surprise.

"Um…"

"Hold on. I'll wash my hands first." Even though the thought of someone other than Will touching her hair made her shiver, Emma was a slight bit happier Libby was washing her hands. Wait, she didn't even agree to let Libby braid her hair. Something must definitely be troubling Libby then.

Libby walked back over to the couch. Emma turned her back to Libby, so she could start braiding her hair.

"Libby, what's wrong?" Emma asked her. Libby stayed silent for a moment as she continued to play with Emma's hair.

"I… keep thinking about my sister. How I'll probably never see her again," Libby said bitterly. Emma suddenly felt grief come over her. "Whenever my sister was upset about anything, she'd always ask me to braid her hair. I guess it makes me feel better too."

"If you don't mind me asking, do you know what happened to your sister?" Emma asked quietly.

"Well, after I told the truth about what my dad was doing, we were sent to the same foster home. We spent half a year together, being each other's rock. I just wanted to protect her, especially after what my dad did to her," Libby said quietly as she continued to braid Emma's hair. "But then, we got separated. She got transferred to another home. I will never forget the look on her face when she left." Libby tugged harder on Emma's hair. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

"It's alright, Libby. So, you have no idea where she is?"

"Nope. And it kills me every day." Emma just then realized how much Libby had to think of on a daily basis. Libby probably had the worst memories on her mind at all times, yet she still could find a way to smile through anything. "But, things are a lot better now. Will has been more of a father than my real dad ever was," Libby moved onto a new piece of Emma's hair to braid.

"He really wants to be a father," Emma said quietly.

"He'd be a really good one, that's for sure," Libby replied.

Both of them heard keys jingling in the door. Will entered the apartment, cheeks slightly flushed, due to the cold. He looked up to see Libby and Emma on the couch, with Libby braiding Emma's hair. Libby and Emma looked up to see Will looking at them in pure confusion.

"Hi…" Both of them said at the same time.

"Hey… what's going on?" Will asked slowly as he put the bag he was carrying on the kitchen counter.

"Braiding hair," Libby stated. Emma giggled at Will's very confused expression. This caused Libby to laugh too. "I'll… just leave, then," Libby said as she exited the room, still laughing at Will. Emma smiled at him as she stood up and started to pull out the braids Libby put in her hair, causing her hair to be very wavy. Will smirked at Emma as he approached her, putting his hands on her waist.

"You know, you look incredibly sexy with your hair like that," Will whispered in her ear. Emma blushed heavily hearing this.

"Even though I would like this very much, it probably isn't smart when Libby is right across the hall," Emma whispered back grinning up at Will. Will playfully sighed in frustration.

"Fine, but you owe me, Miss Pillsbury," Will smiled back.

"Alright, Mr. Schuester," said Emma as she playfully hit him on the arm. "Don't you have to be making dinner or something?"

"But what I have right in front of me is so much better!" Will flirted as he softly kissed Emma on the lips.

"Will…" Emma smiled against his lips. "I'm hungry…" They slowly broke apart.

"You win this time," Will grinned as he went into the kitchen to finish preparing dinner. Emma smiled at him. Yes, this was going to be a very long night…

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so much shorter than the others. It's kind of a filler chapter since I haven't updated in forever. Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are DEEPLY appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: A huge thank you for everyone who reviewed! I love you guys so much! :) The Glee club is going to Sectionals! Please review. They fuel my brain for more Wemma goodness :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or Will or Emma despite my deepest wishes :) And I do not own the Beatles, sadly.**

**You Just Know**

**Chapter 8**

**** "So, you don't want to go to Mistletoe?" Dalton asked Libby as they sat at their usual lunch table.

"I'm not saying I don't want to go! I'm just saying that I probably won't go," Libby said.

"And why is that?" Dalton asked inventively.

"Because… no one's gonna ask me…" Libby drifted off, suddenly focusing on her sandwich.

"What are you talking about? You're smart, funny, cute," Dalton blushed as Libby looked up at him. "What I mean is that any guy would be lucky to go with you. Here, let's make a deal. If neither of us have dates by next week, we'll go together. Deal?" Dalton held out his hand to shake. Libby looked at his hand then at him.

"Deal," Libby shook Dalton's hand. The bell rang and both of them stood up to leave the cafeteria.

"Please don't buy a pink dress!" Dalton said as they parted ways in the hallway. Libby smiled and rolled her eyes at him as she headed to her next class…

****"Alright, guys. Today's the big day! Now before we get on the bus, I…"

"Can you save your pep talk for later, Mr. Schue?" Puck asked as the whole Glee club stood outside the school in the cold, November air. "I'm still trying to sleep."

The day of Sectionals had finally arrived. The Glee club had voted on who would have the solo… and everyone except for Finn voted for Libby. Rachel couldn't even look at Libby without fuming in anger.

"Alright. Get on the bus," Will said, a little defeated. The teenagers yawned and shuffled slowly towards the bus. Emma took a hold of Will's hand and showed him a small smile. He looked at her and smiled back. Of course Emma had to come to Sectionals. She was the Glee club's good luck charm, after all. They both went onto the bus to see over half the Glee club sleeping already. The only people who were awake were Libby, who was listening to her iPod, Rachel, who was performing her warm-up exercises, and Finn, who was being forced to stay awake by Rachel. Will sighed in frustration as he sat down a seat next to Emma. A long, nerve-wracking day awaited New Directions.

The bus pulled up at the venue where Sectionals were taking place. As the bus parked, Will stood up and faced everyone.

"Alright, everyone. Wake up! We're finally here! I just want to go over a few things before we go in," Will shouted as everyone yawned and stretched. "Number one, I know we recently lost Kurt, but we shouldn't let that get to us. That leads me to number two. This is our first step to Nationals! I'm going to be so proud of you guys no matter what happens! So, let's get off this bus and get to it!" Will clapped his hands together and everyone began to shuffle off the bus.

After everyone was registered and signed in, the Glee club went backstage to meet the Warblers and the Hipsters, who were also there. They tried not to look at Kurt, who was obviously happy being with the Warblers. Everyone headed into the dressing rooms to get changed into their Sectionals attire, leaving Will and Emma backstage.

"You look nervous," Emma pointed out to Will. Will sighed to himself.

"Last year, everyone was so excited and pumped up for Sectionals. Well, that's what I could tell before you guys left. Now, it's like the life has been drained out of them," Will said sighing in frustration.

"Will, they're going to be great. I promise," Emma gave him a reassuring smile while squeezing his hand.

"You're right. You always are," Will smiled back at her. Emma didn't say anything but responded with her smile growing wider.

Libby was the first one out and she approached Will and Emma, smoothing out her dress.

"Do I look okay?" Libby nervously asked.

"You look great. Are you nervous?" Will asked.

"Well, no. Maybe. Sort of. Kind of. I don't know. The last time I performed in front of a large crowd was in Nationals two years ago."

"You've been to Nationals before?" Emma asked.

"Yes."

"How come you never told me?" Will asked.

"You never asked!" Libby exclaimed. At this point, all of New Directions was out of the dressing rooms, ready to perform. The guys were stretching out and the girls were busy putting on each other's makeup. They could hear the announcer come from the front of the stage, welcoming the crowd

"Alright, we pulled the number three slot, so we'll be performing last," Will said to everyone. "And now all we can do, is wait." The Glee club waited anxiously as they waited backstage for the Hipsters and the Warblers to finish their performances. It seemed like forever before Libby had to go into the front of the theater to make her entrance for her solo. The Glee club wished her good luck before she went, even Rachel, which surprised Libby.

She took a deep breath as she heard the announcer say:

"Now performing, from Lima, Ohio! William McKinley High's New Directions!"

Libby closed her eyes as she heard the music begin to play. Taking another deep breath, she opened the doors and walked down the center aisle as she sang.

_Yesterday,  
All my troubles seemed so far away,  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay,  
Oh, I believe in yesterday._

Suddenly,  
I'm not half the woman I used to be,  
There's a shadow hanging over me,  
Oh, yesterday came suddenly.

Why he  
Had to go I don't know, he wouldn't say.  
I said,  
Something wrong, now I long for yesterday.  


Libby stood at the center of the stage as the rest of New Directions came from the sides of the stage, singing in the background.

_Yesterday,  
Love was such an easy game to play,  
Now I need a place to hide away,  
Oh, I believe in yesterday._

Why he  
Had to go I don't know, he wouldn't say.  
I said,  
Something wrong, now I long for yesterday.

Yesterday,  
Love was such an easy game to play,  
Now I need a place to hide away,  
Oh, I believe in yesterday.  
Mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm.

The crowd already gave New Directions a standing ovation before Libby finished her last lyric. Will and Emma were clapping so enthusiastically as they stood at the sides of the stage. New Directions set up for their group number next. They all had genuine grins on their faces as the music began to play.

_[Finn and Rachel]Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better_

[Quinn and Sam]Hey Jude, don't be afraid  
You were made to go out and get her  
The minute you let her under your skin  
Then you begin to make it better

[Santana and Puck]And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders  
For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool  
By making his world a little colder  
Na na na, na na, na na na na

[Mike and Tina]Hey Jude, don't let me down  
You have found her, now go and get her  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better

[Brittany and Mercedes]So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin  
You're waiting for someone to perform with  
And don't you know that it's just you? Hey Jude, you'll do  
The movement you need is on your shoulder  
Na na na, na na, na na na na, yeah

[Artie and Libby]Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her under your skin  
Then you begin to make it better  
Better, better, better, better, better, oh!

[Glee Club]Na na na, na-na na na  
Na-na na na, hey Jude  
Na na na, na-na na na  
Na-na na na, hey Jude

Na na na, na-na na na  
Na-na na na, hey Jude  
Na na na, na-na na na  
Na-na na na, hey Jude

Na na na, na-na na na  
Na-na na na, hey Jude  
Na na na, na-na na na  
Na-na na na, hey Jude

The Glee club smiled in relief as they saw the audience stand to their feet, cheering and clapping. They practically skipped off stage in exuberance, meeting Will and Emma backstage.

"You guys were amazing! You should be so proud of yourselves!" Will exclaimed as he gave around high-fives to everyone. Everyone was laughing and smiling, making Will's heart fill up with pride and joy. He looked at Libby, and she never looked happier. Then, he looked at Emma, whose smile equally matched the Glee kid's. Will swiftly gave her a tender kiss on the cheek. She smiled and blushed as she looked at him.

Libby never felt happier. She was laughing along with Mercedes and Quinn at something when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She quickly turned around and saw Kurt standing there.

"That was… an incredible solo," Kurt said smiling sadly. Libby responded by hugging Kurt.

"Kurt, you were amazing. You should be so proud of yourself," Libby told him as he hugged her back. This caused all of New Directions to join in a giant group hug. They broke apart as they heard the announcer say:

"Will all three teams now come onto the stage? We are about to announce the winners."

Kurt went back over to the Warblers and everyone in New Directions joined hands as they made their way to the front of the stage. The tension was building up at that moment.

"In third place, we have… The Hipsters!" The announcer declared as the coach for the Hipsters claimed their prize.

"And the first place winner of the 2010 Glee Club Midwestern Ohio Sectionals Competition is…" Emma's grip on Will's hand tightened and Will ran his thumb over her soft skin.

"McKinley High's New Directions!" Every single member of New Directions jumped up in excitement as the announcer gave the trophy to Artie, who was sitting in the middle of their group. Cheers from the audience filled the room as New Directions came together into another group hug…

After all the excitement died down in the venue and people started to disperse, the Glee club started to head back onto the bus, not really wanting to go on the bus ride back to McKinley. After Artie was safely latched in the bus, and the bus started to move, Will stood up, addressing the Glee club.

"I just want to let you know, you guys were phenomenal today. Now, we can only start preparing for Regionals! Just think we are one step closer from Nationals!" Will said as the Glee kids cheered. They all went back to talking and laughing with each other. He sat back down next to Emma. She rested her head on his shoulder, beginning to doze off. Will kissed her on the top of the head as she smiled…

The bus pulled into McKinley's parking lot about an hour later. Everyone was still hyped about winning and having a great day. They exited the bus, leaving Will and Emma the last ones still on board the bus. Emma was still sleeping, and Will didn't want to disturb her. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping, so content.

"Emma. Em, wake up, we're back," Will whispered as Emma began to stir. She slowly began to open her eyes, and it took her a moment to realize where she was. She automatically grabbed hold of Will's hand, still half-asleep as he led her off the bus. Will made sure that everyone went home with their parent or guardian. Libby joined Will and Emma as they walked through the parking lot, going back to the car.

"You did really good today, Lib," Will said.

"Thanks. I think the Beatles selections were a good choice," Libby stated. Will nodded in agreement. All three of them got into the car, and right away, Will started to go to Emma's apartment. As he pulled into the parking lot of Emma's apartment complex, he got out of the car to walk Emma to the door.

"They did really good today, Will," Emma said as she still had a grip on Will's hand.

"Thank you for coming. You know you're their good luck charm," Will smiled. Emma giggled and looked at Will.

"I wouldn't say that. They are great on their own," Emma concluded. Will responded with a soft kiss on the lips.

"I love you," Will said resting his forehead on hers. Emma looked right into his eyes.

"I love you too," Emma breathed as she saw Will's face break into a thousand-watt smile. She kissed him one more time before she went into her apartment complex. Will smiled to himself as he turned around to go back to the car. Today was a good day…

**A/N: Oh, that Wemma fluff! :) Sorry if there wasn't that much this fic. I just wanted to get Sectionals out of the way so we can get on to Christmas fluff! Yay! Please don't get offended by the random Beatles selection. I love the Beatles and thought it would be a cool performance by the Glee kids. And if you're wondering what the Mistletoe is, it's a formal Christmas dance! Reviews are GREATLY appreciated!**

**If you want to see the dress the girls are wearing for their performance, just use the link on my profile! And you can vote for what dress Libby should wear to Mistletoe, which is also on my page! I'll have a poll open!**

**P.S. – Happy Turkey Day to all of those in the U.S.! :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here is Chapter 9 of this story! There's probably a major angst parade ahead, so I'm going to try to stuff you with all the fluff I can write! I think you'll be very satisfied with this chapter! :) Anyways, here's to the Christmas fluff!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or Will or Emma despite my deepest wishes :)**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all the wonderful people at Glee Forum. You guys are too adorable! :D Pshh who am I kidding? I love you guys! :)**

**You Just Know**

**Chapter 9**

**** "If I hear one more damn Christmas carol, I will slap one of those carolers right across the mouth," Libby said bitterly as she and Will walked through the mall on a cold, December day.

"Way to be in the Christmas spirit, Lib," Will replied sarcastically.

"Well, I never really celebrated Christmas before. There wasn't really anything to celebrate," said Libby. Will looked at Libby sadly.

"This Christmas will be the best one ever. I promise," Will smiled at her reassuringly.

"You better keep that promise," Libby smirked back up at him. "So, what are you going to get Miss Pillsbury?"

"I have no idea! I want it to be… perfect," Will said slightly frustratingly. "Wait, you're a girl."

"Great assumption."

"You know what I mean. What do girls want for Christmas?" Will asked desperately.

"You're asking a girl who hasn't had a normal Christmas for over eight years. But if it were me, I'd want a gift that would mean something," Libby replied simply. Will looked at her questioningly.

"So, basically a gift from the heart? That's what I should get her?" Will asked Libby as they continued to trek through the crowded mall.

"Yes. Something that would mean the world to her," Libby responded. Will didn't reply but put his hand in his pocket to where the small, black box was. No, he wasn't planning to propose. Well, not yet, anyway. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, but the timing had to be perfect. Will knew it would be worth the wait in the end. "Argh! Why is it so cold here?"

"It's winter, Libby. It's always like this!" Will chuckled as Libby shivered as she walked.

"Well, I'm sorry that I've never experienced winter before! I'm used to Christmas in eighty degree weather! It's not my fault!" Libby exclaimed.

"Well, don't worry. You will surely experience winter in Lima. I'm surprised it's not snowing yet," Will responded.

"I hope it snows a lot. I've never seen snow before! Does it snow a lot here?" Libby asked excitedly.

"Yes, unfortunately. There are so many accidents, it's unbelievable."

"Yeah, but school can be cancelled! That's so cool!" Libby practically shouted.

"I've never seen anyone get so excited over snow…" Will chuckled to himself. Libby gave him a playful shove as they entered the store of their destination. "So, who are we getting gifts for again?" Will asked. Libby sighed in frustration as she pulled out a slip of paper from her coat pocket.

"Neighbors, Glee club, some faculty members, your parents, and Emma. A wide variety here," Libby read off the list and handed it to Will. Will grabbed the paper and glanced down at it to make sure of all the names.

"We might as well start looking now. The store's just going to get more and more crowded," Will said, mostly to himself.

About two hours later, Will and Libby walked out of the mall, hands full of shopping bags.

"It's snowing! Will, Will, it's snowing!" Libby said, her eyes wide in excitement. Will started to laugh with her enthusiasm.

"Yes, I can see that," Will said as Libby stuck out her tongue, trying to catch the snowflakes as they fell from the sky.

"It's so pretty! How can you not love this?" Libby smiled up at the sky, as the snow began to fall harder and faster. They approached the car and Will unlocked the trunk to unload the shopping bags.

"C'mon. It's freezing out here," Will said as he shivered and his teeth chattered together.

"It's weird. I don't feel cold anymore," Libby smiled at him. He smiled back.

"You're now experiencing winter! Now can we please leave?" Will asked as he got into the car. Libby rolled her eyes at him and got into the passenger's side of the car…

"I can't believe it's going to be Christmas already. Time is going by so fast," Emma said as she and Will were cuddled up on his couch, watching whatever Christmas program was on the _25 Days of Christmas._

"Christmas is the magical time of the year. Especially since I'm going to be spending it with you," Will said giving a kiss to Emma's forehead. This made Emma smile and cuddle into him some more.

Will and Emma decided to spend their first Christmas together by themselves and Libby of course. They didn't want to deal with pestering family members coming in and out of town like crazy. And Will preferred Libby's first Christmas in Lima to not be ruined by her distant relatives.

"Look at the snow!" Emma exclaimed looking out the window. The snow was falling fast in huge flakes, starting to make Lima look like a winter wonderland.

"I hope Libby makes it home alright," Will said worryingly. Libby went over to Quinn's house after her and Will's shopping extravaganza. The snow appeared to be growing on the ground more and more as time went on.

"I'm sure she'll be just fine. Oh, I haven't seen Rudolph in ages!" Emma said as Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer came on the TV. Will laughed at her excitement as she became fully entranced into the TV. Will stared down at her as she stared in wonder at the TV. She looked so beautiful, and she was his. She was _finally_ all his. She was always his and he was always hers. No fake babies or dentists could ever change that. "Why are you staring at me?" Emma looked up at him, smiling. Will looked at her guiltily.

"Because you are beautiful and I love you," Will said as he cupped Emma's cheek with his hand and leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips. Emma smiled against his lips. To both of their dismay, their embrace was interrupted by Will's cell phone ringing. Will didn't want to get up from Emma's side, but it kept ringing, and it could be important.

"Don't worry, Will. I'll be right here when you get back," Emma said jokingly. Will playfully rolled his eyes at her as he stood up from the couch to answer the phone. Emma giggled and threw a pillow at him in retaliation.

"Hello?" Will answered the phone.

"Will, it's Libby," Libby said.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Will asked slightly worryingly.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Is it alright if I can sleepover? The roads are getting pretty bad, and it's smarter just to stay here."

"Yeah, that's fine. Just make sure it's alright with Quinn's mom first," Will replied.

"I already asked. Well, hopefully see you tomorrow. And say hi to Miss Pillsbury for me," Libby said.

"Wait, how do you know she's over?"

"I know things, William," Libby said. Will stood there in confusion. "Oh, and Will?"

"What?"

"Remember to use protection!" Libby exclaimed. Will opened his mouth to respond, but he heard the click on the other end, signaling Libby already hung up. Will sighed to himself and hit the 'Exit' button on his phone. Will put down the phone and went back to Emma.

"Is something wrong?" Emma asked in concern as Will resumed his place next to her. She immediately snuggled up to him as she did before they were interrupted.

"No, Libby's just going to sleepover at Quinn's house since the roads are beginning to get bad," Will replied. Emma looked out the window to see a lot more snow than there was the last time she looked.

"Will, look at all the snow! It's so magical," Emma whispered as she took in the beautiful scenery.

"It's not safe to go back out there, Em," Will said quietly. Emma looked at him and grinned.

"Then, I guess I'm stuck here," She giggled as Will smiled back at her.

"I guess you are, much to my delight," Will leaned in to kiss her again. Emma placed her hand on his cheek and pulled him to her. It's what both of them wanted for so long. This went on for a couple more minutes when Emma stopped Will.

"Will…" She said against his lips. He pulled back suddenly.

"I'm sorry, Em. Did I do something…?" He asked in fear. After all they've been through, he never wanted to hurt her.

"No, no, of course not. It's just… this is my favorite part," Emma smiled at Will guiltily, motioning toward the TV where Rudolph was still playing. Will chuckled and kissed her on the forehead, and Emma snuggled up to him as she did before. They watched the rest of Rudolph. Well, mostly Emma did, since all Will could look at was Emma. They spent the rest of the night watching sappy Christmas movies in each other's embrace.

It was around eleven when Will suggested that they go to bed. Emma looked down at what she was wearing.

"Will, I don't have anything to wear to sleep."

"You can borrow anything of mine. If you want to, that is. I can always wash some stuff for you," Will said.

"No, no it's fine. I… I want to improve my condition. This is good," Emma smiled gratefully at him.

"I am so proud of you. I just want to let you know that," Will said as he led Emma to his bedroom. He searched through his dresser for the cleanest looking shirt and sweatpants. He handed her an old Glee t-shirt and normal sweatpants. "You can take a shower if you want to."

"Thanks," Emma smiled once again at him and disappeared to the bathroom. His eyes followed her as she exited the room. He still couldn't believe it himself.

After about twenty minutes, Emma came back into Will's bedroom, dressed in his clothes. Of course, this made Will love her even more. She seemed to look so perfect dressed in his clothes.

"I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?" Will said as he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and started to walk out of the room. Emma grabbed his arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked him with a grin. Will smiled back at her. "I want you to stay in here. With me." Emma slightly bit her lip as she waited for Will's response.

"Are you sure?" Will asked. Emma nodded immediately. Will grinned at her and walked over to the opposite side of the bed. They both got into bed, and immediately, Emma snuggled into Will's arms.

"Are you cold?" Will whispered.

"Not anymore," Emma replied as she closed her eyes, and started to drift asleep.

"Goodnight, Em," Will whispered in her ear.

"Goodnight, Will," She whispered back. Will looked at Emma one last time before he tried to go off to asleep. This is what he wanted, what he dreamed about. And she was here, right in front of him. He smiled to himself as he inhaled her scent one last time before he drifted off. He could get used to this.

And whoever says snow isn't as magical as it seems, is slightly mistaken, to Will Schuester, at least.

**A/N: And there's your fluff! Don't you worry, there's plenty more to come! Reviews are greatly, greatly appreciated! Let's try to get to 100! :)**

**And thanks for everyone who reads and reviews this. It really brightens my day when I see that someone enjoyed my story. :D Thanks guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I loved that everyone loved the last chapter! More fluff awaits you, don't you worry! :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or Will or Emma despite my deepest wishes :)**

**You Just Know **

**Chapter 10**

**** Will woke up from the sun trying to poke its way through the curtains. His eyes fluttered as he began to stir. Then, he felt something move in his arms. How could he forget? He looked to see half of his pillow splattered with fiery, red hair. Her scent was intoxicating to Will as he breathed her in. He couldn't help but watch as her chest rose up and down in the steady rhythm of her breathing. Will continued to watch her, still not believing that this was real and not a dream. Just seeing her sleep was the most peaceful and content things Will has ever seen.

"Do you know how creepy it is to have someone watch you while you sleep?" Will heard her say quietly as she remained still.

"Is it really that creepy?" Will asked cheekily as he smiled at her.

"Considering that it's you, not really," Emma turned over to face Will with a grin on her face but her eyes still closed. Yes, this was definitely a sight that Will could get used to. Emma opened her eyes and continued to smile back at Will.

"Good morning, Emma," Will said.

"Good morning, Will," Emma replied back cheerfully.

"You know, you kick a lot when you sleep," Will smiled at her as she suddenly became concerned.

"I'm sorry! Are you alright?" She giggled. He laughed back.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," Will kissed her on the forehead and then propped himself up on his elbow. "You know, you're really beautiful when you sleep."

"And you're really handsome when you sleep," Emma responded.

"And you say I'm the creepy one?" Will asked jokingly.

"I can't help but stare at you when you're lying right next to me!" Emma laughed. Will smirked at her huskily.

"So, you think I'm handsome?" He asked confidently. Emma playfully rolled her eyes at him. Will kissed her on the forehead once more. "Do you want some breakfast?" Emma nodded, and she got out of bed, as did Will. They both started to walk out to the kitchen when Will's phone rang. Will sighed as he picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Will. It's me, Libby. Again."

"What is it now?" Will asked.

"Quinn's mom is going to drop me off. The roads are starting to clear. I'll be back in about an hour," Libby told him. "Oh, and did you take my advice?"

"Advice about what?" Will asked suspiciously.

"The protection!"

"Goodbye, Libby," Will said as he hung up the phone. Emma was looking at him, smirking. "What are you smirking at?"

"Nothing. It's just… this seems like a dream. Doesn't it?" She asked quietly as she looked at him. Will looked back at her with a gleam in his eyes,

"Yes, but you're glad it's not… right?" Will asked her.

"Yes, of course. I wouldn't trade it for the world," Emma replied smiling at Will. "If it's alright, and the roads aren't too bad, can I go back to my apartment real quick? We can come right back."

"Of course. The roads look alright," Will said as he looked out the window. The roads were clear, but the snow continued to fall down.

"I'll just get ready then," Emma smiled at Will as she disappeared back into the bedroom. Will's eyes followed her. She entered the bedroom and walked over to where she left her clothes the night before. Emma became puzzled when her clothes weren't where she left them. She looked around the room to find them neatly folded on the dresser. She walked over to get her clothes and then started to get changed. As she was putting on her clothes, the smell of laundry detergent came over her. Emma smiled at Will's thoughtfulness of washing her clothes. She quickly got changed and exited the room so Will could get changed. He smiled at her as he walked past her.

Will entered his room and closed the door. He leaned back against the door for a moment. He kept thinking about the small box that was still in his coat pocket. He walked over to his closet and fished through his coat pocket to find it. Will took out the box and sat down on the side of his bed and opened the tiny, black box. There lied the ring. The ring was so simple but stated so much. Will closed the box and held it in his hands for a couple more moments. He put it back into his coat pocket, and got dressed.

Shortly after Will got dressed, he drove Emma back to her apartment so she could get what she needed. She quickly went in to change her clothes and to fix her hair. This only took a few minutes, and soon, Will and Emma were on their way right back to Will's apartment.

After Emma and Will got back to his apartment, they resumed their place on the couch just as they were the previous night. Will was flipping through the channels, looking for something to watch. Right after they found something suitable to watch, a knock came from the door. Will groaned as he got up and answered it to find Libby standing there, shivering and chattering her teeth together.

"Let me in! Gosh, why does it have to be so cold?" Libby shivered as she walked in and went to hang up her coat in the hall closet. "The coldest it ever got in California was fifty-five degrees! It has to be at least negative twenty here!"

"It's only twenty here, Lib. It'll take a while to get used to," Will said as he walked back over to the couch with Emma. Libby looked outside again to see all of the snow.

"Say, who's up for an epic snowball fight?" Libby asked. Emma raised her eyebrows and looked at Will for his response.

"You just said it was freezing outside, and now you want to go out and have a snowball fight?" He asked skeptically.

"Yes! Please, Will? Please, please, please, please, please, please, please?" Libby asked desperately as Will looked at Emma in approval. Emma smiled at him, then at Libby.

"Fine. We'll have a snowball fight," Will said in defeat.

"Yes! Meet you outside!" Libby stated excitedly as she left the apartment. Will and Emma both stood up to get bundled up for the snowy weather outside.

"You know you don't have to," Will said to Emma as he put on her coat for her.

"I want to. Because I know that we'll totally kick your butt!" Emma said ecstatically as she quickly went outside to join Libby. Will laughed as he put on his own coat. He truly did love his girls. Will slowly walked out of the apartment, locking the door behind him. He walked down the two flights of stairs to be at the ground floor, and went outside into the snowy, cold, December air. Will looked around but it seemed like the outside was deserted. He walked over to the side of the building try and find them.

Then, before he knew it, Will felt the impact of a cold and wet snowball hit him square in the back. He closed his eyes and chuckled to himself. Will slowly turned around to find Emma and Libby standing a few feet away from him, hands behind their backs as they giggled to themselves.

"Alright, who threw it?" He asked playfully.

"We don't know what you're talking about," Emma replied happily.

"You must be hallucinating, or something," Libby added.

"Seriously, who threw it?" Will asked. They just merely shrugged at him. Will crossed his arms in a slight annoyance. Libby and Emma looked at each other, and then Libby gave her a slight nod. Both of them pulled their hands from behind their backs and flung the snowballs they were hiding right at Will, both of them hitting him right in the face. Libby and Emma burst out laughing as Will wiped the cold, wet substance off of his face.

"This means war!" Will shouted as he bent down to make a snowball. Both of the girls screamed and ran in opposite directions. He decided to go after Libby first, saving his girlfriend for last. Will tried to move as quickly as he could through the thick snow on the ground. He threw a snowball at Libby, but she easily dodged it. She retaliated by throwing another snowball, hitting Will in the leg.

"Come on, Schuester! It's my first snowball fight ever, and I'm totally kicking your ass!" She shouted. Will threw a snowball which hit her in the stomach. She squealed at impact. She and Will kept throwing snowballs at each other as Emma quietly crept a few feet behind Will. Libby saw Emma and made sure that Will wouldn't look behind him. Emma threw a snowball and it hit Will right in the back of his head. He quickly turned around, only to be hit in the back again by Libby.

"Alright, this isn't fair!" He laughed as he kept getting pelted by snowballs.

"Wuss!" Libby replied as she threw another snowball at him. Emma giggled as she also kept throwing snowballs at him. Will sighed to himself, rolling his eyes and laughing along with them.

"Alright, alright, I surrender," Will put both of his hands up in defeat. Emma was laughing as she approached Will, giving him a kiss on the cheek, which suddenly warmed his flushed cheeks

"Victory!" Libby shouted as she also walked over to Will and Emma.

"Girls rule!" Emma said as she and Libby laughed and shared a high-five. Will smiled at the both of them and playfully shook his head.

"Can we make a snowman? Please, please, please?" Libby begged Will and Emma.

"Sure, why not?" Will said. Libby smiled in approval and went to gather the snow to build up the snowman. Emma clutched Will's hand as they watched Libby. "It's like watching a little kid, isn't it?"

"She's never seen snow before, and I've never seen her happier. She's a kid at heart," Emma replied resting her head on the side of Will's shoulder.

"I can't build a snowman by myself you know! I have no idea how!" Libby said as she stood there in confusion. Will and Emma laughed and walked over to help Libby build their snowman.

About an hour passed before they completed their snowman. It was a normal looking snowman, complete with a hat, scarf, and a buttoned face, but it meant so much more to each of them. All three of them stood, shoulder to shoulder, in front of the snowman they just built.

"It's kind of cute," Libby pointed out. "Although the head is kind of lop-sided. But I love it!"

"So do I. I haven't built a snowman since I was a little girl," Emma reminisced her youth, before that fateful day at the dairy farm. "We always used to build one. My whole family." Will reached for her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I don't know about you two, but I am _freezing_. Care to go inside?" Will asked as both of the girls nodded in agreement. All three of them headed into the warmth of the building and went up the stairs back to the apartment. Will unlocked the door to the apartment and all three of them immediately to get warmer. Libby went to her room to go change her clothes, and Will suggested that Emma change into a pair of his clothes. Emma happily agreed, smiling to herself at the feeling of being in Will's clothes again.

"Oh my god! Ohmigod! Ohmigod!" Libby came screaming out of her room.

"What is it?" Will said as he started to make hot chocolate for everyone.

"Troy Dugan just asked me to Mistletoe! Ohmigod! Ohmigod!" She screamed. Will rolled his eyes. He has heard Libby talk about him endlessly when they make travel to school. Will has him in his senior Spanish class, and he is an average student. "I have to tell some people!" Libby disappeared back into her room, as Emma came out from Will's room.

"What's with all the screaming?" Emma asked suspiciously.

"Some guy asked Libby to Mistletoe. She never shuts up about him," Will said as he poured the hot chocolate into three separate coffee mugs. "Want some?" Emma nodded as she took the mug closest to her. Will grabbed his and both of them walked over to the couch, tuning into yet another Christmas movie. Libby shortly came out of her room, grabbed her hot chocolate, and joined Will and Emma on the couch.

As Libby sipped her hot chocolate, she finally knew what it was like to have a perfect winter's day…

**A/N: Well, there was that! Next chapter is the Mistletoe Dance! And don't worry about that Troy guy. He'll be gone right away :D Next chapter will have cute Libby/Dalton moments as well as those cuties Will/Emma. Reviews are greatly appreciated, as always!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: The Mistletoe is finally here! I think you'll be satisfied with this chapter! :) As always, reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or Will or Emma despite my deepest wishes :)**

**You Just Know **

**Chapter 11**

"I hate men! I hate them, I hate them, I hate them!" was all you could hear from Libby a week later. She laid on the couch, face down into a pillow. "They are stupid, ignorant, perverted asses!" Her muffled voice said. Emma shared a look with Will. Both of them knew exactly what this was – teenage drama.

"Libby, what's wrong?" Emma asked her as she approached the couch, sitting down next to Libby. Libby slowly lifted her head, with a mix of tears, eye liner, and mascara running down her face.

"Stupid Troy dumped me," Libby sniffled.

"Why?" Will asked.

"He only wanted to go with me to make another girl jealous, and now I don't have a date to Mistletoe and my whole night is ruined," Libby said bitterly as she put her face back into the pillow again.

"I can fail him, if you want," Will said jokingly. Libby's response was a muffled grunt and throwing a pillow at Will. Emma just gave Will a look.

"Men are stupid idiots!" Libby exclaimed again. Will caught the pillow that was thrown at him and set it back down on the couch.

"Don't you still have your dress? Aren't you allowed to go dateless?" Emma asked Libby.

"You can't go dateless since it's a formal. And I already promised Brittany that she could have my dress since she couldn't find a store that sold dresses," Libby responded sadly. Emma looked at her sadly, then back up at Will. Will sighed in frustration. He should have known this was going to happen sooner or later.

"If you want, Lib, you could come to dinner with us tonight. So, you won't be entirely alone," Will compromised as Libby lifted her head from the pillow.

"Really?" She asked him hopefully.

"Of course. And I don't entirely trust you to be in here alone," Will added jokingly. This just caused another pillow to be thrown at him.

The rest of the day was uneventful because both of the adults trying to comfort Libby on her teenage heartbreak. Libby ate Rocky Road Ben & Jerry's out of the pint as all three of them watched the _Back to the Future _marathon that was on TV. This made Libby feel better because she was eating ice cream ("It's the cure for everything!" Emma told Will since Will was confused over the fact that Libby suddenly needed ice cream to function.), and because she thought that the younger version of Michael J. Fox was very attractive. To Will's surprise, so did Emma. Both of the girls swooned over Marty as he played the guitar for the school dance. Then Libby thought about the dance she would be missing, and started to eat more ice cream. Emma looked at Will and he grimaced. It was going to be a long night…

A few hours later, it was time to finally go to dinner. Libby got changed out of her old sweats and hoodie into something more suitable for a casual dinner at Breadsticks. The car ride was unusually silent as Libby just stared out the window the whole time. Emma and Will kept sharing unsteady looks throughout the ride.

They entered the restaurant and were seated at a booth near the front of the restaurant. Libby slid into one side of the booth as Emma and Will slid into the opposite side. The elderly waitress came by to take their drink orders, and once again, it was silent again.

"Mind if I ask you a question, Libby?" Emma asked. Libby shrugged her shoulders in response. "Why did you like this boy? There has to be some reason why you're so upset about this." Libby was caught off guard by Emma's question.

"Well, he's really cute and I thought he actually liked me. And I really wanted to go to the dance tonight," Libby replied bitterly.

"Wait, didn't you have a deal with Dalton that you would go together if you didn't have a date?" Will asked Libby.

"Yeah, but he has a date, so it wouldn't matter now," Libby said. Will looked at Libby and then looked behind her.

"Isn't that him sitting right over there?" Will asked skeptically. Libby immediately turned around to in fact see Dalton sitting at a table looking as miserable as she was.

"Dalton!" Libby shouted through the restaurant as he picked up his head to saw Libby. He had a small smile on his face as he got up and began to walk to their table.

"Libby, shouldn't you be at the dance?" Dalton asked questioningly.

"Shouldn't you?" Libby asked back.

"My date thought it would be cool to dump me last minute. Oh, and hi Mr. Schue, Miss Pillsbury!" Dalton waved to the two teachers. They happily waved back.

"My date dumped me too," Libby stated sadly.

"What about our deal, Schuester? We shook on it!" Dalton smiled at Libby.

"But… I don't have a dress. And I look like crap," Libby told him quietly.

"I don't have a suit! And, hey, we match!" Dalton pointed out. Libby looked down at her dark green hoodie and up at Dalton's dark green t-shirt.

"So, we're going to go to Mistletoe, like this?" Libby asked as a smile started to grow on her face.

"Why not?" Dalton asked as he held out his hand. Libby looked at Will, her eyes begging to let him go.

"Go," Will said, a small smile starting to creep up on his face. Libby smiled at him and grabbed Dalton's hand.

"Don't worry, Mr. Schue! I promise that she'll come home perfectly safe!" Dalton said as he and Libby started to rush out of the restaurant.

"Preferably not drunk, also!" Will added which gained him a hit on the arm from Emma.

"You got it, Mr. Schue!" Dalton said as he and Libby exited the restaurant and began their way to Mistletoe.

"Preferably not drunk? Really, Will?" Emma asked skeptically.

"You know just as well as I do that kids spike the punch," Will smiled at her as he wrapped his arm around his shoulders. Emma playfully rolled his eyes at him, but leaned into him as well. "Now, we can have the romantic evening we planned to have with no interruptions." Will gave Emma a kiss on the side of her head. Emma nuzzled into his neck. They stayed like that until the waitress came to take their orders. They talked and flirted with each other the rest of their night. Everyone around them could tell that they were completely in love with each other. And they didn't really mind…

Libby and Dalton pull up in the school's parking lot.

"You have tickets, right?" Libby asked.

"Got them right here," Dalton said flashing a smile as he pulled the tickets from his hoodie pocket. Libby smiled as they got out of the car. Dalton offered his arm politely as any date would. Libby took his arm and they walked toward the entrance of the school. Everyone was staring at them as they entered the building. All of the girls were dressed in beautiful, sparkling gowns, and the boys were dressed in their best suits. Libby had on a purple t-shirt, a dark green hoodie, skinny jeans, and an old pair of Ugg boots. Dalton was dressed in a black hoodie, a dark green t-shirt, dark-wash jeans, and a pair of Timberlands. Yes, everyone certainly was staring at them. But they didn't care.

"Looks like your old guy hooked up with my old girl," Dalton said to her. This was true. Troy was over by the refreshment table with Dalton's old date.

"And we're much better looking," Libby commented. Dalton smiled at this and led Libby out to the dance floor. The dance floor was like a mosh-pit, couples were packed tight together dancing the night away. Then, a slow song came on. Dalton looked at Libby. Libby looked at Dalton.

"May I have this dance?" Dalton asked.

"Yes, you can," Libby smiled as they embraced for a slow dance.

Will and Emma got back to Will's apartment, and both of them didn't want this night to end. It was perfect.

"Will, this night has been perfect," Emma said.

"Only for you," Will kissed her softly on the lips. She smiled as her mouth pressed against his. "How about some music?"

"Sure," Emma giggled. Will turned on the radio to a random station until a slow song came on.

"May I have this dance?" Will asked as he kissed Emma's hand.

"Yes, you may," Emma laughed as she wrapped her arms around Will's neck and his arms wrapped around her waist…

_Here I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired, lonely place  
Walls of insincerity  
Shifiting eyes and vancancy vanished when I saw your face  
All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you  
_

Will held Emma gently as they swayed together in the middle of the living room. Emma rested her head in the crook of Will's neck. Will smiled to himself. It truly was a perfect, beautiful night. The outside was like a winter wonderland. Will was holding the woman of his dreams, the woman he loved so much in his arms. He felt like everything was finally in its place…

_Your eyes whispered "Have we met?"  
Across the room your silhouette starts to make its way to me  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy  
And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

Dalton and Libby swayed to the music just like every other couple on the dance floor was doing, but it seemed like everyone was watching them. Dalton twirled Libby around in circles as she laughed. Yes, everyone was definitely staring. Everyone was definitely staring in jealousy of the happy couple. They were completely oblivious to this. All they could look at was each other.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you  
_

Will could feel the box in his pocket as he and Emma continued to sway to the moment. It would be the most perfect moment. Just the two of them in a familiar place. His heart was racing. He slowly backed away from Emma and her eyes stated confusion. Will bent down on one knee…

_The lingering question kept me up  
2 AM who do you love?  
I wonder till I'm wide awake  
Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say,  
It was enchanted to meet you  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you  
_

Libby lifted her head slightly, and she could feel Dalton's breath on her lips. Just one little lean in, and their mouths would be pressed together. They continued to swiftly and gracefully waltz across the dance floor, both of them smiling at each other. It seemed everyone else made a circle around Libby and Dalton. They watched them in awe as they seemed so content, so happy…

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you  
_

Emma stared in wonder as she saw Will go down on one knee. She gasped but no sound came out. She stared into his handsome, hazel eyes. She thinks she knows what he's going to ask. She already knows his answer as he starts to speak.

_This is me praying that this was the very first page  
Not where the story line ends  
My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again  
These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
_

"You look beautiful tonight," Dalton said to Libby.

"I look like crap," Libby replied.

"No you don't," Dalton said as he dipped Libby and brought her back up as she giggled. His face was so close to hers. Libby wanted him to lean in. She was too terrified to do it herself. It seemed that he was reading her mind. He leaned in ever so slowly and his lips met her and her lips met his.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you  
_

"Emma," Will said slowly staring into her beautiful, chocolate brown eyes. Emma blinked, waiting for Will to finally say it.

"Will you move in with me?" Will asked sweetly as he pulled a spare key from his pocket.

"I hate you," Emma whispered as she smiled down at Will and happily took the key from him.

"I love you, too," Will smiled as he stood back up and softly kissed Emma on the mouth.

_Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

Libby entered the apartment and closed the door behind her. She could hear Will's television on in his room, noting that he was probably waiting for her to come home. She laughed to herself as she leaned up against the door and slid down, finally resting on the floor.

"Please don't be in love with someone else," Libby said as Dalton was on her mind. She could definitely say it was a good night…


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews! I know you probably hate me for doing that, but I'm glad with the ending result :) This chapter will feature Emma moving in, cookie making, and some other things :) As always, Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or Will or Emma despite my deepest wishes :)**

**You Just Know**

**Chapter 12**

"So, is that it?" Will asked as he put his hands on his hips.

"I think so," Emma smiled at him. "Thank you so much. For all of this," Today was the day that Emma finally moved in with Will and Libby. Will helped Emma move in all of her belongings, and Emma was eternally grateful for this. There was no way on Earth that she would let anyone else touch her belongings. "So, how about those cookies?"

"Anything for you," Will said as he kissed her on the nose and both of them headed into the kitchen. As soon as they started to get out the things to make the cookies, Libby came out of her room.

"I have never seen this place look so clean," Libby said as she hesitantly looked around the apartment.

"And look who comes right after we finish moving in," Will smirked giving Libby a look.

"Those boxes looked heavy!"

"Care to help us make cookies, Libby?" Emma asked.

"Of course!" Libby smiled as she joined Will and Emma in the kitchen. "I would do anything for cookies."

"Is it a Schuester thing? To be in love with cookies?" Emma asked playfully. Will and Libby suddenly shared a guilty look.

"Maybe…" They both said at the same time as they continued to gather the ingredients needed to make the cookies. Emma laughed at their guiltiness and she began to mix the ingredients all together.

"So, are we going to Light Up Night tonight?" Libby asked. Light Up Night was a Christmas tradition in the small town of Lima. It was the one time of year where everyone in town gathered in downtown Lima to see the small city brighten in millions of colors. It also was the night that the giant Christmas tree in the town centre would be turned on for the first time for the Christmas season.

"You bet. Everyone in Lima goes," Will said.

"So, what kind of cookies are we making again?" Emma asked.

"Chocolate chip!" Will and Libby both said at the same time. Emma giggled and went to grab the chocolate chips.

"Alright, how about I make the chocolate chip cookies, Libby can make the peanut butter cookies, and Em can make the sugar ones?" Will tried to compromise.

"No, I want to make the chocolate chip ones!" Libby complained.

"Adult overrules the teenager!" Will smiled at her. Libby scoffed at him.

"I'll make the chocolate chip ones. Libby, make the peanut butter ones. Will, make the sugar ones," Emma finally said as she took control of the kitchen. Libby and Will looked at Emma with sad faces.

"That's not fair!" Libby said.

"Definitely not," Will agreed. Emma just smiled at him and began to mix the ingredients together.

"I think the Schuesters overpower the Pillsburys!" Libby said.

"I agree. It's our apartment after all," Will said.

"You should have thought of that before you asked me to move in with you," Emma said smiling at him. Will just merely wrapped his arm around her waist as she continued to bake.

"And I'm so glad I did," Will said as he kissed her on the temple.

"PDA!" Libby shouted as she threw some flour on the both of them. Will looked at Emma to see half of her face covered in the powdery, white substance. She looked at him to see the same thing on his face. To Will's surprise, Emma burst out laughing. This caused Will to burst out laughing. Libby heard her phone ringing from her room, so she ran to go get it, leaving the happy couple alone in the kitchen.

"You have a little something on your face, Will," Emma giggled as she tried to wipe the flour off Will's face.

"So do you," Will laughed with her. He bent down and kissed her on the lips. She smiled against his lips, but pulled away after a couple moments. "What is it?"

"You taste… flour-y," She giggled. He smiled down at her.

"I'm proud of you, Em. I… thought you'd be… worried about the flour," Will said cautiously. Emma looked down.

"I… I'm not," She said. She backed away from Will. "There's so many things wrong with me."

"No," Will said firmly.

"You can't possibly think I'm perfect," Emma said quietly. Will thought for a second.

"No," He said, a small smile creeping onto his face. Emma looked up at him in slight confusion. "I know you are. You will always be perfect in my eyes." Emma smiled at him and Will held his arms out for a hug. Emma laughed and gave him a hug as Will kissed her on the top of the head.

"We should start baking these cookies," Emma said cheerfully.

"Yes, we should," Will replied as they began to make more cookies….

Will, Emma, and Libby got out of the car as it was finally time for Light Up Night in downtown Lima.

"I'm meeting Mercedes and Tina at the tree, if that's alright?" Libby asked.

"Yeah, just make sure you have your phone on," Will said. Libby gave him a thumbs up and began to head into the crowd of people already starting to gather in the town centre. Will immediately grabbed for Emma's hand as they started to slowly walk towards the crowd of people.

"I haven't been to Light Up Night in years," Will confessed.

"Why not?" Emma asked.

"Terri… didn't really see the point of it. However, I think it's very magical," Will grinned as he looked at Emma.

"I've actually never been to Light Up Night," Emma said.

"I'll make sure that you love it," Will said as he kissed Emma on the cheek. He could see Emma blush, even though her cheeks were flushed from the cold. She smiled, but started to shiver as they began to blend in with the crowd gathering around the giant tree in the middle of town. "Are you cold?"

"A little," Emma admitted. They finally managed to get into a good spot to stand with a nice view of the tree. Will wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her and she leaned back into him a little.

"Warmer?" Will asked.

"Definitely," Emma smiled at him as everyone started to be quiet since Light Up Night was about to begin. Emma smiled in excitement as music began to play from speakers set up around the town centre. The giant tree began to light up in different colors in rhythm with the music. Even though there were so many colors and sights to behold, the only thing Will could look at was Emma as the lights reflected off of her smile.

"I love how I can be a total dork around you and still feel absolutely amazing," Emma said as she rested her head on Will's chest and watched as they watched the lights still go on.

"But you're my dork. You always will be," Will said.

"So, you think I'm a dork?" Emma looked up and gave Will a look.

"And I love the way when you look at me when I say something so stupid. It's like you're about to get mad, and then all of a sudden, you smile," Will said cheerfully. Emma smiled and giggled at the truth of this statement.

As the lights continued to glow and brighten the small town of Lima, a couple fireworks went off. The audience did the usual 'Oooooh' and 'Ahhhhhh.' The whole performance lasted about twenty minutes, leaving all the citizens of Lima in awe.

The light show stopped, but the Christmas tree continued to glow as the whole crowd began to grow louder since the performance ended.

"That was so magical!" Emma said smiling up at Will as they began to walk through downtown Lima.

"It really was," Will nodded in agreement. As they walked, they ran into several people they knew, including some of the Glee kids, who kindly said hello. The weather decided to join in with the Christmas spirit, and it began to snow slowly.

"I really love you," Emma said as a sly grin crept onto her face.

"I really love you too," Will said as he cupped her cheek and kissed her gently on the lips. Emma smiled as Will rested his forehead on hers. "And I promise to love you with all of my heart today, tomorrow, and forever." Emma pecked him on the lips again and grabbed his hand.

"I don't think I'm cold anymore," Emma whispered as she and Will began to walk. Emma leaned into Will's side as they walked, resting her head on the side of his arm.

"Good," Will said. They could see Libby coming towards them in the opposite direction with Tina.

"Hey, is it alright if I sleepover at Tina's tonight?" Libby asked.

"Yeah, go ahead," Will said. Libby smiled and went off with Tina. "Well, looks like we have the whole night to ourselves."

"Looks like it," Emma smiled as she and Will approached the car. "Will… Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," Will said as he faced her. Emma hesitated for a moment.

"Why… do you love me?" Emma asked quietly.

"Em…," Will started to say, but Emma interrupted him.

"It's just… I always wonder how a guy like you could ever love a girl like me," Emma said.

"Em, you're the reason I'm here. You're the reason I'm happy. You're the reason why the smile never leaves my face. You're the reason why I stutter and mix up my words. You're the reason why I get those butterflies in my stomach. You're the reason why I try to be a better person. You're the reason I want to wake up every day. You're the reason I sleep peacefully at night. You're the reason why my heart skips beats every now and then," Will gushed to Emma, as her eyes started to form tears. He placed both of his hands on either side of her waist. "I love you with everything I have in me, and with every inch of my being. And that's something that will remain the same, forever." Will looked right into Emma's eyes and smiled. "Does that answer your question?"

She nodded and laughed as she stood up on her tip-toes to kiss him passionately on the lips. They stayed in this embrace for what seemed like forever, when in reality it was actually a minute. They broke apart. She looked up at him and smiled, and for that moment, something in the world was perfectly right.

"Will…" Emma started to say.

"Yeah?"

"I… I think I'm ready," Emma stared into his hazel eyes.

"Em, Em, are you sure? I can wait… forever if you need too," Will said seriously.

"I'm ready, Will. I know I am. I love you, and I know I want to do this," Emma said confidently. Will tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Alright, only if you're sure. I don't want to pressure you into doing anything you…"

"Will," Emma smiled at him. "Shut up." Will chuckled to himself and smiled as he grabbed her hand and led her to the car…

That night, they made love for the first time. They had become one for the first time. Will wanted Emma's first time to be so special, and for Emma, he would do anything.

Will laid awake staring at Emma as she peacefully slept in his arms. She was beautiful and precious, and it seemed like it was all a dream. He couldn't get over the fact that she was finally his. She decided to be with him, to give herself to him. He never wanted to move from this position. He never wanted to let her go, and he never would. Will held her closely as he kissed the top of her head. Still sleeping, she snuggled into him, her hand resting on his chest. She looked so peaceful, so content, so happy. Will smiled to himself as his eyes began to close, and he began to drift off to sleep…

Emma fell asleep for what felt like a minute, but when she awoke, she found herself lying on Will's chest, feeling him breathing steadily beneath her. His arm was draped around her shoulders, and it seemed like he didn't want her to leave, ever. She snuggled into the crook of his neck as he unconsciously pulled her in closer. She couldn't believe this was real. Emma only ever dreamed this of happening. And now it was real. She began to close her eyes again, ready to fall asleep in his arms again…

**A/N: I'm sorry there wasn't much Libby in there, but I'm sure you were satisfied with the result :) Next chapter should have more Christmas fluff! As always, reviews are greatly appreciated :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait! I have been loaded with homework lately, and it has not been fun. Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are lovely :) More Christmas fluff is here! And the cute, little, somewhat normal family decorates their Christmas tree! As always, reviews are deeply appreciated!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or Will or Emma despite my deepest wishes :)**

**You Just Know**

**Chapter 13**

Will woke up to see her hair spread all over his bare chest. He smiled to himself as he held her closer to him, not ever wanting to leave from this embrace. He could hear her steady breathing as she continued to dream in her sleep. He wanted her dreams to be about them. Emma had a smile on her face as she turned her head so it was right under Will's chin.

"You know it's still creepy to have you watch me sleep. Just so you know," Emma said quietly as she opened her eyes, meeting Will's.

"I can't help it. You're adorable," Will said as he kissed the top of her head. Emma smiled and placed her hand on his chest, feeling his steady heartbeat. "You know, Miss Pillsbury, I don't think my girlfriend would approve of this." Will huskily smiled down at Emma. She giggled back as she then rested her head on his chest, and Will grabbed one of her hands.

"And tell me, Mr. Schuester, about this girlfriend of yours," Emma grinned at Will.

"Let's see, she has the most beautiful eyes you could ever fall for. She also has the cutest smile that takes your breath away. She has the ability to make you laugh every time she speaks, and whenever you look right into her eyes, it is so hard to turn away," Will gushed as he gripped her hand tighter and pulled her closer. "And tell me, Miss Pillsbury, about your lovely boyfriend of yours."

"Well, he's a guy who's not afraid to laugh at me and call me a loser when I do something dumb. He's a guy that'll run up behind me, cover my eyes, and ask me to guess who he is, even though it's pretty obvious. He's a guy that leaves me numerous voicemails, just because. He'd call to wake me up in the morning because he wants to be the first voice I hear each day. He would never let go of my hand. He'll look me in the eyes and tell me he loves me and means it. And there's something about him, something that makes me smile. It's just like this feeling I get whenever I talk to him, I just know that everything will be okay. He's someone so special, and nothing could ever, _ever _replace him," Emma said quietly as she turned her head to look at Will with a loving smile creeping onto her lips. Will looked at her and stayed silent for a moment.

"I don't call you a loser!" Will said defensively.

"Will!" Emma said as she playfully smacked him on the arm.

"I am so in love with you," Will said as he gently kissed Emma on the lips. "Em, you do realize that we're still naked, right?" Will asked as they broke apart. Emma blinked twice and bit her lip, trying not to smile. Will smiled at the cute sight of her. "You know you can take a shower if you want. Remember, it's now your place, too."

"I know… I just don't want to move from here," Emma said.

"I know, sweetheart. Neither do I," Will replied quietly. They rested quietly there for a couple moments, not wanting to leave each other's warmth.

"I've never heard you call me sweetheart before," Emma said quietly. Will looked down at her, with his eyebrows raised. "I don't mind. I'm just not used to anyone calling me that."

"Well, you'll have a lot of time to get used to it," Will happily replied. Emma wearily smiled at him.

"Is it alright if I take a shower now?" Emma asked Will hesitantly.

"Of course," Will smiled at her as she slowly began to sit up in the bed. She slipped on the shirt that Will was wearing the night before. She reluctantly left Will lying in the bed as she made her way to the bathroom. Will closed his eyes and smiled to himself as he heard the water running in the bathroom. He could definitely get used to this happening every morning. He stretched his arms behind him so that his hands were underneath his head as he stared up at the ceiling. So many thoughts were running through his mind. Good thoughts, that is. Will was so wrapped in these good thoughts that he didn't even notice that the water suddenly stopped running. He didn't even notice that Emma came back into the bedroom until she threw the Will's shirt on him, covering his head.

"William Schuester, you are so lazy," Emma giggled as she approached the bed, Will still not moving from his spot and the shirt still resting on his head. She sighed playfully as she got in the bed right next to him and picked the shirt back up. As she did, it revealed Will smiling up at her, and she gave him a playful questioning look.

"My shirt smells like you," Will said as he continued to smile up at her. Emma grinned and bent down to kiss him on the lips.

"Your clothes smell like you," Emma muttered, a mere centimeter away from his lips. Will suddenly noticed that Emma was indeed wearing his clothes again. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You know, Em, you are quite the little tease in bed," Will whispered in her ear, causing her to gasp a little.

"William Schuester!" Emma said shockingly as she playfully slapped him on the arm.

"You can't blame me for that, Em," Will slyly replied and got another slap on the arm in return.

"You are so full of yourself this morning," Emma playfully smiled as she started to retreat from off the bed. Will continued to stare at her as she gracefully exited the room, leaving him with a huge smile on his face. He groaned slightly as he got out of bed, not wanting to leave the warmth and comfort of it. Although, he did know of someone else that could give him even more warmth and comfort. Will quickly got dressed and headed out to the living room. She was in the kitchen, making both of them some coffee.

"Well, look who is getting used to the Schuester home!" Will said happily. Emma smiled at him as he walked to stand next to her.

"I'm making us some coffee, Will. It's nothing to get too excited about," Emma laughed at Will as he gave her a knowing look. Both of them heard the door open and Libby walked in.

"I'm home!" Libby shouted. Both Will and Emma grimaced as Libby came in, being so loud. "Oh, did some people just wake up?"

"Yes," Will and Emma said at the same time.

"Well, that's what you get for being lazy and sleeping in," Libby replied, hanging up her coat in the closet.

"Libby, you are the epitome of lazy," Will pointed out, taking a swig of his coffee.

"I'm a teenager. I have an excuse," Libby said as she joined Will and Emma.

"Right," Will said sarcastically.

"Hey, when are we going to put up the Christmas tree?" Libby asked. "We do have one, right?"

"It should be around here somewhere," Will said as he went to go look for it.

About fifteen minutes later, he finally found it stuffed in the back of a closet. With the Christmas tree, Will also found the box full of decorations for the tree and the rest of the apartment. All three of them compromised who was doing what. They decided Will put up the tree, Emma put the decorations up around the apartment, and Libby prepare the decorations for the tree. It took Will and Emma about a half hour to do their jobs, while Libby continued to sit at the couch, still trying to untangle the Christmas lights.

"A 4.4 GPA, and she can't even untangle Christmas lights," Will joked.

"Don't judge me! It's harder than it looks!" Libby retorted as she put even more concentration into trying to get all the knots out. Will shook his head at her, and he and Emma started to put on the ornaments. Will got rid of all the ornaments with the memories of Terri, and his old life. He looked forward to getting ones that reminded him and Emma of them.

Emma and Will managed to get a lot ornaments on the tree, laughing and joking about certain ones and how they are special to them.

"And I am done!" Libby practically shouted as she stood up from the couch, looking proud of herself for managing to untangle the Christmas lights.

"I am so proud of you," Will joked as he took the lights from Libby and Emma sarcastically clapped for her.

"I just wasted an hour of my life for that! You should be proud!" Libby smirked. Will laughed and started to put the lights on the tree. After Will was done, all three of them sat and admired their hard work. The lights reflected off the vast variety of shining ornaments, making the whole tree sparkle. But something didn't seem right to Libby. Something was off. Her eyes widened as she realized what it was, and rushed to her room to go get it, leaving Emma and Will in confusion.

She came back holding what looked like just another Christmas ornament.

"I almost forgot. It's the last thing that I have of my sister," Libby said quietly as she handed the ornament to Will. Inside the ornament was a picture of a twelve-year old Libby and an eight-year old spitting image of Libby, who Will guessed was Libby's sister.

"She looks just like you," Emma said as she too was looking at the ornament.

"We were Thing 1 and Thing 2. We always hung up the ornament on the tree last. I remember that we bought a Charlie Brown Christmas tree, since we couldn't figure out how to put a bigger one together," Libby laughed distantly as she reminisced through her old, happier memories.

"What was her name?" Emma asked.

"Charley," Libby smiled. "That's another reason she wanted a Charlie Brown tree. She was proud to share the name. We always used to watch it every Christmas morning." Will looked down at the ornament and then up at Libby.

"You really loved her," Will muttered quietly.

"Yeah," Libby replied slowly.

"I think I'll let you do the honors, then," Will said as he held out the ornament towards Libby. She smiled at him and gratefully took it. She walked over to the Christmas tree and placed the ornament right in front, making sure that everyone who walked by noticed it. Emma and Will took a seat on the couch as Libby was doing this. Emma laced her hand through Will's and rested her head on his shoulder. Will kissed her on the top of the head as he flipped the TV on. Ironic as it was, A Charlie Brown Christmas started to play on the TV. Libby just shook her head playfully and joined Will and Emma on the couch. Both Will and Emma could see that Libby was so entranced by the cute, cartoon characters. Libby noted where her favorite parts were and where Charley's favorite parts were. When the TV special ended, Libby continued to stare at the TV, her own thoughts overpowering her.

Will changed the channel, making Libby snap out of it and saying a witty comment to him, only to make him say one back. Emma rolled her eyes at the both of them as they continued to banter back and forth.

It was only Day 2 in the Schuester home for Emma. And she couldn't wait for Day 3, and all the days after that…

**A/N: Well, there's a little something else about Libby's past. Next chapter will have more fluff and cutesy moments :) I might not be able to post the next chapter soon, since my teachers have been loading me with homework, so bear with me for a while! Reviews are always appreciated! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews everyone :) I'm glad everyone is enjoying the Christmas fluff ^_^ And guess what kiddies? This chapter will be incredibly awkward, and maybe somewhat humorous! Just read and see ;) Reviews are love!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or Will or Emma despite my deepest wishes.**

**You Just Know**

**Chapter 14**

"You know, normal people wouldn't be in the library studying the day right before Christmas break," Dalton said as he approached Libby. Libby looked up from her book and smiled up at him.

"I'm not studying. I'm just… bored," She said as she closed her book, and Dalton sat in the chair next to her.

"You're probably the only girl I know who goes to the library and reads when she's bored," Dalton smiled.

"It's my study hall period, and it looked like a really good book!" Libby replied. The librarian looked over at the two and shushed them. Libby giggled as Dalton made a face at the librarian as she turned around.

"Anyways, my mission today was to give you this," Dalton handed Libby a small, rectangular box with a bow on the top of it.

"You didn't have to get me anything," Libby told him seriously.

"But I wanted to. So open it!" Dalton insisted. Libby merely rolled her eyes at him and unwrapped the package.

"Seriously? Back To the Future?" Libby laughed as she ripped the wrapping paper off.

"You know you love it," Dalton said slightly huskily. Libby laughed.

"I feel so bad now! I didn't get you anything!"

"It's all good. You being one of my best friends is a gift to me," Dalton said. Libby looked at him and smiled. Friends. They were friends. Just friends. Why did Libby want so much more?,,,

~X~X~X~X~X~

Emma rushed into her office, carrying a stack of forms that she had to look over before Christmas break. "Oh, Libby! Is it already ninth period?"

"Busy day?" Libby asked as she patiently waited in the chair opposite of Emma's desk.

"Very," Emma huffed as she set the huge stack of papers on her desk. "And to make matters worse, my parents decided that they could just come over for dinner tomorrow."

"Huh?" Libby asked in confusion.

"They're visiting a family friend in Michigan, and they wanted to 'check-in' on me. It's going to be Meet the Parents night," Emma said as she started to sort through the pile of papers.

"We're screwed," Libby huffed in slight frustration.

"The worst part is my parents thought that I was still dating Carl," Emma said.

"Ew," Libby muttered under her breath.

"What?" Emma lifted her head, asking Libby innocently.

"Nothing!" Libby said quickly. Emma huffed in frustration.

"I'm never going to get all these forms done."

"Do you want some help, or something?" Libby asked politely.

"Do you mind?" Emma asked her.

"Not at all. Can I alphabetize or something?" Libby asked as she started to get to work. Emma nodded, trying to concentrate on getting the forms done. As the two girls were silently working, Will burst into the office.

"Em, we have to talk," Will said in a rush.

"What's wrong?" Emma looked up from her work as Libby did also.

"My mom just called and said that she was guilty about not seeing me during the holiday season. So she decided that she and my dad are going to come for dinner tomorrow night," Will said bitterly as he leaned onto the window ledge. Emma blinked at him.

"Now we're really screwed," Libby said. Will stared at the both of them in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Will asked. Emma took a deep breath.

"Your parents aren't the only ones coming over for dinner tomorrow," She told him. "Mine are coming too."

"So you're meeting my parents?" Will asked slowly.

"And you're meeting mine," Emma finished off his question.

"And I'm meeting both of yours!" Libby said with sarcastic enthusiasm. "This is gonna be fun." Emma and Will shared a look saying that it was going to be slightly crazy the following night.

~X~X~X~X~X~

The next day was the first day of Christmas break, but it wasn't a break for the Schuester apartment. Emma spent the whole day cleaning the apartment, trying to make it as spotless as possible. Will spent the whole day cooking up a decent meal for both families to eat. Libby spent the whole day balancing it out between the both of them and trying to figure out what she was going to wear to impress the parents of her parental figures.

"Libby, I'm begging you to please be on your best behavior," Will said as he finished up in the kitchen.

"Oh, please, Will. I know what to do in situations like these. I know when to turn on the Libster Charm and when not to," Libby replied.

"Libster Charm?" Will asked, slightly amused.

"Don't make fun of my attempt to sound cool!" Libby accused. Will raised his eyebrows and gave Libby a look. "I promise I'll behave." She said rolling her eyes.

"Good girl," Will said as he retreated to the bedroom to get dressed. He took off the t-shirt he was wearing and put on a dressier, button-down shirt. He finished buttoning the last button when Emma came out of the bathroom, trying to fix her hair.

"Will you zip me?" Emma asked as she turned her back towards Will.

"Of course," Will said as he zipped up his dress, and Emma turned around to face him. "Hey, why are you so nervous? Everything is going to be fine." Will kissed Emma on her forehead.

"I don't know. I just… want everything to go well," Emma said quietly.

"Everything will go well. Trust me," Will said as he brought her in for a hug.

"I just hope that your parents will like me," Emma mumbled into his chest.

"They will adore you. I promise," Will smiled down at her. She smiled back as she grabbed his hand and led him out of the bedroom. Will followed her as she dragged him out into the living room where Libby was.

"What do I say when they come?" Libby asked.

"What do you mean?" Will asked.

"Well, I just can't say that you just picked me up off the street. I have to have some sort of explanation," Libby said quickly.

"Well, why don't you use some of your Libster charm?" Will asked sarcastically, a small smile growing on his face. Libby faked a laugh and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Libby, I'm sure you'll be just fine. Don't worry, I already explained your whole situation to my parents, and they completely understand," Emma said calmly.

"See there? Emma actually cares about me," Libby pointed out to Will.

"She's a guidance counselor. Of course she has to care about you," Will pointed back.

"You just don't love me anymore!"

"No, you're just-"

"Children!" Emma interrupted loudly, talking over them. "Someone's at the door!" Libby started to smooth her hair down as Will headed towards the door. He opened the door, only to have his mother bombard him with a hug.

"Um… hi, Mom…," Will managed to say.

"Hello William! We haven't seen you in ages! You should invite us more often! Oh, this must be Emma!" Will's mother said as she retreated from Will and went towards Emma and Libby.

"Hi, Will," Will's father came in and gave Will a fatherly hug.

"Hey Dad," Will replied back as Will's mom gushed over Emma.

"Oh, I have heard so much about you! All great things!" Will's mom said to Emma. Emma merely laughed along with her, hoping to make a good first impression.

"And I've heard so many things about you," Emma happily replied back as Will joined next to her.

"Will, I'm telling you now, she's a keeper. And you must be Libby!" Will's mom noticed Libby lurking in the background.

"Hi!" Libby smiled at Will's mom.

"Oh, it's so good to see you! I don't think we've ever met you before, but we have heard about you," Will's mom, Debra, said to Libby as she smiled. "We heard about what happened to you and your father. Horrible, just horrible. But I'm sure Will is taking very good care of you."

"Yes. No troubles at all. I'm sure Will is going to be a great father some day," Libby smiled innocently, still not knowing what happened the previous year. Debra merely blinked and smiled back, then giving Will a knowing look.

"I'm sure he is as well. These two ladies are just adorable. You better treat them well, Will, or so help me," Debra said. Will's father approached Will.

"You did get rid of all the alcohol, right?" He asked very quietly.

"Yes," Will replied back.

"It is so great to finally meet you, Emma," Will's father kindly said, turning his attention to Emma.

"It's great to meet you too, Mr. Schuester," Emma smiled at him.

"Please, call me George. I don't think I've seen Will happier. You two seem so happy together. Will, don't let this one go," George advised.

"Don't worry, Dad. I won't," Will looked down at Emma and smiled as he grabbed her hand. George smiled, and Debra put her hand over her heart at the sight. Will's father turned towards Libby.

"It's nice to meet you, Libby," He said.

"It's nice to meet you as well. It's nice to see what my somewhat distant family is like," Libby happily replied.

"Trust me. You don't even know it yet," Will's dad said as he went to sit down on the couch next to his mother. Libby laughed as another knock was heard coming from the door.

"That must be my parents," Emma said as she headed towards the door.

"Wait, Emma's parents are here too?" Will's mother asked.

"Didn't you know? It's meet the in-laws night!" Libby said.

"In-laws? Will, are you engaged?" His mother said loudly.

"What, no," Will replied.

"Well, what are you waiting for? You know, Will, you aren't getting any younger," His mom said sternly.

"She's right, Will. You are getting pretty old," Libby added. Will scoffed.

"I'm not old!" He interjected. Libby opened her mouth to respond, but Emma cleared her throat before anyone could say anything else.

"Everyone, meet my parents," Emma said, giving all of them a look that said to behave.

"Hello," All of the Schuesters said as they smiled at the Pillsburys, who were standing next to Emma.

"Emmy, you didn't tell us that we'd be meeting everyone!" Her mother said.

"Surprise!" Libby said slightly sarcastically.

"A surprise indeed," Emma's father said in a low, gruff voice, only causing his wife to hit him on the arm.

"Mom, Dad, this is Will," Emma said as she dragged Will over to her parents.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Will smiled politely.

"And it's such a pleasure to meet you! We have heard so much about you. And it's so great to meet the rest of your family!" Emma's mother went over to introduce herself to Will's parents as Emma's father approached Will.

"Glad to meet you, son," He said to Will as he stuck out his hand for a hand shake.

"Same for you, sir," Will said politely as he shook his hand.

"Well, we've heard some good things about you and some bad things about you. But we'll get to that later," Emma's father clapped Will on the back as he went to sit down next to his wife, who was in some sort of discussion with Will's mother. Will gulped and looked at Emma, who had a face saying not to worry about it.

"I'll go get dinner, then," Emma said as she went into the kitchen. Everyone walked over and took a seat at the dining room table.

"This looks delicious!" Emma's mother said as everyone else agreed. She took a look to her left and noticed Libby for the first time. "Oh my goodness, I am so sorry. I didn't even know you were here! You must be Libby."

"Oh, it's perfectly fine. No worries," Libby smiled.

"I figured you would be a lot more… louder. Emmy said you were sort of… outgoing," Emma's mother said.

"Well, I don't want to come off as some kind of lunatic girl," Libby said quietly.

"Will said you were very intelligent for a girl your age," Will's father joined in the discussion.

"She has a GPA of over 4.4," Will said proudly.

"Are you some kind of bionic child, or something?" Will's mother asked.

"No. Although, that would be pretty cool," Libby said. The whole table laughed at her last comment as they continued to eat their dinner.

"So, Emmy. You never told us about what happened to the dentist," Her mother said.

"I don't think it's the best time to discuss it," Emma said quietly.

"I think it's the perfect time, sweetheart. We haven't seen you in so long, and first you tell us that you're dating a hotshot dentist, and now you're dating Will. What happened?" Her father asked.

"He's an ass!" Libby interrupted as everyone in the room looked at her. Will and Emma's eyes widened in fear as silence filled the room.

"The dentist is an ass?" Emma's father asked.

"Oh, definitely. Total, hardcore, pain in the ass," Libby answered.

"Libby, what do you think you're doing?" Will gritted through his teeth, trying not to have a worried look on his face.

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing," Libby muttered back as she smiled at Emma's parents and continued on with her ranting.

"Emmy, was that man seriously that bad?" Her mother asked seriously.

"I –"

"Yes," Libby interjected. "He was. He continuously barged in on my sessions with Emma. It was so rude, and he didn't even care, and I really want more chicken," Libby stood up to help herself to more chicken as Emma bit her lip, and Will did a mental face palm. "All I can say is that Will and Emma are a much better looking couple." Libby said as she came back to the table.

"Yes, you two do complement each other," Will's mother agreed with Libby.

"I have to agree with you. You two seem like a perfect match," Emma's mother smiled at the both of them. Both Will and Emma smiled back at her.

"So, how did you two get together again?" Emma's father asked.

"Well, I broke up with Carl. I mean, he was a great guy and all, but I was in love with Will. I always have been," Emma said, noting her parents' expressions of surprise.

"It's so heartwarming to see young love blossom. Truly beautiful," Emma's mother added. An uncomfortable silence followed her comment.

"Well, it looks like everyone is done except for Libby. I'll just take everyone's plates," Will said, breaking the silence. He took everyone's plates except for Libby's, who was still eating her chicken. Will went into the kitchen, starting to wrap the leftover food. Emma's father walked in and leaned against the counter near where Will was.

"You know, you broke my daughter's heart," Her father said, crossing his arms in front of him. Will stopped what he was doing and took a deep breath.

"I know I did. And I regret it every day," Will said.

"I just want to make it clear that you won't do it again. She is too precious for that," Her father said firmly.

"I would never, _ever_ want to break Emma's heart. Mr. Pillsbury, I am in love with your daughter. I love her so, so much," Will told him. Emma's father looked at Will for a brief second.

"I believe you. I have never seen my daughter look so happy. I have you to thank for that. After… the incident, I thought that Emmy would never be… happy again. So, thank you," Mr. Pillsbury said gratefully.

"Your very much welcome, sir. If I can ask you something?" Will asked tensely.

"Sure."

"I… was wondering… if I had permission to marry your daughter," Will said slowly. "I'm not planning to propose any time soon… but I know I want to spend the rest of my life with her." Emma's father continued to look at Will with a content expression on his face.

"Well, you don't seem like the kind of guy to snatch my daughter away to get married at some cheap, quickie Vegas wedding. Promise you won't break her heart again… and she's yours," Her father smiled at him as he exited the kitchen. Will smiled and exited the kitchen after him.

"Will, Emma, this dinner was delicious. It was wonderful to see you, but we must be leaving," Will's father said.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later, then," Will said as he gave both his parents a hug.

"Will, you better treat these adorable ladies well. They deserve it!" Will's mother said.

"Don't worry, Mom. I know they deserve it," Will replied smoothly as his hand intertwined with Emma's. Will's parents said their goodbyes as they exited the apartment.

"Emmy, we have to leave as well. Please call more often!" Emma's mother said as she hugged Emma.

"Bye, Emmy. Love you," Emma's father said to Emma.

"Love you too, Daddy," Emma said quietly.

"Nice to finally meet you, Will. And you too, Libby," Emma's mom said as she put on her coat.

"It was great to meet you too," Libby happily replied. The Pillsburys said their goodbyes as they, too, left the apartment. Will turned to face Emma and Libby.

"And then there were three," Will said.

"Libster Charm. It never fails," Libby smiled. Will rolled his eyes at her as he and Emma headed to their bedroom. "And where did you get that chicken? It was delicious!"

"Goodnight, Libby," Will and Emma said simultaneously as they stopped right in front of their bedroom door. Will faced Emma, and Emma faced Will.

"I told you it was going to go well," Will said huskily as Emma smiled at him. Emma wrapped her arms around his neck to give him a hug.

"I love you so much," Emma said into his chest.

"I love you too," Will replied.

"Apparently, no one loves Libby," Libby said as she walked past them to get to her bedroom.

"We love you too, Libby," Will and Emma said at the same time.

"Get a room!" Libby said as she entered her room and shut the door behind her. Will laughed as he pulled Emma closer, kissing her softly on the lips. Emma grabbed his hand and pulled him into their bedroom…

**A/N: I really hoped you liked this chapter! It took me so long to write this, so I hope it's worth it! The next chapter should be Christmas morning, so stay tuned for that! If I don't update this before Christmas, I hope everyone has a good holiday! As always, reviews are greatly appreciated! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, lovelies! This chapter will be Christmas morning fluff! Reviews are deeply appreciated! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or Will or Emma despite my deepest wishes :)**

**You Just Know**

**Chapter 15**

Will woke up to the sight of a white Christmas outside. He also happened to wake up to sight of her sleeping peacefully; a sight he will never get tired of. Will couldn't believe that it was their first Christmas together as a couple. He thought he would be alone this Christmas, while she was with a man who cleaned teeth for a living.

Oh, life couldn't be any sweeter for William Schuester.

Even though he hated the thought of leaving her sleeping in their bed alone, Will quietly got out of bed so he could get the presents ready. They, Libby included, promised each other that they wouldn't splurge too much for gifts this year. Will quietly walked out of the room, and slowly shut the door behind him. He walked to the closet, the most secretive place he could think of hiding the presents, and got out the small presents for Libby and Emma. As he walked through the apartment to get to the living room, he thought he smelled the scent of baking going on. He saw Libby in the kitchen doing something with food.

"Good morning," Will said cheerfully as Libby flinched in surprise.

"Good Lord, do you have to scare me like that? Jeez," Libby said as she sprinkled something onto the dough that she was working with.

"Merry Christmas to you too," Will said as he put the presents under the tree. "What are you making?"

"Cinnamon rolls!" Libby said enthusiastically.

"You do realize that it's eight in the morning, right?" Will asked as he joined Libby in the kitchen.

"Yes! These take a long time to make!" Libby said.

"I never thought I'd see the day where Libby Schuester would be up before noon on a day she doesn't have to go to school," Will said sarcastically as he reached for some of the filling. Libby slapped his hand and gave him a dirty look.

"You know, I woke up at six this morning to make a nice breakfast for you, and this is how you thank me?" Libby asked with a pouty look on her face as she started to roll up the dough.

"You probably only got up because food was involved," Will scoffed at her.

"That… is true." Libby confessed as she cut the dough into twelve different sections, making twelve little cinnamon rolls. She put them into a pan and preheated the oven.

"I never knew you cooked," Will said as he headed into the living room.

"I don't cook, I bake. There's a difference," Libby said as she followed him, sitting on the couch next to him. Will just playfully rolled his eyes at her statement as she hit him on the arm in retaliation.

"So, tell me. How's your first Christmas in Lima going?" Will asked ecstatically.

"Considering that it's only eight hours into the day, it's going considerably well," Libby grinned. "I guess we have to wait for Emma to wake up to open the presents?"

"Yes. I think you'll like your present," Will added.

"What is it? What is it?" Libby asked in excitement.

"You'll have to wait and see! It's a surprise," Will said. Libby crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue at him.

"Well, you're going to love my gift to you," Libby said.

"What is it?" Will asked.

"I don't know, it's a surprise," Libby mocked him as she stood up to put the cinnamon rolls in the oven.

"It's Christmas morning, and you two are still fighting?" Emma asked as she walked into the living room.

"Tis' the season!" Libby exclaimed sarcastically. Emma shook her head and rolled her eyes as she sat down next to Will. He immediately put his arm around her shoulders as she curled up her feet beneath her.

"Merry Christmas, Emma," Will said as he kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Will. You know, I was very disappointed to find the bed empty when I woke up," Emma raised her eyebrows at him, asking for an explanation.

"I had to get the presents ready!" Will defended himself as Emma just kept giving him her look. "If it makes you feel any better, it killed my heart to leave you all alone!"

"It better have!" Emma said smugly as she snuggled more into Will's chest.

"It did. Trust me," Will said.

"Can we please open presents now? Everyone's awake! You promised, Will!" Libby pleaded excitedly.

"Let me think about it…"

"Will!"

"Alright, alright!" Will surrendered as Libby jumped up in excitement. "I've never seen her so excited," He said as Libby went to retrieve her presents.

"Cut her some slack, Will. It's the first, normal Christmas she's probably ever had in years," Emma said as Libby came back with a few packages in hand.

"Alrighty! First present goes to Emma Pillsbury!" Libby said excitedly as she handed her gift to Emma. Emma took it and began to slowly unwrap it, trying to not rip the paper.

"Did you wrap all of those, Libby?" Will asked.

"Are you doubting my mad skills?" Libby asked.

"Libby! These are so adorable!" Emma squealed as she held her gift, which was a ten-pack set of pocket-sized, scented hand-sanitizers.

"I know, right? As soon as I saw them, I knew they were perfect! Do you like them?" Libby asked.

"I love them! They even have cute little clip-on holders!" Emma pointed out excitedly.

"They can clip on to your purse or something. They smell amazing!" Libby smiled.

"Thank you so much, Libby!" Emma smiled at Libby.

"And you're gift, Will Schuester," Libby handed Will his gift. Will hastily unwrapped his gift as Libby bit her lip to see his reaction.

"Sheet music of all The Beatles songs ever written," Will smiled as he looked up at Libby. "Thanks Lib."

"Wait, wait, wait! That's not all! I have a gift for the both of you," Libby said as she handed Emma a small rectangular package. Emma unwrapped the gift, only to have both her and Will look up at Libby in surprise.

"Tickets to see Wicked? On Broadway? In New York?" Will asked. Libby nodded enthusiastically.

"Front. Row. Seats," Libby added.

"How on earth did you afford this?" Emma asked.

"I never told you guys this. But my dad… He used to be a lawyer. He was really rich…" Libby said.

"And you tell us this now?" Will asked. Libby merely shrugged her shoulders at him.

"I don't know! What do you want me to say?" Libby asked.

"Thank you, very much, Libby," Emma said, trying to avert yet another banter between Will and Emma.

"Your welcome," Libby smiled.

"Here's your gift, Libby. From the both of us," Emma said as she handed Libby her gift. Libby opened it quickly, only to jump up and down around the room.

"I love you guys so much right now!" Libby screamed as Will and Emma laughed. "Paramore tickets! You got me Paramore tickets! Paramore! Thank you, thank you, and thank you!"

"Your welcome," Will and Emma said simultaneously.

"Wait, there are only two tickets here," Libby pointed out.

"Bring a friend," Will stated.

"I have to go call someone!" Libby exclaimed as she rushed into her room.

"She's adorable," Emma smiled at Will.

"Eh, she can be," Will smiled back.

"So, here is your gift," Emma handed Will his present. Will happily took it an unwrapped it.

"A new iPod?" Will asked excitedly.

"You wouldn't stop complaining about your old one, so I thought I'd just get you a new one," Emma grinned.

"Did you get this just so I would shut up?"

"…No…"

"Liar."

"I love you!" Emma exclaimed happily as she softly kissed him on the lips.

"I love you too. You being here is the best present I could ever get," Will said. "Here's your gift, sweetheart." Emma happily took the gift and slowly began to unwrap the gift. "You're such a slow unwrapper."

"Don't rush me!" Emma said as she finally took off the last bit of wrapping paper. She opened the tiny box, revealing a gold necklace with a music note and a heart charm on it. "Will… it's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," Will grinned. "Want me to put it on for you?" Emma nodded as Will took the necklace out of the box and put it around Emma's neck.

"Is there something in the heart?" Emma asked as examined the necklace.

"Yeah, 'Love' is carved in it, cliché as it sounds," Will chuckled to himself.

"It's beautiful. I love it," Emma smiled.

"You love me more, right?" Will teased.

"Well…"

"Hey!"

"It's a really pretty necklace!"

"So, you're saying I'm not pretty?"

"You're very pretty, William," Emma said happily as she cupped his cheek and kissed him.

"You're very pretty too," Will said huskily. Emma smiled at him.

"I'm going to take a shower now. Did you give Libby her gift yet?" Emma asked as she stood up from the couch.

"Not yet," Will replied. "I will as soon as she comes out from her room."

"Alright. And I do love you more than the necklace, because I know it would bother you for the rest of the day," Emma commented as she disappeared down the hall. Will smiled at the truth of her last comment, as Libby came wandering out of her room.

"Did she like her gift? Where'd she go?" Libby asked.

"Shower, and yes, she loved it," Will replied.

"Yay! So was that all the presents?"

"Not all of them," Will said slowly.

"Well, which ones are left? I swear we gave them all out!" Libby exclaimed. Will stealthily reached behind the couch and picked up a wrapped, rectangular box.

"Here you are, Princess," Will said. Libby snatched the gift and sat down next to Will on the couch. She slowly began to unwrap the paper.

"I swear, you unwrap your gifts slower than Emma does," Will complained.

"I can unwrap it slower!" Libby exclaimed.

"Just open it," Will insisted as Libby gave him an amused look. She slowly continued to rip open the wrapping paper as Will began to grow even more impatient.

"Cool your jets, Will!" Libby said as she finally unwrapped the present, revealing a small, flat box. "You have no idea how much I've wanted a box. I will always cherish this moment for the rest of my life."

"Open the box," Will said calmly as a small smile started to spread across his lips. Libby rolled her eyes at him an opened the box. Will saw her eyes widen as she saw what was in front of her. Libby then looked back up at Will with a surprised expression on her face.

"I swear to God, if you're yanking my chain," Libby slightly threatened with a small smile growing on her lips.

"It's official. You alright with it?" Will asked.

"Of course… I just thought that I'd be at some God-awful foster home or whatever. I never thought I'd have… a home," Libby said. Will opened his arms for a hug. Libby laughed as she hugged him back, thinking that she was going to cry of happiness at any moment.

"Merry Christmas, Libby," Will said quietly.

"Merry Christmas, Will," She happily replied back.

"Now, let's go eat some cinnamon rolls!" Will enthused cheerfully. Libby laughed as she followed him into the kitchen…

In the box – Libby's official_, _finalized adoption papers stating on the last line:

_This document hereby states Mr. William Schuester as the legal parental guardian of Miss Libby Schuester for the rest of her life..._

**A/N: Just so you guys know, I have no idea what an adoption paper looks like, so I just made the last line up! So, Will is officially Libby's 'parent'! I hope the ending was really sweet for you guys! I should tell you right now that you will be SUPER satisfied with the next chapter. I'm not telling you anything else :) Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**I hope everyone has a great holiday! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So here is the much anticipated chapter you have been waiting for :) You'll know why when you read it. I'm not going to say anything else. Just read and see! And this chapter takes place right before Valentine's Day. I'm fast forwarding because I have some epic plans for future chapters and I don't want to keep you waiting! :)**

**Charlotte, you're welcome :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or Will or Emma despite my deepest wishes :)**

**You Just Know**

**Chapter 16**

"I can't believe you got her a ring! I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Libby exclaimed as she and Will drove home from Glee practice. Emma had to stay after longer because of her SAT prep classes.

"I got it a month after we started dating," Will said.

"Then what are you waiting for, man? Just pop the damn question already!" Libby practically screamed.

"I just can't ask her! I mean… I want to propose in someplace special. To the both of us," Will sighed. "I'm planning to propose to her in New York."

"Dude! That's like, five months away!" Libby said.

"I just don't want it to be… rushed," Will said.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Oh, can you stop by Sheets N' Things?" Libby asked.

"…Why?" Will asked in confusion.

"We need new towels." Libby stated

"Libby, we have bunches of towels," Will replied.

"But your towels are really ugly!" Libby pointed out.

"The towels are perfectly fine!" Will exclaimed.

"Will, I am a woman of color. I cannot dry myself off after a shower in a dull, ugly looking towel!" Libby replied.

"Fine, you can go get some new towels," Will said as he rolled his eyes.

"If it makes you feel any better, I have a coupon!" Libby said enthusiastically.

"Yes, that makes me feel a lot better," Will said as they pulled into the Sheets N' Things parking lot.

"You can stay here. I don't want you to pick out anymore drab towels to add to your collection," Libby said as she opened the car door and got out. Will just merely blinked at her as he saw her head into the store.

Libby entered the store, quickly glancing around the store.

"Towels. Where are you, towels?" Libby muttered to herself as she speedily walked through the store. She finally found the right aisle where several different colors of towels were. She stood in the middle of the aisle, pondering which color she should get. "Purple, or green?" Libby said to herself as she tapped her chin as she thought. "Ah, what the hell? I have a coupon!" Libby grabbed both purple and green towels.

Libby seemed happy with her choices and went to check out. As she was about to turn out of the aisle, something hit her and knocked her down to the floor.

"Watch where you're going you-" Libby started to say as she looked up at who hit her. It was _him. _The man who used to interrupt her sessions with Emma. The man that she had the urge to punch every time she saw him. "You pompous ass!"

"Seriously? You still hate me?" He asked as he stood awkwardly in front of her.

"Don't flatter yourself. I always have hated you, and I probably always will," Libby remarked as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be with Schuester, or something? Where is he anyways?" Carl asked bitterly as he crossed his arms in front of him.

"Isn't it obvious?" Libby asked as she waved the towels in front of his face. "And why are you so concerned about Will? I thought I sensed a bromance starting to come on," Libby added sarcastically.

"I would never have a bromance with anyone," Carl said, giving a disgusted look.

"Oh, really? You would think that someone who says 'Bro' way too often would have several bromances," Libby replied.

"How's Emma doing? Is she alright?" Carl asked worryingly.

"Yeah, she's… fine, I guess. Why are you asking me this?" Libby asked.

"Because I care about her, and I want to make sure that she's doing alright, despite our break up," Carl said. Libby gave him a blank stare.

"Oh, trust me. She's doing a lot more than alright," Libby said as she went back into the towel aisle, wanting new ones since the ones she got were now dirty.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean, what do I mean? I'm saying that she's happy. Very happy," Libby said as she switched her towels.

"How is she happy?" Carl asked softly.

"Because she's finally with a man who isn't an annoying, little pest such as yourself," Libby faked a smile up at Carl as he frowned at her.

"Who's she with?"

"Isn't it obvious? She's with William Schuester, the man of her dreams," Libby simply stated.

"Oh, please. Like that's a legit relationship. He's going to cheat on her like he did last time," Carl scoffed at Libby.

"First of all, never say 'legit' again, like ever. You're not cool, and you are failing miserably trying to be. Second, he's not going to cheat on her. You can trust me about that part," Libby said as she started to walk out of the aisle. Carl quickly followed her, annoying Libby.

"How do you know he's not going to cheat on her?" Carl asked. Libby rolled her eyes at him.

"They are having sex! Now leave me alone!" Libby shouted to his face as he stood there shocked.

"How do you know they are having sex?" Carl asked seriously.

"I don't know why don't you go outside and ask Will about it? I'm sure he would love to tell you about his sex life," Libby said sarcastically. Carl huffed at her in frustration as Libby merely rolled her eyes at him.

"I just have one question; why do you hate me so much?" He asked in a sort of bemused way.

"I guess it was hate at first sight," Libby said. "I hate you. You hate me. We hate each other. It's a relatively simple process."

"Looks like Schuester has been doing a really crappy job raising you," Carl said. Libby immediately tensed, sensing where he was going with this.

"Who are you to judge? You don't know anything about me or Will. If he's done a crappy job raising me, then how come he adopted me? Care to explain that?" Libby asked.

"Oh, please. He is not your father," Carl scoffed.

"He's as good as. Say anything else about Will, and I swear I will punch you in the face," Libby said as she turned around to head to the checkout line.

"Just tell him that as soon as Emma realizes the mistake she's making, she'll be coming running right back to me," Carl said smugly. Just then, something in Libby snapped. Before she even knew it, she had turned around, and her fist collided with the side of his face.

"What the hell was that for?" Carl asked angrily as he held his head where Libby punched.

"I told you! If you said anything else, then I would punch you in the face. And I did!" Libby countered as Carl just glared at her. "Nice seeing you again!" Libby headed toward the checkout line to purchase the towels. She made her purchase and headed out of the store, acting like nothing ever happened.

"What took you so long?" Will asked as Libby got back into the car.

"There must have been a sale on sheets or something. Long checkout line," Libby said casually.

"Oh, well, ok then," Will said in a confused manner. Libby merely shrugged as they pulled out of the Sheets N' Things parking lot and headed home…

X*X*X*X*X

"So, got any big plans for this Valentine's Day weekend?" Will asked Emma as they laid on the couch together watching TV.

"I don't know. Maybe my boyfriend has something planned for us," Emma smiled as she snuggled into him more.

"I'm sure he has something extravagant planned for you," Will murmured into her hair. "Ready for bed?"

"Yeah," Emma said as she stood up from the couch, Will following her and taking her hand. "I wonder what kinds of extravagant things he has planned for me."

"You will just have to wait and see," Will flirted as Emma giggled to herself.

"My boyfriend is such a tease," Emma said.

"I am not a tease!" Will protested. Emma raised her eyebrows at him. "I'm not!"

"Come on," Emma smiled at him as she dragged him onto the bed.

"I am not a tease," Will defended himself as he pulled the covers on top of both of them.

"Fine, you are not a tease. Good night," Emma kissed him on the lips and then rested her head on her pillow. Will just smiled at her as she closed her eyes to go to sleep. It was silent for a brief moment.

"Not a tease," Will said quietly as he shut his eyes.

"Shut up."

Will just smiled and drifted off to sleep…

Will opened his eyes slowly, knowing that it was much too early to be waking up. He turned his head over and read the alarm clock. _1:18 A.M._ Will groaned to himself as he turned his head back around to look at Emma, who was peacefully sleeping. Will closed his eyes again, only to have them open quickly at the sound of someone throwing up.

Will quickly got out of bed, careful not to wake Emma. He silently walked through the apartment to get to the other bathroom. The door was opened slightly, and Will pushed it completely open.

"It's about damn time you showed up. I've been puking my brains out for the past two hours," Libby said bitterly as she sat on the floor, practically connected to the toilet.

"What's wrong? Why didn't you come get us, or something?" Will asked as he crouched down next to her, feeling her forehead with his hand.

"I'm sure Emma would appreciate having me puke all over the apartment," Libby said.

"Well, are you feeling any better, at all?"

"I'm like a ray of sunshine," Libby gritted through her teeth bitterly.

"I'm going to get a thermometer to take your temperature. You might have the flu," Will said as he stood up.

"I could have a life threatening disease!" Libby said groggily.

"You don't have a disease! I'll be right back," Will said as Libby just scowled at him. He left the room and headed for the hall closet. He quickly found the thermometer, thankful for Emma's organizational skills. He rushed back into the bathroom and took Libby's temperature. 102.3.

"You have a fever," Will said.

"Disease!" Libby exclaimed.

"You probably have the flu, or something. I'll take you to the doctor's tomorrow," Will said.

"I probably ruined your Valentine's Day weekend. I'm sorry," Libby ran her hand through her hair.

"It's not your fault, Libby. Do you think you're done throwing up?" Will asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Libby said as she tried to stand up.

"Try to get some sleep," Will said as he and Libby slowly exited the bathroom.

"Goodnight," Libby said groggily as she went into her bedroom.

"Night," Will said softly as he turned to go back to his bedroom. He quietly entered the bedroom to find Emma propped up on her elbows, still half-asleep.

"Is everything alright?" She asked warily.

"Libby's sick. She's been throwing up for the past two hours," Will said as he got back into bed next to her. Emma groaned as her head hit the pillow. "I'm taking her to the doctor's tomorrow. I'm sure she'll be fine." Then, the both of them heard Libby in the bathroom, again.

"I'm not fine!" Libby screamed through the apartment. Will looked at Emma in confusion.

"How did she…?" Will started to ask.

"I don't know. She has… magical powers," Emma mumbled as she tried to go back to sleep. Will sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Still not fine!" Libby yelled.

"I would probably make you stay up with me all night with a sick teenager, but I couldn't put you through that kind of torture," Will said as he slowly got out of the bed.

"Love you too," Emma mumbled, already starting to drift back to sleep. Will shook his head at her as he headed off to spend the rest of his night with the sixteen year old puking in the bathroom…

**A/N: I really hope you liked this chapter! The deed is done! Toothy has been punched by our young heroine, Libby! **

**Sorry I haven't updated sooner! My New Year's Resolution is to update this fic quicker :) On that note, I hope everyone has a great New Year!**

**As always, Reviews are greatly appreciated :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for the previous chapter! I hope you enjoy this one as well! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or Will or Libby despite my deepest wishes :)**

**You Just Know**

**Chapter 17**

"I hate waiting rooms," Libby said bitterly as she aimlessly flipped through a magazine while she and Will sat in the waiting room at the doctor's office.

"You hate a lot of things," Will replied.

"For a good reason! I hate these annoying little kids who act like they're sick, while they aimlessly run around the waiting room. Some people are actually sick here!" Libby exclaimed.

"Shhhh! Be quiet, or you might throw up again," Will warned.

"That might actually work! If I throw up, then those kids would think that my puke is actually cool, meaning that they would just shut up, stop running around, and just stare at my puke!" Libby said, slightly proud of herself. Will turned his head to give Libby a strange look.

"Genius at its best," Will muttered.

"I heard that."

"Libby Schuester," The nurse said from behind the counter.

"Thank God," Libby and Will muttered at the same time as they went through the door to meet the nurse.

"You're in Room 4. The doctor will be in with you shortly," The nurse cheerfully said.

"These rooms scare me," Libby said as she sat down on the bed where the patients were supposed to lay.

"They're supposed to be for little kids. To make them feel more comfortable," Will pointed out as he sat in a chair next to Libby.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Libby bluntly stated as the doctor entered the room.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Johnson. So, Libby, I hear you've got a bug of some sorts," Dr. Johnson said.

"Obviously," Libby replied.

"Alright, I just have a few questions for you. Do you ever drink?"

"No."

"Are you sexually active?"

"Sadly, no."

"…Have you ever thought of killing yourself?"

"Maybe. Doesn't everyone?" Libby answered.

"Yes, well, have you ever planned of a suicide attempt?" Dr. Johnson asked.

"No… unless you count sitting through Pre-Calculus class every day as a plan," Libby said.

"Excuse me?"

"Meet Mr. Hortman, and you'll understand what I'm going through," Libby said. The doctor blinked at her twice before he wrote something down on his papers.

"So, how do you think you're feeling?" Dr. Johnson asked.

"With my fingers," Libby said cleverly.

"Where'd you hear that one?" Dr. Johnson sighed.

"…Internet…"

"You really don't want to be here, do you, Libby?" The doctor asked.

"Not really," Libby stated.

"Neither do I, so let's try to make this as quick as possible, alright?" Dr. Johnson faked a smile, and Libby just gave him a blank stare. Will just sat there uncomfortably as Libby and the doctor stared each other down.

"Fine," Libby bitterly agreed and Dr. Johnson continued with the appointment…

X*X*X*X*X

Libby and Will exited the doctor's office about a half hour later.

"That guy was so mean! He had no sense of humor, whatsoever! And I can't believe that they didn't even have free lollipops! Aren't those the point of going to the doctor's?" Libby asked bitterly.

"Not all doctors' offices have lollipops, Libby," Will said.

"But they should," Libby replied.

"How do you have this much energy when you're sick?" Will asked.

"It's my restless spirit trying to show the world that I deserve a free lollipop once in a while."

Will just rolled his eyes as they got into the car…

X*X*X*X*X

"Chicken nuggets."

"…Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"I am not going to go to the store at ten o'clock at night just to buy you some chicken nuggets."

"But I'm just a sick, little girl!"

Will and Libby's banter hadn't stopped since they came home from the doctor's. Libby did not have her 'disease', but was diagnosed with the flu, just as Will had suspected. Since they got home, Libby spent the whole day on the couch under the warmest blanket, watching an all-day marathon of _House_, much to her delight as it was her favorite show. It turned out that the show would also become Emma's favorite as she, too, watched it all day with Libby.

"Fine," Will sighed. "I'll go get you some chicken nuggets so you will be quiet."

"You're so mean! I'm here puking my guts out, and you can't go out for five minutes to get me some chicken nuggets!" Libby exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. I will go get you the top quality chicken nuggets they have at the store," Will said.

"Thank you! Oh, and Will?" Libby asked just as Will was about to go out the door.

"What?"

"Can you get the ones that are shaped like dinosaurs?" Libby asked sweetly. Will sighed and exited the apartment without giving her a response. Libby shrugged her shoulders and gave her attention to the TV.

"Dinosaurs? Really?" Emma asked Libby. Libby nodded.

"It's fun because you can bite off their heads, and you know they won't bite back," She said. Emma laughed at her quirky comment. "Same goes for gummy bears too."

"I love gummy bears!" Emma exclaimed.

"I know, right? I don't know what it is with food that's shaped like animals."

"I guess animal-shaped foods are just really appealing. And fun to eat!" Emma grinned.

"Agreed," Libby said.

"So, how was the doctor's?" Emma asked as both of them continued to watch the TV.

"First, he asked the usual, 'Are you drinking or smoking?' kind of stuff, which I am not, by the way!" Libby cared to add. Emma nodded in approval of Libby's wise choices of not smoking or drinking. "Then, I said a really clever thing to him, and he totally didn't get it. I mean, he had no sense of humor, at all. And then, he tells me that I have the flu, which makes my day even worse!"

"Poor Libby. Did they at least have lollipops?"

"No! They didn't! They put me through all their crap, and that's how they treat me! No free lollipop. I was pretty ticked," Libby exclaimed between coughs.

"But all doctors' offices should have free lollipops," Emma said.

"I know, right? Those cheapskates, who skived me out of getting a lollipop. I bet those pesky kids got some…" Libby rambled off bitterly as Emma just sat there, amused at how Libby was fuming. Libby blew her nose and lied on the couch, face first into the pillow. "I hate being sick!"

"If you take your medicine, then you should be feeling better in the next couple of days," Emma said.

"But the medicine tastes gross!" Libby complained.

"We all have to make sacrifices sometime in our lives, Libby." Libby sighed to herself as she and Emma continued to watch _House _until Will got back home.

"I'm back," Will said as the door opened.

"Finally! I'm starving!" Libby exclaimed.

"You haven't been able to eat anything all day, and now you think you can just down some chicken nuggets?" Will asked skeptically.

"Do not doubt the power of the chicken nugget," Libby said seriously. Will just blinked at her and walked into the kitchen. Emma got up from her seat and followed Will into the kitchen.

"Will, you need to relax," Emma told him.

"I am relaxed!" Will assured her, but she didn't believe him.

"Will…"

"I swear, Emma, I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about," Will said.

"Will, you were up half the night taking care of Libby, and you need some rest," Emma said.

"But-"

"Go!" Emma insisted as she pushed Will's back towards the hallway. Will gave her the puppy dog eye's that she usually can't resist. "William…"

"Alright, alright, I'm going. Cool your jets," Will smirked.

"Hey! That's my saying!" Libby shouted.

"Goodnight, Will," Emma said as she gave him one more stern look. Will playfully rolled his eyes as he headed toward their bedroom. The oven buzzed, signaling that Libby's dinner was finished. She got the chicken nuggets out of the oven, placed them on a plate, and then carried them out to Libby.

"Thank you," Libby said politely. "Wow. I feel like such a loser right now."

"You should be thinking about getting some sleep, too. You are the sick one, after all," Emma said.

"But… House is on…" Libby started to say.

"I'm sure there will be another marathon some other day. You need your sleep," Emma said as Libby was in mid-bite of a dinosaur.

"Yes, Mother," Libby said as she ate the rest of her chicken nugget. Emma looked at Libby for a brief second.

"Do… you really consider me as your… mother?" Emma asked her.

"Well… yeah! I mean, you really are. Here you are, taking care of me and giving me dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets! It's something a totally, cool mother would do. Or a really cool big sister! That works too!" Libby said.

"I guess it does," Emma said as Libby pondered for a moment.

"Well, it would be awkward to have a big sister date my adoptive father… Mother it is!" Libby exclaimed. "I would probably give you a hug at this point, but you probably don't want to come in contact with my germ infested body."

"We'll hug in spirit," Emma smiled.

"That works too! Wow, for the first time today, I don't feel like I have to puke all over the place," Libby said as she continued to eat her dinner.

"Well, that's something," Emma smiled at Libby.

"Ok, nevermind! Feeling sick again!" Libby said as she gave the plate of food to Emma and stood up. "Goodnight!" Libby rushed through the apartment and into the bathroom. Emma sighed, but was grateful she wasn't hearing any disgusting sounds coming from the bathroom. She stared down at the plate of food, and she suddenly found herself craving the dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets. Emma laughed at herself as she turned off the TV and the living room lights. She headed into the kitchen to wrap up the plate for a later time. She did this only after she took a cute dinosaur to eat for herself.

"You know, I got those for Libby. The sick one," A husky voice behind her said. She rolled her eyes as she put the rest of Libby's dinner in the fridge to turn towards Will, who was leaning against the archway.

"I thought I told you to go to bed," Emma said to him.

"I couldn't sleep without you there beside me. I honestly tried, but… don't give me that look!" Will said as Emma just smirked at him.

"I'm not giving you a look!" Emma defended herself.

"Right."

"Will, I have to tell you something," Emma said.

"What is it?"

"Libby… said that I was like a mother to her," Emma said slowly.

"Well, you kind of are, Em," Will replied.

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course I do, Em! You are the only woman adult in her life that's giving her guidance. Well, besides the fact that you're a guidance counselor," Will said as Emma stifled a laugh. "You're helping her, which is helping me since I have no idea how to raise a sixteen year old girl."

"I just… never considered myself a motherly type, with all my problems and all…"

"Emma, you just sat next to Libby, who has the flu, for the whole, entire day! You didn't freak out at all! You care for her so much that you don't let germs come in your way!" Will exclaimed happily. Now that he mentioned it, Emma did just realize what she did today.

"You're right," She breathed as Will just smiled down at her. "And I have to say, she is really growing on me."

"You get used to her soon enough," Will said before he leaned in and happily kissed Emma on the lips.

"I'm still not letting the fact go that you should be in bed right now," Emma said as they broke apart.

"Well, someone is delaying me because her lips taste delicious, and she is too adorable," Will said as Emma laughed at him and pushed him towards their bedroom…

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this one! I tried to make a really annoying, sick Libby because that's how I imagine her when she's sick! So, in the next chapter, a major bombshell will be dropped, causing some angst around the Schuester household. Hmmm? What could it be? :)**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: So, here's the awaited chapter that you all have been waiting for! I really hope you enjoy this!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or Will or Emma despite my deepest wishes. But I do own Libby. She is all mine :)**

**You Just Know**

**Chapter 18**

Snowy, cold February soon turned into the warmer days of March. Libby got over her sickness of the flu and was back to her whimsical, witty self in no time. With the coming of March, this also meant that the Glee club was practicing harder than ever, making sure to place this year at Regionals and moving on to Nationals. Once again, Rachel kept begging Will to have the solo, even when he was still contemplating what songs should go on the set list.

Also with March came Libby's birthday, which everyone in the Schuester household obviously knew about, since she gave an update every morning.

"Only four more days until my birthday!" Libby exclaimed on an early Friday morning as the three of them walked into school.

"We know, Libby. You told us back home," Emma said.

"And twice in the car," Will said.

"I just… wanted you guys to know," Libby said, slightly offended as she walked down the hall to her locker. Will shook his head at her as he and Emma continued to walk down to the opposite end of the hallway, where her office was.

"Just to think when her birthday actually comes…" Will pondered on the thought.

"I don't even want to think about it," Emma laughed.

"Neither do I. Do you think she's trying to tell us that we should have something spectacular planned for her birthday?" Will asked.

"It's Libby, Will. She could be trying to tell us anything, and we wouldn't know," Emma pointed out.

"Very true," Will agreed as they both approached Emma's office. "So, I'll see you at lunch?"

"I don't know. I'm expecting a lot of paperwork that needs to be done," Emma said as she unlocked her office door.

"I'll just visit you, then," Will smiled at her.

"I'm afraid that you'll be distracting when I'm trying to work," Emma smiled back.

"Emma Pillsbury, are you trying to get rid of me?" Will jokingly asked.

"Don't be ridiculous, William. I could never get rid of you," Emma replied. With that response, Will chastely kissed her on the lips. Emma smacked him on the arm. "Will!"

"There's no one around to see us, Em. Except maybe Sue; you never know about how she knows everything," Will said.

"See you at lunch, Will," Emma smugly grinned as she went in her office, leaving Will in the hallway. He playfully shook his head at her as he saw her smile at him through the glass windows. 'Go,' she mouthed at him as he took one last look at her and smiled before he headed to his classroom…

X*X*X*X*X

"Libby, I just want you to know that I will not stop fighting for that solo at Regionals. I do not care what you say, but I am keeping my spotlight and my solo," Rachel said as she approached Libby at her locker. Libby sighed in frustration as she continued to put books back into her locker.

"You can have it."

"I know that you… Wait, what?" Rachel asked in confusion as Libby closed her locker to look at Rachel.

"Rachel, the only reason that I wanted the solo at Sectionals was to piss you off," Libby said truthfully as Rachel gasped.

"Why?" She exclaimed.

"Because you are so annoying!" Libby yelled as she tried to brush past Rachel, but Rachel followed her.

"Well, now that you're out of the way of my spotlight… I need to ask you something," Rachel asked. Libby rolled her eyes and turned to face Rachel.

"What?"

"It's… something about boys. And I wanted to ask you, since you know about this area of expertise!" Rachel said.

"…Are you calling subtly calling me a slut?" Libby asked as she began to walk slowly down the hall with Rachel.

"No! No, of course not! I just… I really want Finn back, and my solution is that I would to sing him a song at Regionals," Rachel concluded.

"And what does this have to do with me and my expertise with men…?" Libby asked.

"Mr. Schuester never lets us pick the songs for a competition, and I was wondering if you could persuade him to let there be a love song solo. And I would think that you were in this kind of situation before, so I was wondering if you could also help me picking a song," Rachel explained.

"And why should I help you again?"

"Because I'm in love, and love makes you do crazy things." As Rachel said that, Libby's eyes glanced over to where Dalton was standing at his locker. Rachel followed her gaze and knew exactly what was going on. "And I can give you information about Dalton Schultz."

Libby turned to look at her unexpectedly, "I never thought blackmail was your thing, Berry."

"A girl should always help a fellow girl out in a crisis like this," Rachel said. Libby pondered for a moment.

"What song do you think you want to sing, Berry?"

Rachel smiled greatly, "I was thinking about 'What Hurts The Most' by Rascal Flatts."

"Um… no. You cannot work that song. If we want to win Regionals, we need you to sing a Broadway song, not a country song," Libby pointed out. Rachel hastily nodded in agreement, thinking how stupid she was to suggest the song.

"The only problem is that Mr. Schue will probably want us to do some sort of Journey medley again, and we lost the last time we sang Journey! Everyone is so tired of it!" Rachel exclaimed in frustration.

"I'll make sure he doesn't make us do Journey. I'll get a hold of the set list that he's made up so far," Libby promised.

"How will you do that?" Rachel asked worryingly.

"Trust me, Rachel. I know what I'm doing. It's a simple process, really. I'll just sneak into his room during his lunch period and steal the set list," Libby said like she did it all the time. "But not today; tacos are for lunch today, and they are the only good food this school has."

"So, when are we going to sneak in?" Rachel asked eagerly

"I can't tell you! You'll probably spill the beans!"

"I will not! I promise!"

"What do you have fifth period?" Libby asked as she stopped outside her homeroom.

"I have study hall." Rachel stopped with her.

"Perfect! Meet me outside his room fifth period on Monday. Oh, and make sure to wear all black!" Libby said.

"Why all black?" Rachel asked, staring at Libby in confusion.

"Because it is so much more fun!" Libby said as she exited into her homeroom and left a confused Rachel in the hallway.

X*X*X*X*X

"So, Will, what are you planning on us singing for Regionals?" Libby asked on the car ride home from school.

"I'm not entirely sure yet. I don't have it finished," Will said.

"Can I look at the set list?"

"No!"

"Why not? You let Emma see it!" Libby argued.

"Because Emma isn't the one who is going to be singing it. And I live with her," Will argued back.

"Hello? Who's been eating all your food for the past half year? I live with you too, therefore, I should get to see it," Libby replied.

"It's not happening."

"Discrimination!"

"Children!" Emma exclaimed over both of them.

"Yes, Mother?" They both asked jokingly.

"Stop fighting," Emma happily played along.

"He started it," Libby muttered under her breath as both Will and Emma rolled their eyes, and they pulled into the apartment building's parking lot. All three got out of the car and quickly went inside to avoid the rain that came upon Lima, Ohio.

"I'll get the mail. You guys can head on up," Will said as Libby and Emma walked up the stairs. Will headed towards the mailboxes, greeting the man at the front desk, and opened up his mailbox. As he went up the stairs, he leafed through the mail. Junk mail, college advertisement, bills, junk mail, letter to Libby.

Will stopped in his tracks as he wondered who in the world could write Libby a letter, and why now? Then, his eyes gazed over the return address.

_ Mr. Eric P. Schuester._

Libby's father. Immediately, Will tensed up at the thought of him trying to contact Libby. And how in the world did he get their address? Will contemplated whether he should open the letter or not. He was legally Libby's parent now, and it was a matter of her safety at hand. He didn't even want to think of the idea of her father threatening Libby or even being near Lima.

Will closed his eyes and started to open the letter, and he already started to regret it. He sat down on a step to read the letter. His whole body fumed with anger as he finished reading it. He quickly stood up and rushed back to the apartment. He entered the apartment, slamming the door behind him a little too harshly.

"What took you so long?" Emma asked as he kicked off his shoes and hung up his coat in the hall closet. Will didn't respond as he carried his briefcase and the mail into the kitchen. "Will, why are you so upset?" Emma asked in concern. He looked up at her and held up Libby's letter.

"This is why I'm so upset," He said solemnly.

"Well, what is it? Does it have something to do with Libby?" Emma asked worryingly.

"It's a letter… from her father," Will said bitterly. Emma stared at him in disbelief and quickly walked over to him read it herself. Will watched as Emma's eyes scanned the letter. After she was finished, she looked back at Will, questioning him with her eyes.

"He wants to… see her?" Emma asked.

"Apparently."

"I can't believe it…"

"I'm glad you're just as against this as I am," Will said. Emma blinked.

"But… I'm actually not against it," Emma said slowly as Will then turned toward her, his eyes questioning her.

"What do you mean?" Will asked seriously.

"Will, he sent this letter for a reason. Why now? Why hasn't he ever sent any before? He might want to try to make amends with his daughter!" Emma said. Will just stared at her for a moment.

"So you're saying that she should just go back to California to meet up with her psychotic father?" Will asked as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

"What I'm saying is we have to consider the pros and cons of this situation. It's the easiest way to do this," Emma replied.

"I just don't think that she can handle this. She's just a girl, Emma," Will said restlessly.

"Will, she is old enough to make her own decisions!" Emma argued as she put her hands on her hips.

"She's sixteen, Emma!" Will exclaimed.

"Almost seventeen! She's practically an adult!"

"What's the difference? I don't want to see her get hurt all over again. She's trying to get all the pain of her past out, and this will only increase it!"

"How would you know? For all we know, it could give Libby some closure. Closure that she actually might need!" Emma exclaimed.

"She doesn't need closure!" Will argued.

"She's had nightmares since she was eight!" Emma argued back.

"She's having less and less," Will yelled.

"Sometimes, the solution can come from the source of the problem, which is in this case, her father," Emma argued back.

"The best solution is her father, who made her life a living hell?"

"I'm not saying it's the best solution! I'm just saying that maybe this could help her in some sort of way," Emma said. Will shook his head.

"No… No, I can't allow this. Emma, she's going to get hurt again if she sees this man!" Will exclaimed.

"You don't know that, Will. Maybe, after all this time, he's changed. You never know," Emma said softly.

"I just can't believe you're taking his side! Especially after what he did to Libby!" Will yelled.

"I'm not taking his side! I'm just saying that it might be beneficial to Libby!" Emma yelled back.

"But it won't be! It'll just be-" Will started to say.

"STOP. FIGHTING," A voice behind them yelled. Will and Emma looked behind them to see Libby standing there, fuming with anger. Will looked right into her eyes and saw pure fear. Emma looked down at the floor, realizing what she and Will were just doing.

"Libby," Will started to say apologetically. Libby ignored him and swiftly turned around, heading straight for the door. Will wanted to stop her, but the door slammed behind her before he could even react.

"What have we just done?" Emma asked in a whisper as she held her gaze at the door.

"Something that we shouldn't have done," Will sorrowfully replied as he closed his eyes, hoping that this was all a dream. Emma bit her lip as she tried to hold back tears that were starting to form. Emma left the room and departed into their bedroom, closing the door behind her. Will ran his hand through his hair as he tried to think of a good way to fix this mess…

X*X*X*X*X

Libby angrily walked down the street as the cold air hit her cheeks. She didn't know where she was going; she just needed to walk. She hated when people fought, argued, disagreed; it was all the same to her. Libby only knew that it led to hatred and disappointment, things that she was quite used to.

Libby angrily kicked a pebble down the sidewalk as she continued to trudge through the small town of Lima. She always wondered how her life ended up the way it was. She was always wondering what her life would have been like if her mother hadn't died in that accident eight years ago…

Libby snapped out of her deep thoughts as she approached the local park in downtown Lima. She slowly entered the park and looked around into the lonely, pitch black darkness around her. She stuffed her hands into her hoodie pocket and shivered as the wind continued to blow against her. Libby noticed the rusty swing set in the corner of her eye and slowly started to walk towards it. The ground squelched beneath her as her shoes sunk deep into the mud as she walked. She kept her eyes on the ground as she walked, afraid that something horrible was bound to happen if she ever looked up again.

Libby finally approached the swing set, noticing that it was wet from the earlier rain, but she just sat on it anyways. She remembered back when she was in grade school, where she felt like she was flying whenever she went on the swings. It practically took her to another world. Another world where everything was perfect, and no one ever fought about anything. And then, she always came back to reality, where everyone fought about everything, and life was never fair, especially to her.

Libby didn't know how long she sat on the swing. She almost didn't realize it until it began to turn darker and darker. She kicked the ground with her shoe, making an indent in the ground. The overhead light came on, as it was becoming more and more dark as Libby sat there. She heard some leaves rustle nearby, but she thought it was just the wind.

"Hey, stranger," A familiar voice said. Libby looked up quickly to see Dalton standing in front of her.

"Hey," Libby said quietly. She tried to smile, but she just looked down at the ground again. Dalton frowned and sat down on the swing next to Libby.

"How long have you been here? You look like you're freezing," Dalton asked.

"A couple hours," Libby said slowly as she continued to kick the ground with her shoe.

"Well, what have you been doing just sitting here for a couple hours?" Dalton asked.

"Thinking."

"About what?" Libby didn't answer him and bit her lip as she continued to not look at him. Dalton noticed that she was slightly shivering.

"Here, take my hoodie," Dalton offered as he took off his hoodie to give to her.

"No, I don't want you to freeze," Libby said.

"Take it, Libby," Dalton offered her a small smile, and surprisingly to her, she smiled back. She slipped the hoodie over her body, and almost immediately, she became a lot warmer.

"What are you doing here?" Libby asked after a brief moment of silence between the two of them.

"Whenever I need inspiration for my music, I always take a walk. It just so happens that you were here at the same time," Dalton simply said. Libby looked up at him for the first time.

"You make music?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, I play guitar. That's it. I don't sing and dance like you do," Dalton replied.

"I didn't know you played guitar. Do you write your own music?" Libby asked quietly.

"Sometimes. I mean, when I get in the right mood, and all," Dalton said. Libby nodded and started to drift away again. Dalton looked back at Libby and noticed that her eyes were not full of the vivacity and love that he was used to seeing. Instead, he saw fear and hurt. "Libby?" He asked. She didn't respond. He reached up and put his finger under her chin and tilted her head towards him. "Libby, what's wrong?"

Libby looked into his concerned eyes and knew that he wasn't going to let it go.

"Everything."

**A/N: I really hope you guys don't hate me after this! There will be a little bit more angst next chapter, but I promise it will be worth it in the end! The next chapter should hopefully be up soon, so you won't have to wait long for the resolve of this little cliffhanger! I hope you liked the chapter!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**You Just Know**

**Chapter 19**

"What do you mean everything? Libby, what is going on?" Dalton asked in a concerned tone. Libby bit her lip.

"Will and Emma were having a fight… about me," Libby said slowly.

"You're concerned because it was about you?"

"No, it's just… I thought that when I came to Lima, I wouldn't have to ever experience a fight about me ever again. When I saw them fighting… I saw my mom and dad. My real ones. I remember… and it hurts…" Libby spoke softly.

"Libby, it will be alright. It's just one little argument. It's not the end of the world," Dalton said.

"You don't understand," Libby replied as she played with the hem of Dalton's hoodie. Dalton sighed in slight frustration. He pondered for a bit as silence engulfed around them.

"I spy, with my little eye… something blue," Dalton said, unexpectedly to Libby. Libby looked up at him and gave him a look.

"Are you serious?" She asked him. Dalton nodded. "It's pitch black out here! There's nothing blue!"

"I spy, with my little eye, something blue," Dalton repeated. Libby huffed at him in frustration and looked around the park to see if there was anything blue.

"I give up. There's nothing blue," Libby said blankly.

"Your eyes," Dalton stated simply. Libby gave him a small smile, but he could see right through it. "It's your turn."

"I spy something black," Libby bluntly stated.

"The sky," Dalton replied in monotone.

"Yep," Libby said as she looked in the ground.

"You really don't feel like talking, do you?" Dalton asked.

"Not really."

"Libby, you can talk to me about anything. You can trust me," Dalton said truthfully. "You're, like, one of my best friends."

"Is that all?" Libby asked.

"Do you want it to be more?" Dalton asked as he looked at her.

"I… I don't know," Libby said as she looked at him.

"What are we doing, Libby?" Dalton asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Libby said precariously.

Dalton scoffed, "Libby… it's like cat and mouse. One minute you're chasing me, and then I'm chasing you. It's almost like a game for us." Libby was silent for a moment.

"I… I can't love you," She whispered.

"…What?" Dalton asked in disbelief

"Because… every time I begin to love someone, they always get snatched away from me! I don't want to lose you," Libby cried. Dalton looked at the ground as he came to a complete halt on the swing.

"I thought you were different, Libby. I thought you were the kind of girl who fought for the ones she loves," Dalton said.

"I'm sorry," Libby whispered as Dalton lifted his head to look at her. "How could you love a person like me, anyways? I'm the most screwed up girl who's ever lived."

"Do you really need me to answer that question?" He asked softly.

"…Yes," Libby muttered back. Before she knew it, Dalton's lips were suddenly on hers, kissing her tenderly. Fireworks blew in her mind, as Dalton's mouth was on hers. Dalton's hand cupped her cheek as his lips continued to press on hers. No, she couldn't. She couldn't put him through her pain.

Libby broke away from the kiss, afraid to look back up at him.

"Libby…" Dalton started to say.

"I… I'm so sorry," Libby breathed as Dalton slowly backed away from her. He shook his head in disbelief and looked down.

"I don't understand this, Libby," Dalton said sadly. "I don't know what to think anymore."

"I can't deal with everything anymore," Libby said tearfully.

"I can make you happy, Libby! Why can't you trust me?" Dalton asked helplessly.

"I… I don't know," Libby said. Dalton took one last sorrowful, hurt look at her before he turned around to leave. "Please don't leave me," Libby whispered. Dalton turned around to face her.

"You can't love me, so why can't I leave you?" Dalton asked with a hurt expression on his face. Libby tried to speak, but no words could come out. Dalton just turned around and started to walk, disappearing into the darkness. Libby choked a sob as the sky started to drizzle its raindrops down on her.

At that moment, Libby's hard exterior shell cracked completely. She broke down, finally releasing all the emotions she had been bottling up inside. The sky cried with her, the rain began to pound harder and harder on her. Libby didn't bother to put up her hood to hide away from the rain; she welcomed it. She just continued to cry as hard as the rain pierced her skin.

She stood up from the swing, her back stiff from sitting there for hours on end. She tried to walk, but she had no clue where she was going. It was raining in pitch black darkness. From where she stood, she could perceive a dark figure walking through the darkness. Even though he was still far away, she could already sense who it was. She walked towards the figure, and it continued to walk towards her. As soon as she got close enough, she launched herself into his arms, crying into his chest.

"Libby… Libby, you're alright. I'm here… I'm here," Will comforted her as he held the broken girl in his arms. The rain was practically invisible to them, both of them not caring that they were soaking wet. "Libby, look at me." Libby lifted her head to look up at him. "You're going to ok. Everything is over, now, alright?"

"Alright," Libby squeaked out as her tears slowly began to cease.

"Let's get you home," Will said softly as Libby followed Will to exit the park. As they exited the park, Libby saw the car and was grateful that she didn't have to walk all the way back home. Will got into the car, and Libby slowly followed and got into the passenger's side. Libby's tears and sobs began to cease as she and Will rode in the car.

"Are you and Emma breaking up?" Libby asked quietly.

"No! No, of course not! We just had… a little argument, that's all," Will replied.

"You were fighting over me," Libby pointed out.

"I know… and both of us are so sorry. We were both reckless, and it shouldn't have gotten to where it did," Will said.

"What were you fighting about?" Libby asked.

"We… were going to talk to you in the morning about it. It's been a long night… for all of us," Will stated. Libby didn't respond and only looked out the window, into darkness fulfilling the city of Lima. Will turned his head toward Libby, knowing that she was still hurt and broken. "Libby… you're going to be alright. All of us will be alright. It's all over. You'll never have to experience it again."

"I know, Will," Libby snapped at him. Will focused his eyes on the road, aware that she didn't want to talk. The short car ride home was dead silent. As soon as Will parked and turned off the car, Libby got out, not even waiting for Will. Will sighed and also got out of the car slowly. He headed toward the building, in which Libby was already through the door. He tried to catch up to her, but as he reached the stairs, he knew she was probably already in the apartment. He trudged up the stairs and as he reached the apartment, he sighed to himself before he went inside. Both of his girls were angry at him, and he had no clue what to do at this point. As soon as he kicked off his shoes and hung up his coat, he headed toward his bedroom. Hopefully, he could make amends with one of them before the night was over.

Will quietly and slowly opened the closed door to his and Emma's bedroom. He saw that Emma was peacefully sleeping on the bed. He smiled at the sight and quietly crept through the room to get clothes to change into. After he changed, he headed toward the door, knowing that the couch was his bed for the night. Will took a double take at Emma sleeping in their bed. He slowly walked over to her side of the bed and leaned down to give her a kiss on her temple. He slowly retreated from his position and silently exited the bedroom, taking one last glance at her before he left.

Will slowly walked toward Libby's room, not knowing what to expect. He quietly knocked on the door.

"Libby? Can I come in?"

"Go away!" Her mumbled voice yelled through the door.

"Libby… please…" Will pleaded.

"…It's open." Will opened the door and saw Libby lying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Libby, we need to talk," Will said.

"Well, you're here. You might as well talk," Libby said bitterly.

"Alright… Libby, what happened earlier… should have never happened. It was completely stupid of us to do that knowing what's happened to you. Both of us are very, truly sorry," Will explained. Libby didn't respond. "We would never try to make you unhappy or make you angry. Things just got completely out of hand, and we're truly sorry."

"It's ok," Libby said quietly as she sat up on the bed. "It's not your fault. I don't blame you guys. Something just snapped in me, but it was not your fault. Not in the slightest."

"Emma and I will always love you, Libby. No matter what, we will always be here for you. You will never be alone," Will said. Libby looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you," Libby whispered gratefully as she gave Will a hug. Will kissed her chastely on the temple.

"Get some rest," Will said as he headed to leave her room.

"On the couch tonight?" Libby asked.

"I guess so," Will said.

"I'm sorry," Libby said guiltily.

"It's not your fault. Good night," Will said as he closed the door.

"Good night, Will," He heard her say before he closed the door. Will headed off toward the living room, not knowing what he was going to do for the rest of the night. As he took his place on the couch, he turned on the TV, aimlessly flipping the channels. He decided to watch Letterman before he headed off to sleep…

X*X*X*X*X 

Emma couldn't get any rest. She tossed and turned in the bed as she closed her eyes once more and tried to get some sleep. She hated fighting with Will, her best friend. She loathed it so much. She guessed that this was proof that she couldn't sleep without him. She hated knowing that he was just outside in the living room, sleeping on the couch. Emma felt so guilty about their argument, and then the whole thing with Libby happening made it even worse. She owed the both of them so much, and both of them were probably angry at her.

Emma sighed as she threw the covers off of her and got out of bed. She crept through to room to the door and opened it slightly. She could see the light reflecting from the TV from her spot, and she went into the hallway. She approached the doorway of the living room and peeked inside, seeing Will lying on the couch, still awake. She stood there for a brief moment until he noticed her.

"Hey," Will said groggily as he sat up on the couch.

"Hi," Emma replied softly as she leaned against the doorway.

"What are you still doing up? It's almost one o'clock," Will said.

"I can't sleep," Emma said.

"…Neither can I," Will replied sleepily.

"The bed is really lonely without you," Emma said quietly.

"And this couch is really lonely without you," Will huskily replied as Emma closed her eyes and smiled at him. "Come here," Will said as he held out his arms for her. She gladly walked over to the couch and sat on his lap, immediately wrapping her arms around him and snuggling into the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry, Will," Emma whispered.

"I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to yell at you like that. Emotions were running high, I guess," Will said as he tucked a strand behind Emma's ear. "You know, you are really cute when you're mad."

Emma only smiled at him and kissed him softly on the lips. "I really love you, Will."

"I love you too," Will smiled as her forehead rested on his.

"You know, you're pretty handsome when you're mad," Emma smiled.

"You are too adorable," Will whispered.

"Is Libby alright?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, she'll be alright. She was a little shaken up, but she's fine," Will replied.

"Good," Emma muttered.

"You know, I think this couch is a little uncomfortable for the two of us. What do you say we go back to our bedroom and get some rest?" Will asked huskily.

"I like that idea," Emma smiled. Will turned off the TV and picked Emma up bridal style. "Will!" She squeaked.

"I got you, Em," Will said.

"I know you do," Emma said as Will carried her off to their bedroom…

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter a lot more than you liked the last one! The Dalton and Libby relationship might be strained for a little while, but trust me, it will be worth it! :) The next couple chapters will be a little more focused on Libby and her father, but I promise that you will get your fair share of Wemma loving! **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I can't believe that it's already Chapter 20 for this story! Thanks so much you guys! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or Will or Emma despite my deepest wishes :)**

**You Just Know**

**Chapter 20**

Will opened his eyes to see Emma peacefully sleeping on top of him. He felt so lucky that he had someone as perfect as Emma. He played with her hair as she stirred.

"Hey," Will sleepily smiled.

"Hey," Emma replied, just as sleepy.

"Any explanation of why you are on top of me?" Will asked huskily.

"You are too irresistible, even in your sleep," Emma smiled as she laid her head on his chest.

"Have I told you this morning that you are amazing?" Will asked.

"No, I don't think you have," Emma giggled.

"Well, you, Miss Emma Pillsbury, are amazing. And adorable," Will gushed.

"Well, thank you, Mr. Schuester. You are quite amazing yourself," Emma smiled.

"We should probably get up soon. We have to talk to Libby," Will said. Emma groaned slightly as she got up from her position. "Hopefully, it won't go too badly."

"I'm sure it will be fine," Emma said as she stretched her arms.

"I hope so," Will said as he stood up and headed towards the door, waiting for Emma. She passed by him as he led her to the kitchen with his hand on the small of her back. "What would you like for your breakfast feast this morning?" Emma smiled at his question.

"Whatever you are having will be fine," Emma replied.

"Pancakes, it is!" Will happily announced.

"I'll help you!" Emma said excitedly. They spent the next half-hour making plenty of pancakes for them and Libby. They decided that they would wait for Libby to wake up…

**** "Is this some kind of intervention or something?" Libby asked as she entered the kitchen.

"No…" Will said in confusion.

"Good, because I'm clean! No drugs here," Libby said.

"That's good to know… Libby, sit down. We have to talk to you about something," Will said.

"Oh, God, we're having the sex talk. I know! I know! Use protection! I've heard it before!" Libby exclaimed.

"We're not having a sex talk," Will said.

"Please don't tell me you guys are using food as props! You guys are so gross!"

"Libby, we're not having a sex talk..."

"Oh, please don't tell me about your guys' sex life. I'm about to eat here! Do you really want me to throw up again?" Libby asked loudly.

"We're not having a sex talk! Just, please sit down!" Will pleaded. Libby gave him a skeptical look and took a seat opposite of the both of them.

"Libby, we want to tell you about why we were arguing yesterday," Emma said as she slid the letter in front of Libby. "You were sent a letter from your father, and we both had different reactions to it." Libby took the piece of paper out of the envelope and began to read it. Will and Emma shared unsteady glances between each other as Libby's eyes scanned the paper. Silence filled the small kitchen as Libby finally finished reading the letter.

"That selfless bastard!" Libby exclaimed as she threw the paper onto the table. Will and Emma tensed up, both of them expecting a rampage from the girl. "He expects me to just forgive him and go see him? What the hell is his problem?"

"Libby, we know this isn't easy for you. We are going to let you decide for yourself whether or not you want to see him," Emma said calmly. Libby was silent. "Both of us will support whatever decision you make."

"I'm not going. I never want to see him ever again," Libby stated bitterly. Will nodded.

"Then you don't have to see him. Easy as that. So, what do you want to eat?" Will asked as he stood up from his chair.

"Whatever you're having is fine," Libby said quietly. Emma looked at Libby and immediately noticed something was wrong. She caught Will's eye and gave him a look saying that they needed to be alone. Will understood her look.

"I'll be right back," Will said as he hastily left the room. After a few moments, Emma finally spoke.

"Libby, something is troubling you," Emma pointed out.

"Nothing is," Libby snapped.

"You can tell me if you want to," Emma said. Libby sighed.

"Now that I think about it more… I mean, he is my dad, right? I feel like a horrible person because I won't even go to see my own father," Libby said softly.

"Libby, you are not a horrible person. You are an intelligent, witty, loving girl who was just very unfortunate for this to happen to you. You were terribly hurt by him before, and it's perfectly understandable if you don't want to see him," Emma explained.

"I don't want to see him. What if he hurts me again?" Libby asked.

"You don't have to see him, Libby. And he will never hurt you ever again. And if he ever does, Will would probably kill him," Emma smiled. Libby laughed.

"He would," Libby giggled.

"Libby, you have no idea how much Will loves you. He will never let you get hurt, ever," Emma said.

"I know he won't," Libby said.

"You know, he will be really angry if you don't eat those pancakes. He spent all morning making them for you!" Emma said.

"I might as well have _some_," Libby said as she grabbed herself a plate. Emma looked up to see Will leaning against the archway. He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Thank you," He mouthed, and she smiled back at him.

X*X*X*X*X

"I wore all black, just like you told me to," Rachel said as she approached Libby outside of Will's room that Monday during fifth period, just like they planned.

"Do you want a medal, or something?" Libby asked sarcastically.

"I'm just… nervous about this. Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Rachel asked precariously.

"Trust me," Libby said confidently.

"So, what do we do? Do we break in or pick the lock or something?" Rachel asked eagerly.

"We open the door," Libby said bluntly as she turned the doorknob and opened the door for Rachel. A flustered Rachel stepped inside as Libby followed her.

"So, where could it be? The Regionals paper, I mean," Rachel stated as she started to look around the room. Libby rolled her eyes and walked over to Will's desk. She immediately found what she was looking for, as it was sitting right on top of the desk. She held up the paper, and Rachel became flustered again. "What does it say?" She asked. Libby's eyes scanned the paper.

"It looks like a mash-up medley kind of thing," Libby said as Rachel groaned.

"Mash-ups are so old! What are the songs?"

"There's one Journey song," Libby stated as Rachel groaned again. "He has a bunch of songs crossed out for a duet/group number and a solo!"

"There's a solo?" Rachel asked in disbelief.

"Yes, there is. Now, you just got to convince him to give you the part," Libby replied.

"And you have to convince him to give me a good song. There are certain restrictions to my song selections," Rachel pointed out. Libby ignored her and seemed to be looking for a pen. She found one and began writing on the paper. "Wait, what are you writing?"

"You are singing 'Think Of Me' from Phantom of the Opera," Libby wrote as she then went on Will's computer.

"What are you doing now?" Rachel asked quickly.

"Oh my God, will you shut your freaking gob already? I'm printing off sheet music if you really need to know," Libby said.

"I'm afraid we're going to be caught," Rachel said, her eyes widening.

"And what makes you think that?" Libby asked. Rachel motioned towards the door, and Libby followed her motions. Will was standing right outside the doorway talking to Coach Beiste.

"What do we do?" Rachel whispered hastily.

"Act natural! And follow my lead," Libby said calmly as Will entered the room.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Will asked skeptically.

"Uh… um…" Rachel stuttered.

"I, um, had to print out a paper, and Rachel just came and wanted to talk about… about…" Libby said unsteadily.

"About… Regionals! I was wondering if Libby knew about the set list since you never tell us anything in Glee club!" Rachel exclaimed. Will stood there confused as ever.

"I'm almost done with it Rachel… and I normally give you guys an update about the set list every day. What class was the paper for?" Will asked.

"AP Literature! Just a paper, that's all," Libby simply stated. "We should be going now!"

"Yeah, see you in Spanish, Mr. Schuester!" Rachel exclaimed as she and Libby quickly headed out of the room.

"Um… alright?" Will said in confusion as the two girls left the room. Libby and Rachel quickly sped down the hall.

"Way to act natural!" Libby gritted through her teeth.

"Well, I'm sorry! I panicked!" Rachel said helplessly.

"I thought you were going to be an actress! You should be good at impromptu!"

"I want to be a Broadway star! I might do regular acting on the side…"

"Whatever," Libby said.

"You know, Libby, we make a pretty good team," Rachel smiled as they walked down the hall.

"I'll give you that one, Rachel," Libby smiled back.

X*X*X*X*X

"It's my birthday! It's my birthday! Whose birthday is it? It's mine!" Libby happily cheered as she, Will, and Emma entered the school building the following day.

"We know," Will and Emma said in unison.

"I'm just letting you guys know because I am now seventeen years old! Seventeen, people! One more year, and I will be eligible to vote!" Libby said happily.

"This coming from a girl who doesn't even know how to drive yet," Will said.

"Driving is scary! Besides, you never let me drive, anyways," Libby said.

"Because you never ask! If you would ask, then I would teach you!" Will exclaimed. Libby rolled her eyes at him as she went down the hallway to her locker. Emma shook her head at the both of them as Will subtly grabbed her hand while they walked down the hall to her office.

"What?" Will asked playfully as Emma gave him a look.

"I swear, you and Libby are going to drive me insane!" Emma laughed.

"You've lasted this long already. Why quit now?" Will huskily asked.

"I don't think the two of you would ever let me quit. And I don't want to," Emma smiled as they stopped in the middle of the empty hallway.

"I lost you once, Miss Pillsbury, and there is no way I will ever lose you again," Will replied as Emma only grinned at him.

"I don't plan on you losing me either," Emma said as Will gazed into her eyes and knelt down on one knee.

"Hey, Em," Will whispered. Emma blinked at him as she tried to not hyperventilate.

"Yes?" She breathed.

"…Will you wait up for me while I tie my shoe?" Will asked her.

"I hate you," Emma laughed as she turned and continued to walk down to her office.

"I have to tie my shoe! Emma, wait!" Will yelled down the hall as Emma just laughed to herself. Will eventually caught up to her as they stopped in front of her office. "You didn't wait for me!"

"Hmm. I wonder why, William," Emma told him as she went through her purse, looking for her keys to her office.

"Emmaaaaaaa," Will smiled at her.

"That's two times, Will," Emma smiled back at him as both of them entered her office.

"Like they say, third time's a charm," Will said as Emma set her stuff down. "Trust me, Em. It's coming." Emma grinned at him, bearing the thought of Will giving her a real proposal.

"And I cannot wait until it comes," Emma said as Will grinned his signature, lop-sided smile at her.

"I better go," Will said as the bell rang. "Are you coming to Glee club after school? We're having a little surprise party for Libby. It was the kids' idea."

"No, I can't. I wish I could, but I have SAT Prep today," Emma groaned.

"I'm sure she'll understand. She'll probably annoy you more at home, though," Will said.

"I'm sure I can take it," Emma smiled. "Now, go!" Will obeyed and turned to leave, giving her one last smile before he headed to his room. Emma was left with the thought of whenever she would be Mrs. Emma Schuester…

X*X*X*X*X

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Libby! Happy birthday to you!" The whole Glee club sang as soon as Libby walked into the room that afternoon.

"You guys shouldn't have!" Libby exclaimed.

"We made you a cake!" Finn said happily.

"On the other hand, you should have," Libby smiled at him. He smiled back at her.

"It's chocolate, your favorite," Will added.

"Aw, you guys shouldn't have!"

"We also got you a present!" Quinn happily exclaimed.

"On the other hand, you should have," Libby said as she went around the room, giving every member of the club a giant hug. "You guys really didn't have to get me a present!"

"Of course we did! You're a member of the Glee club, and you deserve a present!" Artie said.

"And also because you're totally hot," Puck added.

"Thanks… Puck," Libby said slowly as Finn handed her the wrapped gift. Libby happily took the present and started to unwrap it.

"You guys shouldn't have! I mean it this time!" Libby said as she looked at her present from the club. It was a picture of the whole club, along with Will, Emma, and Kurt, after they won Sectionals. Libby was in the middle of the picture holding the trophy with a proud smile on all of their faces.

"It's nothing much. Just thought that it was something you'd like," Finn said as the rest of the club nodded their heads, agreeing with him.

"I love it! I love you guys so much!" Libby said happily as she looked back down at the gift.

"Can we eat the cake now?" Puck bluntly asked. Before anyone could say anything, they all laughed and headed over to the cake to get the biggest piece.

"Alright, guys, as soon as you finish eating the cake, we have to get working! Regionals is coming early this year, in just three weeks so we really have to get practicing," Will said as the rest of the club ate their cake. "I was taking a look at the set list, and I don't ever remember writing down 'Think of Me' from Phantom of the Opera. Did anyone ever suggest it?" Libby and Rachel looked at each other, trying not to laugh.

"Mr. Schuester, I'm sure if you wrote it down, then it must be important. I think it would be a great solo," Rachel said.

"Well, then who is singing it?" Will asked in confusion. Everyone looked at each other to see who was singing the song. Rachel looked at Libby in panic, and Libby gave her a look saying to step up.

"If no one is singing it, Mr. Schuester, I would love to take the solo and make it my own!" Rachel confidently said.

"Well, if anyone else wants to sing it, then we would have to have a try-out. Anyone else want the solo? Mercedes, Libby?"

"Rachel would do a lot better with that song than I would," Mercedes said.

"Alright, and Libby?" Will asked.

"Don't feel like it," Libby said as she licked her fork. Rachel smiled confidently at Will.

"Well, I guess that Rachel is our soloist for Regionals. Anyone against it?" Will checked. All the kids didn't respond as they continued to eat their cake and talk about their day. Will shook his head in confusion as he, too, got himself a piece of cake. He sat down next to Libby who was still eating her cake.

"Let me guess. You changed the set list, didn't you?" Will asked.

"No comment."

"Why did you change it?" Will asked.

"Why can't I just do something nice once in a while?" Libby asked him.

"Since when are you the kind of person to do something nice?"

"Since when are you so concerned? I changed the set list. So what?"

"No, you changed the set list for Rachel. I thought you weren't very fond with Rachel," Will said.

"I'm not. When a fellow girl is in trouble, we girls have to help her out," Libby simply stated.

"I can't believe that Libby Schuester did something nice," Will said as Libby smacked him on the arm.

"Shut up! I do nice things all the time! And it's my birthday so you should be nice to me," Libby said.

"Yeah, I know," Will smiled.

"You know, you should really propose to Emma soon," Libby pointed out as she finished her cake.

"Agreed, Mr. Schue. You got to pop the question!" Mercedes butted into their conversation.

"Seriously, Mr. Schue. Stop being such a wuss and do it already!" Puck added. Pretty soon, all of the Glee club was in their conversation.

"I just need the perfect place," Will argued.

"What about right here?" Finn asked.

"No. It has to be somewhere really romantic," Libby said.

"Breadsticks!" Santana added.

"The parking lot!" Puck said.

"Guys…" Will started to say.

"Maybe he could do it at that new Italian restaurant!" Artie said.

"They could go to my house…" said Brittany.

"I got it! Regionals!" Tina exclaimed.

"Guys!" Will said a little louder.

"No… not Regionals. It has to be somewhere more epic!" Sam added.

"Nationals!" Libby exclaimed.

"Guys!" Will shouted. "I was already planning to propose at Nationals!"

"Well, why didn't you tell us that?" Quinn asked.

"I was trying to, but you guys wouldn't be quiet!"

"Excuses," Libby muttered.

"I'm flattered that you guys care so much, really I am. But we need to get to work! Rachel, how about that solo?" Will asked as Rachel smiled and hurried up to the front of the room.

**A/N: I hoped you liked this one, guys! Wow, this chapter just skipped all over the place! I hope you could follow it alright! The next chapter should skip through time to Regionals or right before Regionals. I got the idea of the fake proposal from The Office, which I do not own. I hope you guys don't hate me too much! **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thanks for all the love guys! I really hope that I'm not dragging this story along! Thanks for sticking with me and everything!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or Will or Emma despite my deepest wishes :)**

**You Just Know**

**Chapter 21**

**** "Will."

"Just one more minute, I promise."

"Will."

"I'm almost done, Em."

"Will," Emma said as she took the papers out of his hands and set them on the coffee table. "You aren't going to solve anything by stressing yourself out like this. You need a take a breather."

"The kids are stressing out because of Regionals. Libby's stressing out because, well, she's Libby, and she's always stressing out," Will explained.

"Thus making you stressful," Emma finished.

"…Yeah," Will answered.

"What you need is a relaxing evening. How about we watch a movie, or something? Just the two of us," Emma said as Will gave her a grateful.

"That sounds delightful," Will said before he leaned in and gave Emma a chaste peck on the cheek. "How about Back To The Future?"

"Will, I swear we have watched that at least a thousand times since I moved in here," Emma said as Will chuckled at her.

"Yeah, but this will be the first time that Libby won't be adding her commentary to every scene as she's not here," Will pointed out.

"Just wait, she's probably going to barge through the door as soon as we start watching the movie," Emma said.

"She said she was going to the movies with Finn, so she probably won't be back for a while. Which means that we have the whole house to ourselves," Will added huskily.

"We are watching a movie, William, you know, to help you relax," Emma smirked.

"Emma, I'm sure that we can relax in several other ways," Will said.

"Nice try," Emma grinned and rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled at her as they began to watch their favorite movie. Will could hear Emma swoon whenever Michael J. Fox first appeared on the screen.

"Emma, you're swooning over him!" Will exclaimed.

"I am not!" Emma said as she playfully smacked Will on the arm.

"Yes, you are!" Will argued with her.

"I can't help that he's very attractive in this movie, Will," Emma said.

"Who's more attractive, me or him?"

"Will!"

"Answer the question!" Will laughed.

"I will admit… that Michael J. Fox is very attractive…" Emma started to say as Will gave her a look of disappointment. "But William Schuester will always be the most handsome, stunning, charming man in my life." Will smiled at her answer. He cupped her cheek and passionately kissed her on the lips. Emma happily kissed him back, just as passionately, as she pulled on his tie and pulled him on top of her. As soon as Will thought they should just forget the movie, the phone rang, and Will groaned to himself.

"We can never catch a break, can we?" Will asked Emma as she smiled in response. Will stood up from the couch and walked over to the ringing phone. "Hello?"

"Mr. Schuester?" A nasal voice on the other line said.

"Speaking," Will said smoothly.

"You're the guardian of Miss Libby Schuester, correct?"

"Yes…" Will said.

"She was admitted into the Lima Medical Center due to appendicitis," The woman said.

"Oh my God, is she alright? What happened?" Will asked in an urgent voice, causing Emma to gain concern for whatever was happening.

"From what was reported, she had incredible stomach pains, and the friend she was with called 911. She is now in emergency surgery."

"We'll be right there. Wait, is her friend still there?" Will asked. The woman sighed and took a brief pause.

"Yes, he's standing by."

"Tell him not to worry, and that we are on our way," Will said quickly before he hung up the phone.

"Will, what's going on?" Emma asked worryingly.

"Libby's in the hospital. Her appendix burst, and she's in surgery right now," Will said in a rush. Emma gasped and quickly understood to get her belongings to go to the hospital.

The car ride was filled with anxious looks and worried glances. Will was holding the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. At a red light, Emma took a hold of Will's hand, giving both of them reassurance.

As soon as Will claimed a parking spot, he and Emma bolted out of the car and quickly headed into the small hospital, Emma still holding Will's hand. They entered the hospital's main entrance and headed toward the waiting room area. They immediately spotted Finn, who was pacing back and forth across the room. Finn looked up from the ground as they started to approach him.

"Mr. Schue! I swear I didn't do anything! We were just sitting there, and then she said that her stomach really hurt, and then she started screaming…"

"Finn!" Will exclaimed as Finn continued to talk over him. "Finn, it's alright! It's not your fault!"

"I called 911 because I didn't know what to do, and now they won't tell me what's wrong with her, and it's really freaking me out, Mr. Schue," Finn explained helplessly.

"They called me and explained that Libby's appendix burst. She's in surgery now, and she has very high chances of getting better. It's not your fault at all, Finn, alright? Just sit down and relax," Will said as he led Finn into a nearby chair. Finn sighed to himself in frustration.

"Finn, you cannot blame this on yourself. Appendicitis can happen to anyone, and apparently, Libby happened to burst her appendix when she was with you!" Emma explained softly to Finn.

"Yeah, but I feel so responsible! I mean, all we were gonna do was see a movie. It's not we're going out or anything! I promise you that I was not trying to get into her pants, Mr. Schue!" Finn exclaimed.

"It's… alright, Finn. Libby is going to be fine," Will assured him. All three of them went silent as the thoughts of Libby in surgery filled them with worry. Will sat down next to Emma, and he kept squeezing her hand, trying to make her not to worry. It seemed like forever until a nurse finally approached them.

"Mr. Schuester?" The nurse asked him as Will nodded. "Libby's surgery was a success. We just transferred her back into her room, so you are welcome to visit her."

Will gave a sigh of relief as Finn stood up to walk with Emma and Will.

"Sorry, but only family can visit the patient at this time. Regular visiting hours are over," The nurse said as she saw Finn trying to walk in. Finn stood there flabbergasted and immediately saddened over the thought of not being able to see his friend. Emma and Will immediately noticed his pain.

"I insist that Finn comes in with us," Will said. "You see… Finn is Libby's boyfriend, and it would pain Libby deeply to not see him whenever we go in to visit." The nurse looked at Finn, who still carried a sorrowful expression on his face.

"Fine, you can come. You're lucky I'm a hopeless romantic," The nurse said as she led the three of them to Libby's room. Finn gave Will a look of thanks, and Will nodded back. They continued to walk through the small hospital until they got to the recovery ward.

"Here we are, Room 28B. She's still out from the anesthesia, but she should wake up in less than an hour. When she wakes up, her doctor should be in to inform you of recovery time and medical precautions," The nurse said as they all entered Libby's room. Libby was lying in the hospital bed, unconscious from the anesthesia.

"God, this is my entire fault!" Finn said as he saw Libby.

"Finn, this isn't your fault. You couldn't help it even if you tried," Will assured him again.

"He's right, sweetie. Appendicitis is common for people between the ages ten and thirty. The perfect range for your girlfriend here. Trust me, she'll be fine. More than ninety-five percent of people with appendicitis survive and recover quickly," The nurse said to Finn as she took a look at Libby's chart.

"What if she's not in the ninety-five percent? What if she dies?" Finn asked desperately.

"Good Lord, kid. She's not going to die! Her surgery was successful, and all she has to do is take the right medical precautions so she does not get an infection. Try to be optimistic here," The nurse said as she set Libby's chart down and headed out of the room.

"Sorry. Sorry for the panicking. I just want her to be alright," Finn said innocently as Will put a hand on his shoulder.

"We're all worried about her, Finn. You know that Libby's as hard as nails. She'll get through this," Emma said as she sat down in a chair next to Libby's bed. Finn nodded and sat down in a chair in the corner of the room.

"So, what are we gonna do about Regionals, Mr. Schue? There's no way Libby could sing in just a week with her condition," Finn said after a brief moment of silence.

"I have no idea. Does anyone else in the Glee club know what happened?" Will asked. Finn responded with a shake of his head.

"I didn't tell anyone yet. I was just worried sick earlier. The only people that should have known right away were you guys, but they already called you," Finn explained.

"Finn, you did the right thing by calling 911 and staying here the whole time. Thank you," Will said genuinely. Finn nodded and started to twiddle his thumbs. Emma caught Will's eye, and they shared a look of both worry and very slight relief. At that moment, they all heard a stir coming from the bed.

Libby's eyes fluttered open as she stirred awake. Will rushed over to the side of the bed and took a hold of her hand.

"Libby… hey, Lib… how you feeling?" Will asked softly as Libby slowly turned to look at him.

"I'm like a ray of sunshine," Libby said groggily as Finn also walked over to the edge of her bed.

"Hey, Libby," Finn said nervously. Libby tried to give him a small smile.

"Sorry… I ruined your night… Finn," Libby managed to say.

"It's alright. I didn't really like that movie anyways," Finn shrugged as Libby stifled a laugh. The doctor then came into the room.

"Looks like someone is awake! I'm Doctor Smith, and I will be taking care of Miss Libby here for the time being," Dr. Smith said as he shook Will's hand.

"Thank you, Doctor. How did this happen exactly?" Will asked as Dr. Smith looked over Libby's charts.

"That stomach flu Libby had a couple weeks ago, wasn't the stomach flu. Vomiting is a symptom for appendicitis," The doctor explained.

"But she got better…" Emma said.

"The body works in mysterious ways. It actually is strange that her condition got better instead of worse," The doctor stated. "Now, Libby is going to have to stay here with us for at least a week to make sure that everything's alright, and she doesn't get an infection of some sorts. After that, it is up to her whether she can go to school or not. People can recover at different paces. Normally, the full recovery time for appendicitis is four to six weeks, but it all depends on Libby."

"So, she's not gonna die?" Finn asked.

"No," Dr. Smith said cheerfully.

"Awesome!" Finn smiled for the first time since he got to the hospital.

"I'll be checking in periodically to see how she's doing," The doctor said before he exited the room. All smiles were directed towards Libby, who was actually quite miserable.

"We're going to let you get your rest, Libby, ok?" Will said as he kissed Libby on the forehead. "I'm going to take Finn home, and I'll be right back."

"Bye, Finn," Libby said quietly as he and Will got ready to leave.

"I'll be here first thing in the morning, Libby! I promise!" Finn said as Libby responded with a small smile. Will clapped Finn on the shoulder as they left the two girls alone in the room.

"Try to go to sleep, alright, Libby? You've had an… interesting day," Emma smiled at her.

"This means I can't go to Regionals, doesn't it?" Libby asked quietly.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid not," Emma said.

"Well, what are we gonna do? We need another member to replace me…, or we will get disqualified!" Libby exclaimed.

"Libby, relax. It will be taken care of, so you don't have to worry about it. Just please try to get some sleep," Emma pleaded with her.

"Alright," Libby gave in as Emma gave her a small, reassuring smile.

X*X*X*X*X

Will quietly walked back into the room about an hour later, after he dropped Finn off at his house. He slid the door open to find both of his girls asleep, Emma in the chair next to Libby's bed. Will sneaked over behind Emma and kissed her gently on the top of the head. Her eyes fluttered open, and she sleepily looked up at him.

"Everything alright?" He quietly asked as he pulled another chair over to sit beside Emma.

"I had to persuade her to go to sleep, but other than that, it's fine. Is Finn alright?" Emma asked as she leaned into Will.

"He's a little shaken up, but he's very relieved that she's going to be alright. Thank you for staying with her," Will said softly as he kissed the top of her head again.

"It's fine. I'm just so glad she'll be alright," Emma sighed as Will nodded in agreement. Emma took a hold of Will's hand ago and gave it a small squeeze. Before he knew it, Emma was already sleeping again, her head resting on his shoulder. He rested her head on hers and began to drift off to sleep himself…

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! How cute is Finn? So what is Glee club to do without Libby for Regionals? **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! 200 reviews! Thank you guys so much! To all my readers, you are amazing!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or Will or Emma, despite my deepest wishes.**

**You Just Know **

**Chapter 22**

"Did you hear anything yet?"

"Not yet."

"When will we?"

"Soon, Libby, I promise." Libby sighed in frustration as she and Emma waited in her hospital room for any news that had to deal with Regionals. It was the day of the competition, and Libby was itching to know what was going on.

"Didn't you say Will was going to call soon?" Libby asked.

"He said he was going to call whenever he could," Emma answered, turning the page of the book she was reading.

"Well, he needs to call soon before I go insane," Libby said somewhat bitterly.

"I'm sure he will call soon, Libby. Just relax."

"I can't relax because I need to know if we placed or not!" Libby exclaimed.

"You can relax, Libby. I'm sure the club did great. Just… watch some TV or something to calm yourself," Emma assured. Libby sighed once more but did what she was told.

"There's nothing on!" Libby complained as she flipped through the channels. Emma sighed and shut her book closed.

"Libby, something is bothering you, isn't there?" Emma asked suspiciously.

"No…"

"Libby…"

"Fine… it's just that I hate being stuck at this hospital with nothing to do all day," Libby mumbled.

"That's not the only thing bothering you, is it?" Emma wondered. Libby looked up at the TV and didn't respond. "I haven't heard anything about Dalton in a while. Are you guys alright?"

"I-" Libby started to say, but was interrupted by Will coming into the room. "Will!"

Emma looked at the door to see a very sharp-looking Will standing in the doorway in his suit.

"Hey," Emma said as Will walked over to the both of them. "Why didn't you call? Libby has been freaking out for the past hour."

"What happened? What happened?" Libby asked excitedly. Will smiled at the both of them.

"Why don't you ask your teammates?" He asked as each member of New Directions walked through the door. Artie, who was the last one in, was holding the first place trophy and rolled over to give it to Libby.

"No way! You guys won!" Libby happily exclaimed as the everyone in the room let out a cheer.

"Rachel's solo was amazing!" Tina gushed as more cheers filled the room.

"Great job, Rachel!" Libby smiled at her. Rachel gave a small smile back but then looked down at the ground. Libby immediately sensed something was wrong, but the happiness in the room distracted her from whatever was wrong with Rachel. Everyone stayed in the cramped hospital room, laughing and celebrating, until the regular visiting hours were over, and the nurses were kicking them out.

"Hey, Rachel," Libby said before she walked out of the room. "Did the solo work?"

"Um… no. I told Finn… and he said that he had his sights set on another girl," Rachel said quietly as she slowly approached Libby.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Libby said genuinely. "Do you know who the girl is?"

"Yes…" Rachel said softly. "It's you."

Libby blinked at her with her mouth wide open. Rachel patted her arm and turned to leave the room, leaving Libby astonished. Libby regained herself and managed to say goodbye to everyone else.

"Libby, I'm going to bring Kurt down someday because he misses you, and he hopes you're alright," Mercedes promised.

"Sounds good," Libby smiled. Mike gave her a final wave as he was the last one out.

"Well, I have to go take everyone home," Will sighed.

"I'll take them," Emma offered.

"Are you sure? They can get kind of rowdy," Will said.

"You've been with them all day, and you need some rest. I got this one," Emma said sweetly as she gave him a quick peck on the lips. Will gave her his keys to the car back at McKinley.

"Drive safely when you're coming back," Will said, giving her a last kiss before she left. Will turned to face Libby. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, things could be worse, I guess. Hey, I told you I had a disease, and you didn't believe me!" Libby exclaimed.

"Well, everyone obviously thought that it was the stomach flu and not appendicitis," Will said as he sat down in the chair Emma was occupying earlier.

"That doctor was trying to kill me just because I pissed him off," Libby mumbled.

"He wasn't trying to kill you. He just made a mistake," Will said.

"Well, I could have died!" Libby exclaimed.

"Well, you didn't since Finn was there to save you," Will replied.

"Yeah…" Libby said quietly. The constant reminder of Finn only kept nagging at Libby's mind. Sure, he was cute. He was popular, the quarterback, and the Glee stud. There was just something missing. Libby knew what it was, but she could never admit it. She could never admit that she had lingering feelings for Dalton Schultz.

"So, what happened at the competition?" Libby asked in an attempt to distract herself from the thoughts of boys.

"Well, we totally crushed Vocal Adrenaline," Will gushed as Libby laughed. "They came in second place, and Aural Intensity got third place."

"So, Rachel was good?"

"She was outstanding! Her solo couldn't have been any more perfect. She blew the audience away," Will said proudly. Libby smiled in approval, the thought of why she gave Rachel the song still lingered in her head.

"I can't believe we're going to Nationals!" Libby said excitedly.

"New York… I can't wait," Will said.

"The last time I was at Nationals was two years ago, and it was at Disney World," Libby giggled.

"I forgot you were at Nationals. Did your team win?" Will asked.

"No, we lost to Vocal Adrenaline. My whole team blamed me for losing since I was the soloist for our set list. I'm pretty sure all of them hate me to this day," Libby laughed.

"Why would they hate you?" Will asked.

"They thought I was a slut, even though I only ever had one boyfriend in my whole life. I seriously hated that school, and everyone inside it. I just really want to beat them at Nationals," Libby explained.

"So, they're that good?" Will asked worryingly.

"Yeah… they're really good. Like really good. I'm sure one of their performances is on YouTube, or something," Libby said.

"I know everyone is pumped up for Nationals, but we have to get serious if we want to at least place. Maybe when you're back at school, you could talk to everyone. Show them what Nationals is really about," Will said.

"That sounds good. I mean, you don't mess around at Nationals. You either show them what you got, or you embarrass yourselves miserably in front of thousands of people," Libby simply said.

"Thousands?"

"Thousands," Libby enunciated.

"We have no clue what we're up against do we?" Will asked her.

"Probably not," Libby laughed as Dr. Smith came into the room.

"I heard that there was some kind of party going on in here," He said.

"Something like that," Libby said.

"I hope it was a celebration party because I have some good news. Tonight could be your last night in the hospital with us," The doctor said happily.

"Are you serious?" Libby asked as she looked at Will in excitement.

"I am serious. Your recovery has been outstanding, and it looks like it's time to finally head home. I suggest that you stay home for about another week before you do anything that could strain yourself. After that, it's your call of what you do," Dr. Smith stated.

"Thank you so much, Doctor," Will said gratefully as he shook the doctor's hand.

"It's all part of the job. And thank you for being a great patient, Libby," He said.

"Anytime," Libby smiled. Dr. Smith nodded happily, leaving the room.

"I'm telling you right now that there is no way the whole Glee club is visiting you at our apartment," Will said.

"They'll be so disappointed!" Libby laughed. "Kurt has to visit, though, because I miss him and his cute, little self."

"Fine, Kurt can visit. No more than two people at a time, anyways," Will offered.

"Deal," Libby nodded in agreement.

"I don't know about you, but I am starving. Do you want me to get you something to eat?" Will asked as he stood up from his chair.

"I'm fine. I ate before you came." Will nodded and exited the room, in search of a decent meal, leaving Libby to her thoughts about the two boys she couldn't exactly get out of her mind.

Finn, Dalton, Finn, Dalton, Finn, Dalton. Her mind kept crossing back and forth between the two, leading her to be more upset. At least Finn was actually talking to her. Then again, Libby didn't break his heart into a million little pieces. Libby twiddled her thumbs as she thought more about it. 'Why do boys have to be so confusing?' she thought to herself.

Libby sighed as Will came back into the room with a tray of food.

"I got some food for you, in case you get hungry later," Will said as he sat back down.

"Thank you. So, got any new, hot, juicy Glee gossip I should know about?" Libby asked.

"Not really. Unless you count Rachel being sad over Finn, who apparently likes someone else," Will said before he took a bite into the sandwich he got. Libby groaned silently and fretted the answer to her next question.

"So, who does he like?" Libby asked slowly.

"You."

"And what is the source of your information?"

"Libby, I was around a bunch of teenagers all day. I think that's a pretty reliable source," Will stifled a laugh. Libby tried to laugh, but couldn't.

"How do you know someone is the one? You know, the one you know you will love forever?" Libby asked Will.

"You don't. It's as simple and as complicated as that. But sometimes, when you just look at a person for the very first time and see who they really are inside… you just know," Will explained.

"You just know?"

"Sure."

"So, you just knew with Emma? I mean it's kind of obvious you two are madly in love," Libby pointed out.

"I fell in love with her the first time I laid my eyes on her… so, yeah. I guess I just knew. Seriously, Libby, when you know you've met the one, you'll know," Will said.

"You know, they say every girl has a Prince Charming. I say mine is just lost and too stubborn to ask for directions," Libby sighed as Will laughed.

"Trust me, Libby. You'll know," Will assured.

"I just really hate men! I mean, all the nice men are ugly. The handsome men are mean. And the nice and handsome men are gay! Why are men so confusing? Wait, why am I even having this conversation with you?" Libby asked Will.

"I honestly don't know…" Will answered.

"Cheers to another awkward moment!" Libby exclaimed as Emma entered the room.

"Hey," Emma smiled at them as she headed towards the chair next to Will.

"Hey," Will replied with a smile. "Everything went alright?"

"Yes, despite Brittany thinking she lost her cat, everything went well! Are you alright, Libby?" Emma asked.

"I am perfectly fine, and I get to go home tomorrow!" Libby said excitedly. "I am so tired of this hospital bed. It isn't comfy at all!"

"I'm just happy that we can get you home, and we don't have to sit in this hospital anymore," Will sighed.

"And we get to eat normal food," Emma added.

Libby sighed. "I do not want to go back to school. All day, people are going to annoy me and such. They probably thought I died, or something!"

"No one thinks you're dead, Libby. In fact, someone left a balloon at your locker," Will said.

"Really? Who did?"

"How do you expect me to know?"

Libby scoffed. "Will! Now I can't thank the person who got me the balloon properly!"

"To be honest, I think it was Finn," Will teased.

Libby threw her pillow at Will. "Shut up! Wait, what does the balloon say?"

"I think it might say, 'I love you!'" Will teased once more.

"I swear, I will get out of this bed and just slap you!" Libby threatened.

"I'm kidding, Lib. Calm down!" Will put his hands up in surrender.

"That's right. You're scared."

"Children!" Emma sighed.

Libby pointed at Will. "He started it!" Emma rolled her eyes as Libby and Will continued to playfully argue with each other. Everything was starting to slowly inch back to normal for the three of them…

**A/N: So, readers – are you Team Dalton or Team Finn? :) There should be a nice Libton confrontation next chapter to look forward to! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I see that the majority is Team Dalton! You guys might have to wait a little while for Libton to happen, but don't worry! I promise that it will happen!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or Will or Emma despite my deepest wishes.**

**You Just Know **

**Chapter 23**

"You can't sleep either?" Will asked softly as he saw Emma's eyes open as they were trying to sleep.

Emma looked at him. "Not really. I have no idea why, though."

"I guess we could just lay here and stare at each other for a little while," Will smiled at her. Emma smiled back as she snuggled in closer to him.

"That sounds nice," She quietly said she rested her head in the crook of Will's shoulder, making his arm wrap around her. "I seriously do not want to move from this spot."

Will kissed her on the top of her head. "You know you don't have to until four hours from now."

Emma groaned quietly. "What time is it?"

Will turned his head to the red light coming from the alarm clock on his night stand. "It is currently 1:37 A.M." Emma groaned again. "Relax, Em! We have all night, well, technically morning."

"You really think I want to stay up all night, technically morning, and just lay here?" Emma gave Will a smile.

Will scoffed. "Well, if you don't enjoy being in my handsome presence…"

"I do enjoy being in the presence of your self-centered ego," Emma jokingly laughed.

"How dare you," Will smiled at her.

Emma simply smiled back. "I love you, and your charming, handsome ego. There, is that better?"

"Slightly," Will smirked. "So, who do you love more, me or my ego?"

"Are you serious?" Emma laughed. "Well, as your ego is a part of you, I'm going to have to say that I love you a lot more."

"Alright… do you love me or Michael J. Fox more?" Will jokingly asked.

"You can't get over that, can you?" Emma laughed.

"Well, you could have changed your mind!" Will exclaimed.

Emma giggled. "Trust me, Will. I promise that I will always pick you over Michael J. Fox any day."

"Now, that makes me-"

A bang on their door interrupted Will. "Will you two shut up? People are trying to sleep in this household!"

"Sorry, Libby!" Will said as Emma bit her lip.

"You better be sorry! I'm blaming you if I look horrible tomorrow!" Libby shouted before she stomped off.

"Should we go to sleep now?" Emma whispered with a smile.

"Probably," Will smiled back.

"Goodnight, Will," Emma kissed him softly before she closed her eyes and tried to drift off to sleep.

"Goodnight, Emma."

X*X*X*X*X

"Just so you know, I hate you," Libby said to Will bitterly the next morning as they walked into school.

"Hate is a strong word, Libby," Will coolly said.

"It's my first day back, and I'm as tired as hell. I think I will hate if I want to!" Libby exclaimed as she walked down the opposite hallway.

"She's not too happy," Emma said bluntly.

"I'm sure she'll get over it," Will said as the two of them walked down towards Emma's office.

Libby slowly trudged down the hall. Random people who she didn't even know were welcoming her back.

"Hey! You're back!" A voice behind her said. She turned around to see Finn walking towards her.

"Hey! Yeah, it's my first day back. It's only been five minutes, and I already want to leave," Libby said.

"Well, make sure you go to your locker first," Finn smiled.

"Why?" Libby asked suspiciously.

"Because there's something I want to show you," Finn said as he grabbed Libby's hand and pulled her down the hallway.

"You need to show me something at my locker?" Libby asked.

"Yes!" Finn exclaimed as they turned the corner of the hallway. Libby saw several posters and a purple balloon flying around near her locker.

"I didn't know this many people cared about me," Libby said as she and Finn approached her locker.

"Guess who got you the balloon?" Finn asked excitedly. Libby looked at him and laughed.

"It was really nice of you to get me a balloon, Finn," Libby said sweetly.

"Yeah, well, you know. I thought you'd like it since it's a balloon, and everyone likes balloons. And it's purple!" Finn said.

Libby laughed. "I do like purple balloons. You didn't have to get one for me, though."

"I just thought that it would make you feel a little better. Besides, someone made you a poster," Finn pointed to the 'Get Well Soon' poster that was hanging over Libby's locker.

"I don't even know who that is…" Libby said skeptically as she read the name.

"Well, they obviously must think you're cool enough to receive a poster. Or they were just trying to outdo my balloon," Finn said smoothly.

Libby smiled up at him. "Trust me, Finn. Your balloon beats any random poster any day." With that, Finn smiled back at her.

"Well, I try. Purple balloons and all," Finn said.

"You're sweet," Libby smiled.

"I gotta get to homeroom. If I'm late again, I'm dead," Finn said.

"See you later, Finn," Libby smiled.

"Hey, I'll save you a seat at lunch," Finn shouted through the hallway as he headed off. Libby smirked and turned her attention to her locker. She laughed as she read some of the messages on the pieces of paper stuck on her locker. Libby opened her locker to get her things before she headed off to homeroom. She sensed someone walk up behind her, and she could already tell who it was, and she didn't even have to look at him.

"So, you and Hudson?" Libby turned to see Dalton standing behind her, looking very cross.

"There is no me and Hudson," Libby replied as she turned back to her locker to close it. She began to slowly walk down the hallway, and Dalton followed her every step.

"Oh, really? Because that's not what I heard," Dalton said bitterly.

Libby scoffed and stopped in her tracks. "Then what did you hear?"

Dalton ignored her question. "You know, I think it's funny how you can reject me, but as soon as someone else comes into the picture, you can immediately start dating them."

"You know what I think is funny? I think it's funny that this is the first time you have even acknowledged my existence since that night."

"You're the one who's been avoiding me!" Dalton interjected.

Libby scoffed. "I'm avoiding you? Maybe that's because I've been sick and in the hospital for the past month! Not that you care, or anything."

"You know I care a lot more than Hudson does. I know you know," Dalton said softly. Libby took a step towards him, but Dalton stood his ground.

"You care a lot more? Where were you when my appendix burst? Where were you while I was laying in the hospital in pain? Where were you, Dalton? Because I know where Finn was. He was by my side the whole time," Libby stated angrily.

"He just felt bad for you. That's the kind of guy he is," Dalton replied just as angrily.

"That's the kind of guy he is? I bet you never even spoke a word to him in your entire life!" Libby gritted through her teeth.

"Why does that even matter? I know you a lot better than he does," Dalton replied.

"Why are you doing this?" Libby asked helplessly. Dalton lowered his eyes to the ground. "Why are you comparing yourself to Finn?"

"Because I want to know what makes him so great. I want to know why he has your heart," Dalton answered.

"I don't know," Libby said.

Dalton's emerald green eyes met Libby's blues. He took a step towards her, making Libby ram into the lockers behind her. Dalton placed one hand on the lockers right beside her as he inched closer to her.

"I don't care what you do, Libby. I just care that you're happy. And I know… that I will never get over you, even if it kills me on the inside," Dalton whispered.

Libby tried to tear her eyes away from his, but she just couldn't. Dalton backed away, turned on his heel, and started to quickly walk down the hall. Libby leaned back against the locker as the late bell rang for homeroom. She took a deep breath before she slowly started to walk. An interesting first day back…

X*X*X*X*X

"I just don't get it. The kids are expecting to just roll into Nationals and win over the whole competition. They need a reality check," Will confided in Emma as they sat at their usual table in the faculty lounge.

"Well, hasn't Libby been to Nationals before? I'm sure she could tell them what it's all about," Emma replied.

"Libby's going to have to give a very good pep talk to make them realize what they're dealing with," Will said.

Emma gave Will a knowing look. "Will, this is Libby we're talking about. She could probably scare the living daylights out of them."

"I just don't want the club's Regional win to get to their heads. Nationals are tough. You're in front of hundreds of people, and one mistake could cost you first place," Will said seriously.

"I'm sure they'll shape up. They're just excited that they're going to Nationals and New York City. Who wouldn't be excited about that?" Emma asked.

"But lately at practices, it seems like they're just blowing it all off, which isn't acceptable when Nationals is only a month away. And I still have to plan the transportation for Nationals," Will said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry, Will, I'd love to help you right now, but I have a session that is mandatory. Just get Libby to talk to them in her own Libby-fashion, and I'm sure they will realize what they're going to go through," Emma said before she gave him a chaste peck on the cheek as she stood up to leave. Will leaned back in his chair, thoughts of Nationals and the Glee club keeping on lingering in his mind.

X*X*X*X*X

"Do I seriously have to do this?" Libby asked.

"Yes. Come on, Libby, it's only one time. It doesn't even have to be long, just a few words," Will told her as Libby sighed in frustration.

"Fine, I'll do it. You're lucky I'm a good person," Libby said as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Yeah, I'm so lucky. Alright, everyone, listen up!" Will exclaimed to the Glee club who were sitting in their respective seats. "Libby, here, is going to tell you guys about what really happens at Nationals as she has been there before." The club turned their attention to Libby as Will took a seat on his stool.

Libby walked in front of the piano and crossed her arms. "Alright, here's the down low about Nationals. There are teams that are trained by professionals and train all year round just to place at Nationals. There are people who have the potential to star in a Broadway musical. There are teams that practice every day for hours on end. Trust me. I used to be on one of those teams. They will tear you apart, vocal cord by vocal cord."

Rachel gasped and put her hand on her heart. She cleared her throat. "Libby's right. We're competing against the best show choirs in the whole nation! We need to make sure each note is flawless and each dance move is precise."

"Yeah, what Rachel said. Can I sit down now?" Libby asked Will. He nodded as he stood up and Libby headed over to the chair next to Finn.

"Hey, that talk was pretty intense. It was pretty hot," Finn whispered as Will talked about revising their set list.

"Thank you," Libby smiled at Finn.

"So… I was wondering… if you would like to go to Breadsticks sometime," Finn blushed quietly.

Libby looked at him with her eyes wide in surprise. "You mean, like on a date, or something?"

"Uh… yeah," Finn said bashfully.

"I… yes. That'd be nice," Libby smiled at him.

"Cool! I'll let you know when we can go," Finn smiled back. Libby turned her attention back on Will, but her mind kept going back between Dalton and Finn. She bit her lip as she ignored whatever Will was saying.

She shouldn't have said yes.

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait for this chapter! I promise to update more often, but the past week has been crazy busy for me. Reviews are greatly appreciated! **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! You might be a little 'upset' after this chapter, but it's all good!**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my dear friend, Charlotte, whose birthday is today! Happy Birthday Charlotte! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or Will or Emma despite my deepest wishes. **

**You Just Know**

**Chapter 24**

**** Emma nervously drummed her fingers on her desk as the crowd of students started to thin out before the late bell rang for ninth period. Her day was pretty normal, except for a lingering thought that was stuck in the back of her mind.

"Sorry, I'm late! Will was too busy talking about conjugating verbs, or whatever," Libby said as she entered the Emma's office.

"Oh, it's perfectly fine. Just have a seat," Emma said.

"Are you alright? You look kinda pale," Libby pointed out.

"Oh, I'm fine. Perfectly fine," Emma assured.

"Are you sure? Something's on your mind, isn't there?" Libby asked suspiciously.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Emma told her.

"You're hiding something!" Libby accused.

Emma scoffed hesitantly. "I-I am not!"

"Yes, you are! Whatever it is, I promise I won't tell anyone, not even Will!"

"Libby, you don't tell Will anything," Emma said to her.

"Exactly! So, now you can trust me to not tell him anything!" Libby exclaimed. "So, what is it?"

Emma sighed in frustration. "I can't believe I'm telling you this… but I… I think I'm pregnant."

"Whoa. Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. You're pregnant? You're saying there's a bun in your oven?" Libby asked loudly.

"Well… I-I don't know!" Emma exclaimed.

"Well, don't you have to tell Will nonetheless?"

"No! No, I-I can't do that," Emma said.

Libby blinked. "Why not? I mean, he is the baby daddy, right?"

"Of course he is!" Emma exclaimed.

"So, you are pregnant?"

"No! I don't know! I-I didn't take a pregnancy test yet," Emma stammered. Libby stared at her for a brief moment, trying to think up of a plan.

"Alright, here's the deal. As soon as school ends, you and I are going to go to the nearest drug store and buy a bunch of pregnancy tests to see if you're carrying any Baby Schuesters, alright?" Libby asked.

"Wait, don't you have Glee practice? Nationals are only two weeks away," Emma pointed out.

"Oh, yeah. I'll just tell him that I'm still feeling ill from my surgery and that you're taking me home so I can rest!" Libby smiled. "Perfect plan!"

"I don't know…"

"You can't keep this up forever, Emma. I'm pretty sure Will is going to notice if you have a baby bump," Libby pointed out.

Emma bit her lip. "Fine, we'll go to the drug store, and we'll see."

"Well then, you better drink up, because you have lots of peeing to do when we get home," Libby said bluntly as Emma groaned to herself.

"I should probably tell Will that you're skipping out on Glee," Emma said as she stood up from her chair.

"I'm not skipping out! I have an excuse for it! There's a difference, you know!" Libby exclaimed as Emma headed out the door.

Emma hesitantly walked down the halls, quickly making her way to Will's classroom. Her heels clicked as she walked through the tiled hallway. She finally approached Will's door and saw that he was teaching the senior Spanish class. Once she caught his eye through the little window in the door, she motioned for him to come out in the hall.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Will asked in concern as he quietly closed the door behind him.

"Well, Libby isn't feeling too well, and so I'm probably going to take her home, if that's alright," Emma said.

"Is she alright?" Will asked.

"Oh, yeah, she's just sick because of the post-operation side effects. I'm sure it's nothing too bad. I'll just take her home after school," Emma said rather quickly.

"Are you sure? I mean, I can take her," Will offered.

"Oh, no. Nationals are coming up… and you really need to be with the kids," Emma said. "Will, trust me, I can take Libby home."

"Alright, but… are you alright, Em? You seem kind of high-strung," Will asked suspiciously.

"I'm not high-strung! I'm just a little stressed… that's all," Emma assured.

Will gave her a hopeful smile. "I just wanted to make sure you're okay. I'll see you at home?"

Emma nodded as Will gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek before he went back in his classroom. Emma turned on her heel and headed back towards her office.

"I can't believe you made me lie to him," Emma said bitterly to Libby as she entered her office again.

Libby ignored her comment. "Well, let's get on the road before they run out of peeing sticks!"

Emma took a deep breath before she and Libby exited her office. It was going to be a long day…

X*X*X*X*X

"Do you have any idea which one to get?" Emma whispered to Libby as they stood in front of the boxes of pregnancy tests at the local drug store.

"Yes, because I have had so many babies that I know which brand of pregnancy test is the most accurate," Libby said sarcastically.

"Right now is really not the time to be sarcastic, Libby," Emma said quietly.

"Fine. Just get a bunch of different ones, then," Libby said. Emma sighed as she grabbed three boxes. "Alright, let's bounce."

After Libby and Emma checked out, they hurriedly headed home.

"So, why can't you tell Will about this shenanigan again?" Libby asked while they were stopped at a red light.

Emma took a deep breath. "You probably don't know this, but Will was married before you came here. And the reason why they got divorced was because his ex-wife lied about being pregnant."

"She _lied _about being pregnant?" Libby asked.

"Yes, and Will was so excited to be a father. It absolutely killed him. That's why I'm afraid to tell him because I don't want to give him false hope," Emma explained.

"Poor, Will. Well, you are planning on telling him no matter what happens, right?" Libby asked her.

"Of course," Emma said as she pulled into their apartment building's parking lot. "Of course."

X*X*X*X*X

"Do you have to pee yet?" Libby asked impatiently.

"No, and I won't if you don't stop asking me every five seconds!" Emma exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just… jumpy. You're going to have plenty of time to get all of them shouldn't be home until around 5:30," Libby said.

"I thought it ended at 5?" Emma questioned.

"It does, except Rachel usually stays after and complains to Will for about fifteen minutes. And then with Lima's rush hour traffic it takes about fifteen minutes to get back here," Libby said.

"I'll be back!" Emma exclaimed as she rushed toward the bathroom.

"Good luck!" Libby shouted after her.

Emma walked into the bathroom, hesitating at first. The thought of just peeing on a stick absolutely terrified her. She whimpered to herself as she awaited her fate…

Emma exited the bathroom, meeting Libby out in the living room area. She had the timer ready, and the test was sitting on the bathroom counter.

"Now all we have to do is wait…" Libby said when she saw Emma. Emma nodded and sat down on the couch. "So, why do you think you're pregnant again? Like, what are your symptoms?"

"I have felt nauseous for a while, and… I threw up during second period," Emma said.

"Well, that could mean anything! I mean, you could have the flu, or something!" Libby exclaimed.

"I'm late," Emma stated. "By a week."

"Things like that happen… all the time!" Libby said as another attempt to liven the spirits.

"I'm not ready to be a mother! Will and I aren't even married!" Emma cried.

"I'm sure whatever happens, you and Will are going to be amazingly prepared for it! It's going to be alright, Emma," Libby said assuringly. Emma looked at Libby and gave her a small smile as the timer rang.

"Well… let's do this," Libby said as she grabbed Emma's hand and pulled her towards the bathroom.

"I-I can't look at it. Can you see what it says?" Emma asked as they approached the outside of the bathroom. Libby went in and grabbed it, as Emma closed her eyes and held her breath.

"Congratulations, Miss Pillsbury, you are not pregnant," Libby stated as she came out of the bathroom, holding the pregnancy test in her hands. Emma let out a deep breath as she stared at the tiny minus sign on the pregnancy test.

"I don't know if I should feel relieved… or if I should feel horrible," Emma said.

"It's normal. You know you're not ready to have a baby yet. But it will come someday. You know, when you two are married and happy and when I'm out of the house so I don't have babysit…" Libby smiled as Emma gave her a small smile back.

"Thank you, Libby, for everything. I really appreciate it," Emma said genuinely.

"It's no big deal. We girls tend to help each other out, right?"

"Definitely. I should probably take another test… just to make sure," Emma insisted.

"Go right ahead, sweetie, and start drinking up!" Libby exclaimed as she exited the room, and Emma rolled her eyes.

X*X*X*X*X

An hour later and one negative pregnancy test later, Emma laid down on the bed and took a deep breath. Will would be home at any moment, and Emma still had to tell him about her and Libby's misguided adventure they had that day. Emma heard the front door open and heard Will walk through the apartment.

Emma stood up from the bed and opened the bedroom door, practically running right into Will.

"Oh, Will. You're home!" Emma exlcimed.

"Hey, is everything alright? Is Libby feeling any better?" Will asked in concern.

"Will… we need to talk," Emma said softly. Will gave her a confused look. Emma grabbed his hand and led him to the bed, where they both took a seat.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Will asked.

"Libby's not sick. She and I went to the drug store after school… to buy a pregnancy test… I'm not pregnant, Will," Emma bit her lip as she looked into Will's eyes. "Please don't be mad that I didn't tell you beforehand. I-I mean, I wanted to tell you, but I was so afraid because of what happened with Terri."

"Em…"

"Gosh, I feel so horrible. I understand if you're really upset with me. I just thought that…"

"Em!" Will exclaimed, snapping Emma out of her rambling. "Em, it's alright. It's alright." He put his arm around her shoulders as she rested her head in the crook of his neck. "Emma, you are not Terri. You will never be her, and I don't ever want you to think that you could be _anything_ like her."

"Will, I feel so horrible," Emma's muffled voice said.

"Emma, there's no need to feel horrible. You did the right thing, and I love you so much," Will said as he tilted her chin up and then kissed her softly on the lips.

"So… you're not mad?" Emma squeaked.

"Of course not. I'm so glad you told me. Besides… I don't think we're ready to have a baby just yet," Will said with a smile as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Maybe when Libby's out of the house."

"She already said she didn't want to babysit," Emma smiled.

Will laughed. "Would you really trust Libby to watch over our child someday?"

"Yes," Emma smiled at Will as he raised his eyebrows at her. "If you look past all the Libby-ness in her, she could actually be good at the job."

"I suppose so. Someday," Will guaranteed. "You know what? How about we make some for ourselves and then we'll discuss this some more and end the night with a movie of your choice?"

"That sounds very nice," Emma said as she kissed Will on the cheek. "So… someday?"

"Someday," Will smiled.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this one! Next chapter: Nationals, here we come! Nationals is going to be a multi-chapter arc, so yay for that! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I am so, so, so, so, sorry for the long update. But thank you to everyone who reviewed! Nationals are finally here, my friends! I can't believe that this little idea in my head could actually make people happy! That makes me happy! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or Will or Emma despite my deepest wishes.**

* * *

**You Just Know**

**Chapter 25**

"Em… Em, it's time to wake up," Will whispered into her ear as the alarm clock blared into their ears on the nightstand. Emma groaned as she reached out her hand to hit the 'snooze' button. She turned her head, practically colliding with Will.

"Good morning, sunshine," Will groggily said. Emma clenched the sheets between her fingers and pulled them closer. She snuggled her head into his chest.

"It should not be morning right now," Emma mumbled as Will let out a chuckle.

"Up and at 'em, Miss Pillsbury. We've got a long day ahead of us," Will said as he stretched his arms behind his head.

"Five more minutes…" Emma muttered quietly as Will let out another chuckle.

"Em, we have to leave for the airport soon. You kind of have to get up," Will smiled as he slowly began to sit up from his spot on the bed.

Emma groaned, but smiled, and fluttered her eyes open to see Will smiling down at her. "What are you looking at?"

"You and your cuteness," Will leaned down to give her a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll get in the shower so you can sleep some more."

"Of course you say that after I'm awake," Emma grinned up at Will.

"You know I love you," Will grinned back as he made his way into the bathroom.

Emma sighed and rubbed her eyes. It was 5:57 AM on a Saturday morning, and she did not exactly like that combination. She groaned as she sat up from her place on the bed. She started to pack her suitcase last night, but Will distracted her a little before she could finish.

Emma got out of the bed, and got out her clothes she was wearing that day. She smiled as she heard Will humming in the shower. She pushed her hair back into a messy ponytail as she continued to pack for the big trip to New York City.

About ten minutes later, Will came out of the bathroom, dressed in his usual button-down shirt and jeans, much to Emma's delight.

"It's all yours, Cinderella," Will smiled at her as Emma playfully rolled her eyes at him while she made her way into the bathroom. Will made sure the bathroom door was closed and the shower was running before he went over to his nightstand.

He quietly opened the drawer in the nightstand and his eyes met the tiny black box he had been keeping for months. He took it out of the drawer and sat down on the bed, opening the box as he did. He could see his small reflection in the tiny ring. His heart raced as he held the box, thinking that when they got home from the trip, they could be engaged.

Will didn't know how long he was sitting there, staring at the ring, when he heard the water stop running from the bathroom. He hurriedly closed the nightstand drawer and shoved the black box in his pocket. He started to get out his own suitcase so he could pack his things.

Emma came out of the bathroom about 20 minutes later, fully dressed and hair and makeup perfectly done.

"My, my, doesn't someone look all pretty to go to New York City?" Will smiled at her as she smiled back at him.

"Aren't you sweet this morning? And did you wake Libby up?" Emma asked with a smile.

"You know, I was just about to and then you came out looking all pretty…"

"Go," Emma giggled at him as he left and headed towards Libby's room.

"Libby, wake up! We have to leave soon!" Will shouted as he knocked on her door. He heard her groan, which signaled that she was at least awake. Will quickly walked back to his bedroom, trying to tie his tie.

"Will, why are you wearing a tie? You know all we're doing is flying there and checking in today, right?" Emma asked him as she was packing her own suitcase. Will sighed and gave her a helpless look, causing Emma to smile. She walked over to him and began to loosen his tie. "Will, you need to relax. We haven't even left the house yet. Shouldn't you be more worried when we are actually in New York?"

"I know, I know. I'm just… anxious to get going," Will said before Emma gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Just think. We'll be in New York City in a few, short hours. You should be excited, not anxious!" Emma said cheerfully as she then went into the bathroom, with Will following her.

"I'm just worried about the traveling. You know how airports are. It's always a big mess, and we're going to have to make sure that fourteen overexcited teenagers are under control," Will said as he wrapped his arms around Emma's waist.

Emma smiled at him through the mirror. "We'll be at the airport around eight in the morning. I don't think the kids will be too overactive since they will be half asleep."

"They will be pumped for Nationals. Trust me, Em. They will be jumping off the walls, and something bad will happen," Will said as Emma rolled her eyes and headed out of the bathroom, and into the bedroom.

"Nothing bad is going to happen! Trust me, Will, everything is going to go smoothly," Emma smiled before she retreated into the hallway.

"You don't know that!" Will shouted after her as he proceeded to pack his suitcase…

Libby trudged out of her bedroom, meeting Emma in the kitchen, in her sweats and her hair in a messy ponytail.

"Good morning to you, Morning Glory," Emma said sarcastically. Libby gave her a cold stare as she went to get a granola bar.

"Why does it have to be morning?" Libby groaned.

"We have to leave for the school in about thirty minutes. Are you all packed and ready to go?" Emma asked Libby.

"Are you kidding? You're lucky I'm awake," Libby said bitterly as she backed out of the kitchen. Emma gave her a knowing look as Libby shrugged her shoulders at her.

Will came out of his bedroom, bumping into Libby.

"Oh good, Libby, you're awake. Are you going to be ready soon?"

"GO AWAY."

"I'm guessing that's a no…" Will said as he gave Emma a peck on the cheek.

"Coffee?" Emma asked.

"Yes, please. Today is going to be a very long day," Will sighed as Emma started up the coffee maker.

"I'm sure it is, but it will be worth it in the end, won't it?" Emma asked sweetly.

"Of course it will," Will said as he put an arm around Emma's waist. "Just think – in a couple hours' time, we will be in New York City. _New York City!" _

"I take it you're pretty excited?" Emma giggled.

"Beyond excited. The only part that I'm not too excited about is that we won't be able to stay in the same room…"

Emma rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you can survive three days without me being next to you."

"I'm not so sure about that. Can you even survive that long?" Will raised his eyebrows at her.

"No comment," Emma smiled at him.

Will laughed and gave her another chaste kiss on the cheek. "I think I know your answer."

"I believe you wanted coffee?" Emma asked as she gave Will his cup of coffee and she left him standing in the kitchen. He smiled after her as he sipped his coffee.

"Can I please have a sip of that?" Libby asked Will as she entered the room with her suitcase packed and ready.

"No."

"Please? It's just a sip of coffee. It's not like it will do anything."

"Coffee stunts your growth."

"I think I'll manage."

"Why should I give you some coffee?" Will asked as he took a sip.

"Because I'm tired and I'm a good citizen," Libby said. "And I know you're trying to rub it in as you smugly stand there… drinking your coffee."

"Good citizen? Really?" Will asked incredulously.

"And if you don't give me it right now, I promise that I will be tired and cranky for the rest of the day," Libby threatened at Will as he just stood there, showing her a blank expression.

"Just because it's early and because you're annoying me," Will said as Libby gave a silent cheer, grabbing Will's cup of coffee.

"I'm not annoying! I'm just keen on the fact that I am up this early on a Saturday morning," Libby stated.

"Well, it's not my fault that you stayed up until one o'clock in the morning," Will said sternly.

"I was playing Angry Birds, okay? You don't know how addictive those little birds are!" Libby argued with him.

"You stayed up _all night_ playing Angry Birds?" Will asked her.

"Don't judge me," Libby said as Emma came out with her suitcase packed and ready.

"Will, you still have to finish packing. And we have to leave in five minutes," Emma gave him a small smile.

"I blame her," Will motioned to Libby as he went to go finish packing.

"Oh, sure, blame the teenager!" Libby shouted after him. "Men…"

"It's only going to get more hectic," Emma said.

"I bet you ten bucks that Rachel is already at the airport growing more and more impatient by the second," Libby smiled.

"I'm surprised she hasn't called yet asking where we are," Emma said in an impatient huff.

"Trust me, she will be," Libby said as Will came out with his suitcase in hand.

"Alright, are we ready to go?" Will asked.

"Let's bounce," Libby said as they headed towards the front door.

"Did you drink all my coffee?" Will asked.

"You have no proof."

Will sighed as he closed the door, making sure the tiny black box was in his pocket, and mentally preparing for the hectic journey about to begin.

**A/N: A little shorter than usual, but I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter should be while they are on the plane and landing in New York. Nationals are coming! Prepare for squees, tears, and cheers! And lots of Wemma fluff!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Thank you for everyone who read and reviewed! I love you all :) Here is the next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or Will or Emma despite my deepest wishes :)**

**You Just Know **

**Chapter 26**

"Alright, I don't know about you, but I am seriously bored right now," Libby sighed in slight frustration to Finn as they sat on the small airplane, on their way to New York.

"We just took off, Libs. I'm sure it's going to be a while," Finn assured as Libby groaned slightly.

"I'm going to hit my head off of the wall. Or just kick the back of Will's seat. Either one works," Libby said with a small grin. Will and Emma were seated right in front of Libby and Finn.

"Wouldn't Mr. Schue be kind of annoyed if you did that?" Finn asked with a similar smile.

"I annoy him enough already. I'm sure it wouldn't make much difference," Libby said.

"Did you have coffee this morning?" Finn asked suspiciously.

"Maybe. Just a little. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering…"

Libby kicked the back of Will's seat, and she could hear him sigh slightly in annoyance. She smiled at him as he turned around to look at her.

"Can I help you with something Libby?"

"I'm bored."

Will rolled his eyes and faced forward again, Emma giving him a puzzled look.

"She's bored," Will said bluntly as Emma nodded slowly.

"You realize she is going to keep kicking you for the whole plane ride, right?" Emma amusedly asked.

"Yeah, I know," Will said as he got another kick from behind him.

"So, what are you most excited for about going to New York City?" Emma asked him sweetly as she leaned on his armrest.

"What am I most excited for? Hmm… that is a very good question…"

"You have to answer this, Will. I'm not letting you off the hook for this one!" Emma said cheerfully.

Will grabbed a hold of her hand. "Hmm… let's see. I think the most exciting part of this whole trip will be that I get to spend an entire weekend with you, the love of my life, in the most magical city on earth."

"You are too sweet," Emma smiled at him.

"And what are you looking forward to in New York, Miss Emma Pillsbury?" Will asked smugly. "I'm not letting you off the hook with this one."

"Fine, if that would make you happy," Emma smiled again. "The part I am looking forward to the most is seeing our Glee club win Nationals."

"Really?"

"Will, that's the whole point of this trip remember?"

"Well, yeah, but isn't there something else that you are excited about? You know, who are going to spend time with in the magical city of New York?" Will asked raising his eyebrows a little.

"Am I excited to spend it with Libby, my roommate? I'm not very sure about that…" Emma laughed, playing along with Will.

"It's not my fault Libby was paired with you. She wanted to room with you. She asked me personally," Will smiled.

"She told me that we would have a rave party in our room…" Emma blinked at Will seriously as he started laughing hysterically. "It's not funny, Will!"

"Only Libby would suggest that. Am I invited to this wild rave party?" Will asked between his laughs.

"No, in fact, you are not," Emma stated.

"Why not?" Will asked sweetly.

"Because I don't like you."

"Lies!"

"Fine. I don't like you at the present moment," Emma said.

"But you will later, right?" Will smiled.

"I don't know. Maybe," Emma sent him a small smile as Will got another kick to the back of his seat.

"PDA much?" The familiar voice behind him said as Emma blushed at her comment.

"Just one and a half more hours," Will said to himself as yet another kick came to the back of his chair.

* * *

"Alright guys, gather around," Will said as the whole group gathered near the front desk in their hotel. "I hope you guys had a great flight. I know I did," He said giving a small glare to Libby who shrugged her shoulders.

"I love you too, Will," Libby smiled sweetly, causing the whole club to laugh at her comment.

Will gave her a knowing look before he continued on. "Before we go up to our rooms, I need to remind you of who your roommate is and the general rules."

Everyone groaned since they wanted to go up to their rooms and explore New York.

"Relax guys. This will only take a few minutes. Alright, Finn you're with Kurt. Puck, you're with Sam. Mike, you're with Blaine, and Artie gets his own room. Rachel, you're with Tina. Mercedes, you're with Santana. Quinn, you're with Brittany, and Libby is with Miss Pillsbury."

"PARTY!" Libby exclaimed while giving Emma a high five.

"Now onto the general rules of this trip. Number one: no partying," Will said looking at Libby who crossed her arms in slight annoyance. "Number two: No boys in girls' rooms, or vice-versa."

"That goes for you too, Mr. Schue!" Puck said, making everyone else snigger and Emma blush.

"Number three: You must have a buddy with you at all times during this trip. I will not risk having any of you getting lost or hurt while in New York. It's a wild, dirty place, and it is very easy to get lost. If you need _anything_ you should call either me or Miss Pillsbury. And curfew is ten o'clock, no exceptions. Is everyone clear?" Will asked, ignoring Puck's comment he made before. Everyone nodded enthusiastically, wanting to go up into their rooms.

"Alright, go ahead," Will said as they all started to rush towards the elevators. Libby, Will, and Emma were at the behind of the pack.

"Well, Emma, looks like we can't have our wild rave party," Libby sighed in disappointment.

"Darn. Everyone will be so disappointed," Emma sighed in the same tone. Will playfully rolled his eyes at the both of them.

"Will had to ruin it all, that big fat meanie," Libby said.

"I'm not a big fat meanie," Will said as the three of them rode up the elevator.

"I disagree with that statement," Libby said.

"Honestly, how are you two related?" Emma asked questioningly.

"We're still trying to figure that information out," Libby stated. Emma gave Will a questioning look as the elevator rang; signaling they finally reached their floor.

"Well, looks like we will be seeing you, sir. And you know that you're not invited to our wild rave party that you said we couldn't have, but we are having it anyways because we are total badasses, right?" Libby asked with a smile as she rolled her suitcase down the hallway.

"No parties, ladies!" Will said as he stopped in front of his room, and Emma and Libby continued walking towards theirs.

"We'll see about that!" Emma giggled as she and Libby went into their room. Will just shook his head and smiled.

"You just know he's going to try and sneak into our room," Libby said as she and Emma entered their room.

"You are going to make him paranoid, Libby," Emma giggled back.

"Oh my gosh! Look at the view!" Libby cheerfully exclaimed as she let go of her suitcase and ran towards the window. Emma smiled at Libby's enthusiasm and followed her to the window, which showed an amazing view of Times Square.

"Wow…" Emma breathed as she took in the view.

"This is so exciting! I can't believe we're in New York City! Can you believe this? I can't believe this!" Libby prattled off, leaving Emma laughing.

"We have three whole days to spend in New York, Libby. You better believe it soon," Emma smiled as she went back to her suitcase, beginning to unpack.

"Three whole days! We get to spend three whole days here! This is going to be the best weekend of our lives!" Libby exclaimed.

"What makes you so sure about that?" Emma asked.

"Oh, you know. Because I just have a feeling that something good is going to happen this weekend," Libby told Emma while giving her a look that made Emma suspicious.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Emma asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Libby smiled as she went to her suitcase.

"You're hiding something," Emma accused Libby of.

"No, I'm not. I'm just saying that you're in New York for a weekend. It probably will end up being the best weekend of your life. That's all," Libby assured her. Emma still gave her a skeptical look as Libby just smiled at her while she put her clothes away. "Promise."

* * *

"Good practice guys. Tomorrow is the big day, and we have pulled performance slot number five. There are ten teams, so you guys better be good out there," Will said during their practice which was about an hour after they all got settled into their rooms.

"Jeez, Mr. Schue, simmer down a little. We are going to rock the whole place," Puck said with his signature smirk.

"I hope you guys are! I truly believe that we're ready to rock the whole place tomorrow, as Puck said. Now, because of the great Glee club director I am, I am going to let you guys explore this wonderful city," Will said as the whole club burst with excitement. "Remember, you must be with someone at all times, and you must have a cell phone. Call if you need _anything_."

The club agreed, and one-by-one, they followed out of the room, speaking excitedly about what they were going to do. Will turned toward Emma who was sitting by the piano the entire practice, cheering New Directions on.

"They are fantastic, Will," She smiled at him.

"I know they are," Will smiled back.

"Can you two stop flirting so I can practice some more?" Libby's voice said behind them. They looked behind to see Libby at the piano and Finn standing right by her. Will rolled his eyes and gave her a look.

"Libby, you have the solo down perfect. Do you really need more practice?" Will asked.

"Yes, I do. I have to make sure it is beyond perfect," Libby stressed.

"Do you need me to stay?" Will asked.

"No, Finn is. You two lovebirds can go do whatever you usually do," Libby assured. Will shrugged his shoulders and reached for Emma's hand as they exited the practice room.

Finn made sure the door closed before he spoke. "So is he actually going to propose?"

"That's what I'm hearing. If he doesn't, he is going to get a nice chat to from someone, namely me," Libby grinned.

"I'm sure he will propose, I mean he-"

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Miss Libby Schuester. I thought I'd never have to see your face again," A nasal voice behind them interrupted that made Libby shiver. Libby clenched her jaw and slowly turned around, crossing her arms in front of her. Libby immediately knew who it was, by her bleach-blonde hair, designer clothes, and completely made-up face.

"Zoe Humphry. What the hell are you doing here?" Libby gritted through her teeth.

"Me? I should be asking you why you're here. You obviously don't hold enough talent to be at Nationals after what happened last time," The girl said showing a smirk. She walked towards Libby and Finn, arms crossed in front of her.

"What happened last time?" Finn asked quietly.

"Be quiet, Finn," Libby gritted through her teeth.

"Let's just say that Libby, here, had the lead solo for our Nationals performance. It was a fantastic number, too. And then she choked," Zoe showed a fake smile. "She caused us to get dead last. Dead. Last."

"Libby's a great singer. One of the best we have!" Finn defended.

"Then your team must really be horrible if Miss Schuester is one of your best," Zoe scoffed.

"Will you ever shut up?" Libby asked loudly.

"Listen Schuester. You and I both know what's going down tomorrow. Everyone at Huntingdon's is just waiting to see you embarrass yourself once again," Zoe said snarkily.

"What's Huntingdon's?" Finn asked.

"It's my school. Libby's old one. She probably doesn't talk about it much," Zoe said.

"Because I hate that school. I mean, who names their Glee club the 'Hummingbirds?'" Libby asked.

"You're just jealous," Zoe accused.

Libby scoffed. "Yeah, okay."

Zoe smirked once more at her. "I know you hate me. Just admit it. Just say that you hate me."

"I don't hate you. I'm just not necessarily excited about your existence," Libby stated.

Zoe took a step forward, coming face-to-face with Libby. "We both know you're going to choke tomorrow, just like you did last time. You are going to suffer complete humiliation to the embarrassment you already are," She gritted through her teeth.

"If humiliation means kicking your ass tomorrow, then I welcome it," Libby retaliated.

"You haven't changed one bit, have you?"

"Nope, and I don't plan on it. So, if you would kindly move out of our way, we would like to see what New York really has to offer, and you are definitely not one of its features," Libby calmly stated.

"Weren't you going to practice some more?" Zoe asked.

"I was, but I really want you to be surprised tomorrow. I want to show you what New Directions is really about," Libby smiled at her.

Zoe clenched her jaw and slowly moved out of the way, letting Libby and Finn pass her up.

"Who was she?" Finn asked as they walked out of the practice room.

"Some chick that I used to go to school with. Kind of a bitch, as you could tell," Libby coolly replied.

"So, I take it you don't really like her?" Finn asked as they walked out of the practice room.

"Not one bit," Libby replied.

"And I take it that we're going to win tomorrow?" Finn asked with a smile.

"You bet we are," Libby said with a sly grin.

**A/N: New characters! Musical numbers! Drama! Fluff! Catfights! Mindless babbling! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The last couple chapters will mostly be centered around Libby's redemption and the Wemma proposal, which I'm sure you're looking forward to. Next chapter is the performance! **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! **


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I appreciate you guys reading this! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or Will or Emma despite my deepest wishes :)**

**You Just Know**

**Chapter 27**

****She took a deep breath as she looked in the mirror. She was fully dressed, make-up on, hair perfected. Libby Schuester was never more nervous in her life. It was only twenty minutes before the competition started. It was her time to shine, her time for redemption.

She stared at herself in the mirror, mentally preparing herself for the solo. Everyone in the club said she had perfected it, but she doubted herself. She took a deep breath as her cell phone rang out, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Libby looked down to her phone charging on the bathroom counter and opened it, seeing a text was sent to her. She held her breath as she saw who it was from.

_Libby, I know you'll do great today. Good luck and sing your heart out :) –Dalton_

"He wrote a smiley face," Libby smiled to herself as she read the small, but heartwarming message. Libby bit her lip as she read the message over and over again to herself. She looked up in the mirror and smiled to herself as Emma knocked on the door.

"Libby, it's time to go!"

With one last look of confidence, Libby walked out of the bathroom, feeling as pumped up as ever.

Libby stood outside the doors of the stage they would be performing on. The butterflies in her stomach were fluttering too much. She felt a hand on her shoulder as she stood there, staring at the doors.

"Libby, look at me," Will said as she turned her head towards him.

"Is it bad that I feel like I'm going to throw up?" She asked him.

"That just means you're nervous. It's normal for things like these," Will said as Libby nodded. "Listen, Libby, I don't care what happens in the next ten to fifteen minutes. All I want you to know is that I am so proud of you. Emma and I are cheering you all on, alright? You are going to be great out there," Will assured. Libby nodded in agreement as Will gave her a reassuring smile.

"Can I have a hug first?" Libby asked helplessly.

Will laughed. "Of course."

Libby gave him a quick hug, full of reassurance and a surge of confidence.

_"Up next: From Lima, Ohio, McKinley High's New Directions!"_

"That's us," Libby said hesitantly.

"You go out there and show them a damn good, Libby Schuester solo," Will smiled at her before he headed off into the stage area. Libby smiled as her music began to play. She could do this. She knew she could. Right on cue, she opened the doors to the stage area and began to sing.

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on_

Hundreds of people filled the seats in the seating area. Libby continued to stride with the music down the center aisle, never missing a single beat.__

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

_You're here, there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

Libby belted out the last note to perfection as the whole auditorium stood up in applause.

"That's my girl," Will said as he and Emma were the first ones to stand up and applaud. The rest of New Directions filed behind her from the sides of the stage. Libby looked down towards the Huntingdon glee club and smiled when she saw their shocked faces.

Libby turned around and joined New Directions, standing in between Kurt and Finn. The music started for their first group number and soon, the whole auditorium was filled with New Directions energy.

_[Puck] I've been working so hard  
I'm punching my card  
Eight hours for what?  
Oh, tell me what I got_

[Rachel] I've got this feeling  
That time's just holding me down  
I'll hit the ceiling or else I'll tear up this town  
Tonight I gotta cut

[All] Loose, footloose kick off your Sunday shoes  
Please, Louise pull me off a my knees  
Jack, get back c'mon before we crack  
Lose your blues everybody cut footloose

[Libby] And you're playing so cool  
Obeying every rule  
I dig a way down in your heart  
You're burning, yearning for songs

[Sam] Somebody to tell you  
That life ain't passing you by  
I'm trying to tell you  
It will if you don't even try  
You can fly if you'd only cut

[All] Loose, footloose kick off your Sunday shoes  
Oowhee, Marie shake it, shake it for me  
Whoa, Milo c'mon, c'mon let's go  
Lose your blues everybody cut footloose

[Girls] Cut footloose  
[Boys] Cut footloose  
[Girls] Cut footloose

[Santana] We got to turn me around  
And put your feet on the ground  
[Finn] Now take a hold of the phone  
Whoa, I'm turning it loose

[All] Loose, footloose kick off your Sunday shoes  
Please, Louise pull me off a my knees  
Jack, get back c'mon before we crack  
Lose your blues now everybody cut footloose

Loose, footloose kick off your Sunday shoes  
Please, Louise pull me off a my knees  
Jack, get back c'mon before we crack  
Lose your blues

[Girls] Everybody cut everybody cut  
[Boys] Everybody cut everybody cut  
[Girls] Everybody cut everybody cut  
[All] Everybody everybody cut footloose

Once again, the auditorium stood up to its feet, wanting more from the Glee club from a small town in Ohio. The glee kids looked at each other and smiled in amazement at how the people loved them. They went into their positions for their final number, a group number. They began to sing as the audience grew quiet, anticipating their next number.

_[All] Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Moments So Dear  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
How Do You Measure - Measure A Year?  
In Daylights - In Sunsets  
In Midnights - In Cups Of Coffee  
In Inches - In Miles  
In Laughter - In Strife_

In - Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
How Do You Measure  
A Year In The Life

How About Love?  
How About Love?  
How About Love?  
Measure In Love

Seasons Of Love  
Seasons Of Love

[Mercedes] Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Journeys To Plan

Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
How Do You Measure The Life  
Of A Woman Or A Man?

[Blaine] In Truths That She Learned  
Or In Times That He Cried  
In Bridges He Burned  
Or The Way That She Died

It's Time Now - To Sing Out  
Tho' The Story Never Ends  
Let's Celebrate  
Remember A Year In The Life Of Friends

[Kurt] Remember The Love  
_[Santana] Remember The Love  
[Finn] Measure In Love_

[Mercedes] Measure, Measure Your Life In Love

[All] Seasons Of Love...  
Seasons Of Love

The sound in the auditorium was deafening to them as the cheers grew louder. All members of New Directions looked at each other with the biggest smiles on each others' faces. They formed their line, and gave the audience a proper bow before they escaped off the stage. They could still hear the cheers from the audience even as they headed backstage, more excited than ever.

Will and Emma sneaked backstage when the announcer started to introduce the next team.

"You guys, that was awesome!" Will said enthusiastically as he went around and gave everyone a high five, ending at Libby.

"We are going to win this thing, Mr. Schue and Miss P," Artie said cheerfully.

"Definitely! Vocal Adrenaline already performed, and we totally kicked their butts!" Rachel added happily.

"Well, you guys certainly did amazing out there. And no matter what the results are going to be, just know that me and Miss Pillsbury are very, very proud of you," Will said as Emma nodded in agreement.

They waited backstage until the final team performed their set list. All they were waiting for was the results. After a long thirty minutes of agonizing waiting, the announcer finally came back on stage and asked all the teams to come out to the stage.

New Directions entered onto the stage, holding hands supportively with one another, as the other teams followed beside them. Of all the members, Libby, who was in between Will and Artie, seemed to be the most nervous.

"Libby, relax. You were fantastic out there," Will assured her.

"That doesn't mean we'll place," Libby pointed out harshly.

"Just relax for me, please?" He asked her. Libby gave him a worried look, but obliged as the judges came onto the stage, prepared to give the results.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have the results of the 2011 National Glee Club Competition. Right now, we will announce the three teams that have at least placed. In no particular order, the three teams that have placed are: The Huntingdon Academy 'Hummingbirds' from Burbank, California, Gallitzin High's 'City Lights' from Albany, New York, and McKinley High's 'New Directions' from Lima, Ohio!"

The Glee club looked at each other in a newfound excitement. They had placed. They had placed _at Nationals._

The announcer handed off the microphone to one of the judges as they were about to announce the winners.

"The team that has come in third place is… Gallitzin High's 'City Lights' from Albany, New York! Congratulations!" The judge said as he handed them their trophy. The third place team cheerfully exited off the stage, leaving only New Directions and the Hummingbirds left on stage.

Libby looked straight at Zoe as the lights dimmed and the audience silenced, awaiting for the results. Libby could feel the unfriendly tension grow between them as the judge finally began to speak.

"And the winner of the 2011 National Glee Club competition is…"

Will squeezed both Emma and Libby's hands, which he had been holding the entire time they were on stage. Both of them squeezed back in equal excitement and nervousness.

"The Huntingdon Academy Hummingbirds from Burbank, California!"

New Directions looked at each other, not knowing if they should be saddened that they were so close to first place or that they won a healthy second place finish. A judge walked over and gave Will their second place trophy.

No one knew what to say at that moment. _They finished in second place at Nationals._

Finally, Libby broke the silence. "You guys! We got second place! This is crazy, pure craziness!"

As soon as Libby finished speaking, the whole club burst out in excitement. They were laughing, some were crying, and they all realized what they had just accomplished at that moment. Only their moment was interrupted by one girl who just couldn't help rubbing in her victory.

"Well, Schuester, I guess we all know who the winner is now," Zoe said smugly as she approached the club. To her surprise, Libby merely smiled at her.

"I don't care that you won. Honestly, I don't. And besides, I'd rather lose a thousand times with these lovely people," Libby motioned to the rest of New Directions. "Then to ever win one time with you. So, if you would excuse us, we have some wild partying to do."

New Directions cheered enthusiastically after Libby's response. Then, they all headed off the stage and out of the auditorium, wanting to go back up to their floor to celebrate.

"You guys go on up. I need to talk to Libby for a second," Will said to the rest of the group as they approached the elevators. Only Will, Emma, and Libby remained in the hotel lobby, where several of the teams were, taking pictures and celebrating as well.

Libby smiled at the both of them and gave them both hugs.

"You have no idea how nervous I was! Do you know how nervous I was?" Libby asked.

Emma giggled. "We know you were nervous, but you managed to pull it off!"

"Today has been truly wonderful," Libby happily said.

"And it's about to get even better," Emma smiled at her.

"What are you talking about?" Libby asked.

"Libby, you've changed our lives a lot this past year, and we've never gotten the chance to thank you. If you would please do us a grand favor, and turn around for us?" Will asked with a small smile on his face. Libby gave them both skeptical looks, but did as she was told. She turned around on the spot and immediately saw what they were talking about and gasped.

"Charley…"

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this one! Tiny cliffhanger there, yes I am evil. Only two more chapters of this story, the sadness! And I hope you guys liked the music selection. Kind of random there, but those are the songs I really want Glee to perform!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I am so, so, so, so, so, SO sorry for the long waiting. I promise it won't happen again! It's just that I've been so busy lately, and real life has been in the way. Anyways, here is the next chapter! One more to go :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or Will or Emma despite my deepest wishes.**

* * *

**You Just Know**

**Chapter 28**

"That… that's Charley," Libby said slowly as she turned back around to face Will and Emma, who both had small grins on their faces.

"We know," Will said.

"And… and she's here… in New York," Libby said, a smile starting to grow slowly on her face.

"We know," Emma then said.

"How did you get her here?" Libby asked with a smile.

"Well," Will started to say. "I did some research, talked to her adoptive parents, and somehow convinced them to bring her to New York."

"God, Will, you are such a creeper stalker," Libby laughed as she turned around.

"Well, aren't you going to go over and say hello?" Will asked.

"If you would stop talking to me, I would," Libby said as she started to walk away from Will and Emma.

"You think she's happy?" Will asked Emma.

"I think she is very happy," Emma said as she looked up at Will. Will smiled down at her.

"Have I told you that you are just beautiful today?"

"No, I don't believe you have," Emma giggled.

"Well, you are. I just thought I'd like to remind you," Will smiled as he gave a quick kiss to her cheek.

* * *

Libby walked towards the girl she last saw five years ago. It was like everything was in slow motion. It was surreal, and Libby could not believe that this was actually happening. She hadn't heard from her sister in five years, and now she was here.

"Charley!" Libby shouted across the room full of people, making sure that her sister heard her. She saw the girl turn around, suspicious at first, and then a grin broke out on her face.

Libby's sister was the exact miniature, 13 year old version of Libby. She had the same brown hair, same blue eyes, same glasses on her face.

"Libby!" The girl shouted as she ran toward Libby and wrapped her arms around her neck as they embraced in a hug. Libby laughed, smiled, and hugged her back with all her might.

"Sweetie, I haven't heard from you in so long! We need to catch up!" Libby laughed as they exited from the hug.

"Well, I'm thirteen now! I'm officially a teenager!" Charley exclaimed happily.

"Wow. It's hard to believe the last time I saw you, you were just eight years old," Libby said.

"So, what happened to you after… I left?" Charley asked bashfully.

"Well, after you left, I kind of got shipped around, from foster home to foster home. Then, I somehow landed in Ohio, which is the most boring state you could ever live in," Libby gave Charley a small smile.

"Oh, please. You don't know boring until you live in North Dakota," Charley gave Libby a look.

"Oh my God, you live in North Dakota? You poor girl!"

"I know right?"

"So, are your adoptive parents nice? I mean, if they are bad people, I can always snatch you away and keep you with me," Libby said.

"They are perfectly fine, really great actually. How about yours?" Charley asked. Libby smiled and turned her head behind her.

"See those two people, like staring at us?" Libby asked as Charley nodded, noticing Will and Emma. "Well, he is actually my adoptive parent, and she kind of is too."

"Are they nice to you?" Charley asked.

"They're really nice to me. You should see all the crap I put them through…" Libby laughed. Charley smiled.

"I missed you, Libby," She said.

"I missed you too, kiddo," Libby smiled sadly.

"I missed you calling me kiddo. I never let anyone else call me that," Charley stated.

Libby smiled. "So, is there anything else major you need to tell me?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, come on, Charley. There must be some hot man in your life!" Libby exclaimed as Charley blushed.

"You don't need to know!" Charley said.

"I'm your sister. Of course I need to know. I need to make sure he isn't a weird creeper man."

"He's not a weird creeper man!" Charley defended.

"Then who is he?" Libby smiled as she asked Charley.

"He's just a boy. It's nothing important," Charley blushed.

"Oh, Charley's got a boyfriend!" Libby playfully teased.

"Shut up! No, I don't! What about you, do you have a boyfriend?" Charley turned the tables on Libby. Libby sighed as she looked down to her feet.

"That's a good question," Libby mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll learn when you're older, sweetie," Libby showed her a grin.

"How long are you staying in New York?" Charley asked.

"We have the whole day here tomorrow, and then we leave the next day."

"Maybe we could get together tomorrow, since I'll be here too," Charley smiled.

"How about we spend the whole day together? Just you and me for the whole entire day," Libby smiled.

"Are you sure? I mean, wouldn't you have more fun with your friends?" Charley asked skeptically.

"Charley, I haven't seen you in so long. We have so much catching up to do! I can talk to my friends any time. I just want to spend the day with you and only you," Libby stated, causing Charley to smile.

"Just you and me?"

"The whole day, sweetheart."

"I'm down with that," Charley smiled. "They're saying I have to leave now." Charley motioned to her adoptive parents who were signaling to go back to them.

"Meet me down in the lobby tomorrow morning. We can just walk around the city, and laugh at all the haters," Libby said.

"Sounds like we're gonna have a bitchin' time," Charley laughed before she turned to leave.

"Watch your mouth young lady!" Libby shouted.

"It's in my nature!" Charley shouted back.

Libby laughed as she watched Charley walk away, back to her parents. They were definitely sisters alright. Libby turned and started walking back toward Will and Emma, who were still standing there.

"Oh my God, were you guys standing here the whole time?" Libby asked incredulously.

"What would you say if we said yes?" Will asked.

"I'd say you are major creepers."

"What would you say if we said no?..."

"I would still say you guys are major creepers," Libby said.

Will rolled his eyes at her comment. "So, how was meeting with your sister?"

Libby gave him a small smile. "It was amazing. You have no idea how much I love you guys at the present moment." Libby then gave Will and Emma a grateful hug which they both happily returned.

"We love you too, Libby," Emma smiled.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to plan out what I'm going to do tomorrow with my sister," Libby smiled as she walked past Emma and Will. Emma swore she saw Libby wink at Will, but she must be imagining things.

"How about you and I go for a little walk?" Will asked with a slight grin on his face, holding out his hand for her. Emma smiled back and happily intertwined her hand with his as they started to walk.

"And where exactly are we walking to?" Emma asked.

"Come on, Em. We're in New York! There are tons of places to walk to!" Will said. They exited the building, and Will led them towards Times Square, which was a couple blocks away.

"I still can't believe we are in New York. It is just so magical," Emma said as Will smiled at her comment, squeezing her hand a little.

"I still can't believe that we haven't slept in the same bed while we have been in New York," Will said causing Emma to giggle and smack him on the shoulder. "What?"

"You are too much, Will Schuester," Emma giggled. They were just one block away from Times Square. Emma was already infatuated from the bright lights and environment. Never once in her life had she thought she could go to New York City, but with Will, she knew she could.

"Do I even want to know how great a roommate Libby is?" Will asked her sarcastically.

"She is actually a very great roommate. Much better than you," Emma laughed.

"I don't believe you," Will said. Emma raised her eyebrows at him and gave him a sly grin. "Are you serious?"

"I might be," Emma said. They were now in Times Square, leisurely walking towards the center of it. Emma couldn't help but look up at the dazzling lights and tall skyscrapers. "Oh, Will. This is just beautiful."

"I know one person who is absolutely more beautiful than this whole city," She heard Will say. Emma blushed and turned towards him, except that he wasn't at his usual height. Emma's eyes flickered down to where he actually was.

He was down on one knee.

"Hey Em…"

* * *

**A/N: Ah, an evil cliffhanger! I promise you guys will not have to wait as long for the next chapter. It should be up some time next week, probably. It might be shorter than usual, but it will still be packed with the same Wemma goodness :)**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: It's the final chapter everybody! Trust me, you are going to love it though! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or Will or Emma despite my deepest wishes :)**

**You Just Know**

**Chapter 29**

"Hey Em…"

Emma swore her breath stopped as she looked down at him. He was bended down on one knee, just like he was six months ago, proposing that she should move in with him.

_But was he really…?_

"Em…," Will said softly as he looked up, and his hazel eyes met her brown ones. Emma placed a hand over her heart as Will reached into his pocket. It wasn't a key this time. It was a tiny, black, square box.

"Will…" Emma said.

"I love you, Emma. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know I have wanted to since the day we met. You're my soulmate, Em. I know that for a fact."

"Will…" Emma said once more with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Emma Pillsbury, would you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" Will asked as he opened the box, showing the ring he held in his pocket for over six months. Emma bit her lip and smiled down at him.

"Of course, I will," Emma said. She did not wait for Will to put the ring on her finger. Instead, she threw herself into Will's arms and passionately kissed him full on the mouth. He happily returned the kiss with as much passion.

Emma smiled against his lips as he did also. Will broke the kiss, then resting his forehead on Emma's looking straight into her eyes.

"Aren't I supposed to put the ring on first?" He asked slyly.

"I just couldn't help myself," Emma giggled back. Will smiled as he pulled the ring out of the box, gently held Emma's hand, and slid the ring onto her ring finger.

"It's a perfect fit," Emma smiled.

"Anything for my Cinderella," Will said, causing Emma to cup his cheek and kiss him softly on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer.

"I love you," Emma said with a huge smile on her face.

"I love you more," Will replied, mirroring her smile. "You know, I got that ring a month after we started dating."

"Well, why didn't you propose earlier? You know I would have said yes," Emma smiled as she laid a hand on Will's chest.

"I needed to make sure we were ready. And we are," Will said with a chaste kiss to Emma's nose.

"I just had this feeling that you were going to ask me to wait up while you tied your shoe, or something," Emma giggled.

"You really think I would _ever_ do something like that?" Will asked slyly as Emma gave him a knowing look. "You know, I actually did have the ring in my pocket when I asked you to move in."

"And why didn't you actually propose?" Emma asked with her eyebrows slightly raised.

"Because I just wanted to get you excited," Will laughed at Emma's expression. "It was too soon. And would you have rather had me propose in the living room or in Times Square?"

"It doesn't matter where. As long as you are my future husband," Emma said before she kissed him on the lips again.

"How about you and I go back to the hotel, and we can spend our first night together as future husband and wife?" Will asked rather seductively as Emma playfully rolled her eyes.

"We aren't supposed to be in each other's rooms. It's the rules," Emma teased.

"What's life without a little risk?" Will asked.

"Well… I suppose we could break the rules… just this one time," Emma smiled.

Will took a hold of Emma's hand as they happily strolled back to their hotel.

* * *

Emma entered her hotel room, wanting to hurry up and go over to Will's room. Libby was sitting on her bed, reading the seventh Harry Potter book. She looked up from her book to see Emma look so excited for some apparent reason.

"Either you're high, or something really good just happened," Libby assumed. Emma simply smiled at her and lifted up her left hand.

Libby merely smirked and turned her attention back to her book.

"I'm, uh, going to Will's room," Emma said bashfully.

"Alright," Libby said, completely oblivious. Emma shrugged to herself and got everything she needed. Right before she left the room, Libby shouted:

"It's about damn time."

Emma smiled, opened the door, and left for Will's room.

* * *

"I love you," He whispered to her as their bodies were tangled underneath the sheets…

* * *

Libby stared down at her cell phone, reading all of the texts he has ever sent her. She sighed to herself, knowing she made such a grave mistake, losing the boy that she could possibly be in love with.

* * *

No matter who you are, or what you look like, there is always someone out there for you. You just have to find them. It's not easy trying to find them, but when they capture your heart at the very first glance… At the very first smile… At the very first laugh…

You just know.

* * *

**A/N: Told you guys it was short! I really hope you liked it! I know that ending was super cheesy. Admit it. You liked it. **

**I would just like to thank everyone who read this and reviewed. You guys are so amazing for sticking with this story. I seriously love all of you so much!**

**And I might just have an idea for a sequel ;)**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
